Just What We Need
by Lily Wolf
Summary: Quand Demming demande à Castle, dans l'épisode 2x21, si Beckett et lui sont ensemble, il répond que non. Normal me direz vous. Mais...et s'il avait dit oui..? fic 100% guimauve! Pas d'action où alors vraiment très très peu!
1. Den of Thieves part 1

**Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je suis très douée pour commençer une fic mais pas pour la finir. Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'y epux rien, c'est une malédiction que j'ai: à chaque fois que je commence une fic, j'ai une toute nouvelle idée pour une toute nouvelle fic qui me vient en tête, me faisant oublier ma fic précédente. Mais pas de panique, je ne vais abandonner aucune de mes fics. Je posterai juste mes chapitre en fonction de l'inspiration que j'ai...**

**Oh, j'ai cette idée de fic depuis un petit bout de temps déjà mais j'ai préférée de commençer mes fic _L'appel de la lune_ et _La Croyance d'un Assassin_ sans oublier _Blood History._ Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic.**

**Just what we need**

**Chapitre 1:**

« Castle je peux vous poser une question? » Demanda Demming alors que l'écrivain commençait à se lever. Il s'empêcha au dernier moment de lui répondre 'Vous venez de le faire' d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'il se reposa sur la chaise. « Vous et Beckett…Il y a quelque chose entre vous? »

« Beckett et moi? »

« Oui. »

_*Uh. Question piège. Si je dis non, il va se précipiter pour aller lui demander un rendez-vous. Et si je dis oui…Beckett va me tuer.*_

« Euh… »

_*Ok, joli vocabulaire d'écrivain Rick. Franchement génial. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésite. Je dois de toute évidence dire non! Beckett et moi se sommes que des collègues. Des amis à la rigueur, mais c'est tout. Oh, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle me ferait si-*_

« Oui, on est ensemble. »

_*Uh-oh…Elle va me massacrer.*_

La déception se lit sur le visage de Demming, mais aussi une expression de défaite.

« Oh, vraiment? »

« Oui, on veut garder notre relation secrète. Vous savez ce que c'est. Le boulot, les paparazzis…etc… »

« N'en dite pas plus Castle, j'ai compris. Le lieutenant Beckett est une femme exceptionnelle, je ne devrais pas être surpris qu'elle soi déjà prise. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'écrivain.

« Ne vous en faite pas Castle, je vous promet de ne dire à personne. » Sur ceux il s'en alla laissant Rick seul avec ses pensées.

_*Bon avec un peu de chance elle n'en saura rien…*_

_*Ouais c'est ça…*_

Castle grimaça à cette dernière pensée trouvant que la voix ressemblait fortement à celle de sa mère.

* * *

Demming et Beckett regardaient minutieusement les vidéos de surveillance de la banque quand Castle arriva avec deux cafés en mains. Lorsqu'il les vit tout les deux, il fit une pose et pria pour que Demming n'est rien dit à la jeune femme à côté de lui.

« Hey, j'ai r'apporté du café. »

« Oh, merci Castle. » Sourit Kate en lui prenant l'un des cafés. Cela fit sourire antérieurement l'écrivain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas acceptée l'un de ses cafés.** (N/A: Je suis sûr que vous en avez mare du mot café maintenant uh?)**

Ce petit mensonge n'était pas si mal finalement.

« Désolé Demming je ne savais pas que vous seriez là. » Dit-il à l'autre détective d'un air faussement désolé. Avant que le concerné ne puisse répondre Castle désigna un homme sur la vidéo de surveillance.

« Oh, c'est Paul Finch. »

* * *

« On s'éclate toujours autant à la 12ème? » Demanda Demming.

« On a des moments sympa. » Répondit Kate avec un petit sourire.

« Maintenant que j'ai prouvé ma bonne fois, j'aimerai vous dire que…je suis au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi? » Demanda Beckett confuse.

« Je suis au courant pour vous et Castle. Ne vous en faite pas, je ne divulguerai pas votre secret. »

« Qu-qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il y à quelque chose entre moi et Castle? »

« C'est lui qui me la dit. »

« Il a quoi? » S'exclama Kate en colère.

« Oh, ne lui en voulez pas. S'il me la dit c'était parce que je voulais vous demander à sortir. Je vous ais regardé tous les deux pendant cette enquête, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Et comme je vous l'ais dit ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne. »

Il lui fit un dernier petit sourire avant de la laisser seul dans la sale de repos. Elle était tellement choquée et en colère qu'elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et lui dire la vérité. C'est là qu'elle vit Castle à travers la vitre de la sale.

Elle vit rouge.

« CASTLE! »

_*Uh-oh…*_

* * *

**Vous savez, je ne pense pas que Demming est un mauvais garçon. Non franchement, il est gentils, plutôt mignon. Son seul problème c'est qu'il s'est interressé à la mauvaise personne.**

**Dites moi si je dois continuer ou pas cette fic!**


	2. Den of Thieves part 2

**Wow! Merci pour toutes ses reviews! Voici le deuxième chapitre tant attendus! Je sais je poste vite! C'est grace a vos review, plus j'en reçoit et plus j'ai envie d'écrire!**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 2:**

« CASTLE! »

_*Uh-oh*_

Figé par la peur, l'écrivain ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il vit sa muse sortir de la sale de repos pour se précipiter vers lui folle de rage. Elle l'attrapa violement par l'oreille et l'entraîna dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Ow! Ouch! Pomme! Pomme! Pomme! »

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle le lâcha et alla fermer les portes ainsi que les rideaux. Une fois le dernier rideau baissé, elle s'immobilisa, toujours de dos à Castle. Celui-ci attendait patiemment et sans un bruit. Cette attente et ce silence le tuaient à petit feu.

« Qui croyez vous que vous êtes? » Demanda alors Kate, d'une voix froide.

« Pardon? » Il ne comprenait pas la question. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard froid mais aussi qui trahissait sa colère et sa déception. Cela déchirait le cœur de Rick de savoir qu'il en était la cause.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous? Vous croyez vraiment que parce que vous êtes Richard Castle vous avez le droit de décider de la vie des autres? »

« Non Kate je- »

« Ne m'appelez pas Kate! Seul mes amis le peuvent! »

« D'accord Beckett, je- »

« J'appréciais vraiment Tom, et maintenant à cause de vous, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. »

« Je sais que j'ai- »

« C'est quoi votre problème? Alors vous, vous avez le droit de coucher avec des…garces comme Ellie Monroe, mais moi je n'est pas le droit d'essayer d'avoir une relation stable avec homme tout à fait adorable? »

Castle ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle avait raison, il était un hypocrite. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour coucher avec Ellie il y a même pas deux semaines et là il faisait une crise de jalousie.

« Je suis désolé Beckett. Vous avez tout à fait raison… »

« Un peu que j'ai raison. »

« Hey! Si vous arrêtiez de vous faire les yeux doux toutes les cinq secondes ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Oh, parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant? »

« Je n'ais pas dis ça, je dis juste que vous auriez pu éviter de flirter comme ça devant moi.»

« Oh je suis désolée monsieur je viens le matin avec un air 'je me suis envoyé en l'air hier soir'! »

« Oh c'est bon! Je me suis excusé, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de plus? »

« Vous avez outre passé vos droits Castle! »

Le ton montait de plus en plus.

« De toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de vous demander de sortir! »

« Pas le droit? PAS LE DROIT? ET POURQUOI ? »

« PARCE QUE JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE VOUS AVANT LUI! »

Un silence suivit. Kate regardait l'écrivain choquée. Elle ne savais pas quoi répondre. Castle respirait bruyamment, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il se figea d'horreur.

« Je…Vous…enfin… » Balbutia le lieutenant.

« Kate je… » Il s'approcha d'elle mais au moment où il toucha son bras, elle sursauta et s'éloigna de lui.

« Non Castle, je…je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. » Sans attendre de réponse elle s'en alla du commissariat en courant, ne laissant aucun regard aux autres détectives et au médecin légiste.

Seul dans la sale de repos, Castle poussa un long soupir avant de s'écrouler sur le divan.

Quand il rentra chez lui, ce fut sa mère qui l'accueillit.

« Ah te voila enfin Richard…Richard? Tout va bien mon garçon? »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas mère. Où est Alexis? »

« Dans sa chambre, elle fait ses devoirs. Tu es sûr que ça va? »

« Mais oui, je vais…je vais aller dans mon bureau, écrire un peu… » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Martha le regarda faire inquiète.

Il devait être pas loin de 23h30 quand l'écrivain entendit des petits cou à sa porte d'entrée.

_*Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ci?*_

Il alla donc ouvrir pour voir Kate Beckett. Elle avait les yeux rougis ce qui indiqua à Castle qu'elle avait pleurée. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à se regarde dans les yeux puis Castle l'invita à entrer.

Ils allèrent au salon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée mais elle le coupa.

« Et si ça ne marchait pas? » Il compris tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

« Et si ça marchait? » Rétorqua-t-il. « Écoute, Kate. Je sais que tu as besoins de faits, de preuves que cela va marcher. Mais le fait est que je ne peux pas t'en donner et toi non plus. »

« Et si tu me laissais? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et pris son visage dans ses deux mains.

« Kate, tu es une femme extraordinaire. Tu es tout ce qu'un homme peux désirer chez une femme. Crois moi quand je te dis que jamais je ne te laisserai pour une autre. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes de nouveau alors qu'elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur son torse. « Et si tu me laissais, comme _elle_, elle ma laissée? »

La compréhension se lit sur le visage de l'écrivain.

« Oh Kate. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille. Tout comme toi tu ne peux pas me le promettre. En revanche, je peux te promettre de tout faire pour éviter les moments dangereux. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment après ça. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Finalement Kate inspira profondément.

« D'accord. »

« D'accord? » Un sourire éblouissant envahit son visage la faisant sourire involontairement.

« D'accord, mais on y va doucement, vraiment doucement. »

« C'est promis. »

« Je suis sérieuse Rick, des pas de bébé. » Seigneur Dieu il adorait quand elle l'appelait par son prénom.

« Des pas de bébé c'est promis. » Ils se sourirent un moment, tous deux débordant de bonheur de cette amour fraîchement trouvé. « Je peux t'embrasser maintenant? »

« Oui. »

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et pris ses lèvres délicatement dans un tendre baiser. Elle y répondit immédiatement avec la même douceur et tendresse que lui. C'est lui qui mit fin au baiser, et il posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il. Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**Dite moi vite si je dois continuer ou non!**


	3. Food to Die For

**Oh My! Merci pour vos reviews voila le chapitre 3**

**Spoiler: 2x22 Food To Die For.**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 3:**

« Qu'est-ce qui est tombé? » Demanda Castle en sortant de son bureau.

« Un stupide verre. » Répondit Alexis en ramassant les débris.

« Fait moi penser à en acheter des plus intelligent. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que le verre n'est pas le seul problème, je me trompe? »

« J'ai suis invitée dans les Hamptons, chez Lacey et quelques amies ce week-end. »

« Oh, ça a l'air sympa. Alors pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille? Ça devrais te faire plaisir. »

« La semaine prochaine j'ai des examens, je dois réviser tout le week-end. Mais j'ai envie d'aller dans les Hamptons. » Gémit-elle.

« L'éternel dilemme entre devoir et plaisir. Alors plus tard, il faut que tu arrives à trouver un travail dans lequel tu peux t'amuser. »

« En parlant de travail…Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt? » Demanda l'ado souriante.

« Seulement pour profiter de cette belle journée. » Répondit son père en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt pour retrouver un certain lieutenant de police? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Son sourire éblouissant racontait une toute autre histoire. Cela fit rire sa fille.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi papa. Kate et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et en plus je l'adore. » Castle sourit tendrement à sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci ma puce. Et je sais qu'elle t'adore aussi. »

* * *

Il arriva au poste 20 minutes plus tard avec deux gobelets remplis de café. Il fut déçu de voir Kate dans la sale de repos, se servant son propre café.

« Oh tu t'es déjà préparé du café… » Bouda-t-il. Cela fit sourire Kate qui ne out s'empêcher de lui donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi as-tu acheter la machine à express déjà? » Taquina-t-elle.

« Oui mais pas quand je t'apporte mon café. »

Elle rit doucement et renversa son café dans levier avant de prendre celui qu'il tendait.

« Voila, tu es content maintenant? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement avec un grand sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la jeune femme.

« C'est toujours d'accord pour demain soir? » Demanda Castle une fois arrivés. « Toi et moi dans ce petit restaurant oh combien romantique…? »

« Bien sur que ça l'est. » Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Kate.

« Beckett. »

* * *

« Madison? »

« Becks? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je suis de la brigade criminelle, je m'occupe de cette affaire. » Répondit le lieutenant souriante et choquée de revoir son amie d'enfance.

« C'est vrai? T'es sérieuse? »

« Oui! » Elles rirent et s'enlacèrent sous l'œil étonné, amusé et plein de curiosité de l'écrivain.

« Quelle manière vraiment affreuse de reprendre contacte. » Dit la blonde après s'être écartée du lieutenant.

« Madison Queller, voici Richard Castle. » Les présenta Kate.

« Enchantée. »

« Enchanté, appelez moi Rick. Où vous êtes vous connues? »

« Au lycée. » Répondit Madison.

Castle regarda Kate un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J'en reviens pas que la pire rebelle du groupe soit de la police maintenant. » Continua la blonde.

« Oui. » Sourit Kate quand elle vit le visage de son petit ami. Il avait l'air de jubiler.

* * *

« Une copine de lycée? Ce qui fait qu'elle connaît sûrement tous t'es petits secrets. » Taquina Castle alors qu'ils attendaient que Madison leur donne les informations dont-ils avaient besoin.

« Creuse autant que tu le veux Rick, mes secrets son bien gardés avec Maddie. »

L'écrivain sourit quand elle prononça son prénom. Quand ils étaient seuls, il était toujours Rick et elle était toujours Kate.

« Tu en es bien sur? »

« Peu importe ce qu'elle sait à propos de moi, je sais encore pire à propos d'elle. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin avant de continuer. « A cette époque là, on était toute une bande et on s'éclatait. »

« Et c'est quoi s'éclater? »

« Et bien, si tu le ne sais pas encore, ça veux dire que j'ai beaucoup de pains sur la planche. » Sourit-elle. Avant que Castle ne puisse répondre, Madison arriva avec les infos.

* * *

« Wolf était un ami, mais que cela me plaise ou non, je suis obligée de chercher un nouveau chef. » Dit Maddie à l'écrivain et sa muse plus tard dans la soirée. « J'ai un gala de charité, demain soir, chez Rocco Dispirito's. » Elle se tourna alors vers Beckett. « Hé, tu devrais venir avec moi, j'aurai du soutien morale et on pourra rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Oh, j'aimerai bien Maddie, c'est juste que Rick et moi avons quelque chose de prévu. »

« Oh! Vous êtes ensemble? » Demanda la blonde surprise mais contente.

Les deux amoureux sourirent et Rick posa sa main sur celle du lieutenant.

« Oui depuis un peu plus que deux semaines. » Dit-il ravi comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sa relation avec Beckett.

« Je croyais que tu t'intéressais qu'aux mauvais garçons Becks. » La taquina Madison.

« Crois moi, Rick est tout sauf un bon garçon. » Rit-elle. « Enfin bref, désolée pour ta soirée- »

« Attend Kate ce n'est pas grave, on peut toujours sortir un autre soir. » Intervint Castle.

« Rick… »

« Venez tous les deux. » Suggéra l'amie de Kate.

L'écrivain et sa muse échangèrent un regard avant de dire en même temps.

« D'accord. »

* * *

« J'ai entendu toute la conversation. » Dit Castle un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était toujours en costume et elle dans sa magnifique robe. « Bébés Castle? » Répéta-t-il en élevant un sourcil de façon suggestif. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Tout doux cow-boy, on a même pas fait l'amour encore… »

« Non je veux juste dire que…Je serai plus que ravi d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Et tu feras une excellente mère. »

« Tu le penses vraiment? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit air de vulnérabilité dans le regard.

« J'en suis persuadé. » Dit-il en caressant sa main.

« Un jour peut-être… » Sourit-elle.

« Un jour…C'est quand même dommage qu'Esposito nous ais appelé au plein milieux du dîner. On a même pas eu le temps de manger le plat principal »

* * *

« D'après moi, » commença Castle à la fin de l'enquête. « Elle aurait dû écouter son cœur. Quitter David pour Wolf. »

« Je comprend pourquoi elle ne la pas fait. Sa peur qu'il ne la laisse pour une autre. C'est pour les même raisons que j'ai eu tant de mal à nous laisser une chance. »

« Mais tu l'as fait. Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. » Dit-il doucement en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « De plus le cœur veut ce que le cœur veut, non? »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et se pencha vers lui afin de lui donner un doux baiser.

« Le mien à déjà ce qu'il veut. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Le mien aussi. »

* * *

**HELP! J'ai besoin de votre avis pour ma fic _L'appel de la Lune: _Si Castle devenait un loup-Garou, de quelle couleur serai son pelage?**


	4. Overkill

**Spoiler: 2x23 Overkill**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 4:**

Quand Castle arriva à la scène du crime, il vit Kate qui l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement bouclés vers le bas, un manteau rouge et un jean noir taille basse qui moulait à la perfection ses sublimes formes.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à sa beauté. Il n'osa même pas penser à sa réaction quand il la verra nu pour la première fois.

Elle finit par remarquer sa présence et lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Salut toi. » Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Salut. » Répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« On s'est vu hier soir. »

« Oui mais ce fut une longue nuit… »

Elle rit doucement avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un autre baiser plus passionné cette fois-ci. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille alors qu'elle attrapa les pans de sa veste.

Perdus dans le baiser, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de Lanie.

« Awww. Vous êtes trop mimi tous les deux. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le couple s'écarta légèrement l'un de l'autre, lui souriant un peu gêné.

« Oh ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Vous pouvez continuer. » Les taquina le médecin légiste.

« Et si on se mettait au boulot? Uh? » Dit Beckett.

« C'est parti! » S'enthousiasma l'écrivain.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé demander des échantillons. » S'exclama Kate agacée.

« Elle à dit tout ce que vous voulez. » Se défendit Castle « Et puis ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Ryan et Esposito. »

« Tu veux dire Charlotte et Miranda? » Corrigea Beckett.

« Attend, tu veux dire que je suis Carrie? » Demanda l'écrivain avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Kate le regarda horrifiée.

« Oh mon Dieu, mon petit ami est un métro sexuel. Tu connais même leur prénom! »

« Quoi? Je regardais la série par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère, et alors? » Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer? »

* * *

« C'était quoi ce numéro du méchant flic? » Demanda Beckett après qu'ils aient quittés le suspect.

« Quoi? » Demanda Castle avec l'ai innocent.

« Tu es comme ça depuis que j'ai demandée à Demming de nous aider sur cette enquête. »

« Ça na rien avoir avec Demming! » Rétorqua-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

« Oh vraiment? » De toute évidence elle ne le croyait pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma et il l'entraîna dans la sale de repos.

« Je suis désolé Kate, c'est juste que…J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde. »

« Rick… » Dit elle en attrapant son visage de ses mains le forçant à la regarder. « Je n'est pas vu Demming depuis que tu lui as menti il y a un mois de cela. Il sait qu'on est ensemble. »

« Peut-être, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. » Grommela-t-il.

« Ça m'est égale. Je suis avec toi maintenant. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

« Oui un kiosque, au coin de la 32e et de Lex. » Dit Demming dans son téléphone. « Oui allez-y, j'attend. »

« Ah! La voila qui sort de son immeuble » S'exclama Castle en regardant la vidéo de surveillance.

« Le time-code indique 22h18. » Informa Esposito.

« Ce qui lui aurait donné tout le temps de monter dans sa voiture et d'arriver à 22h34 chez son patron. » Continua Castle alors que Kate se r'approcha et se plaça juste derrière lui.

« On sait que le tueur est parti à 22h52. La question est: A quelle heure est-elle rentrée? » Demanda-t-elle en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Castle. Celui-ci se détendit légèrement, malgré la présence de Demming, à ce touché.

« Ok c'est bon. » Dit Tom en raccrochant. Il avait l'air déçu et il le fut encore plus quand il vit la main de Kate sur l'épaule de l'écrivain. « La banque à confirmé le retrait de Blake. »

« A quelle heure? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« 22h39, au plein milieux du meurtre. Ce n'est pas lui le meurtrier. »

Castle posa sa main devant sa bouche afin de cacher son sourire victorieux.

« La voila qui revient dans l'immeuble. » Annonça Esposito.

« Quelle heure? » Demanda l'écrivain en se cachant les yeux.

« 22h47. » Répondit Kate avec frustration. « Ce n'est pas elle non plus. »

« J'en été persuadé » Dit Castle surpris et déçu.

« Et moi donc. » S'exclama Demming.

« Vous savez les gars, il est tard, et si continuait ça demain? » Proposa Kate.

« Tu viens toujours à la maison ce soir? » Demanda L'écrivain.

« Bien sur. »

Rick se sela et entoura la taille de Beckett avec son bras. Après un dernier regard vers Tom, le couple s'en alla.

* * *

« Un sac avec une grosse somme en liquide, une chambre dans un motel anonyme et un Wilder furieux. » Énuméra Kate. « Ça ne peux dire qu'une chose… »

« On le faisait chanter. » Finit Castle.

« Et tout devient parfaitement logique. » Ajouta Demming.

« Alors » Commença Beckett. « La maître-chanteuse contacte Wilder en lui donnant pour instruction de venir au motel, tel jour, telle heure… »

« …Sûrement pour lui prouver qu'elle avait quoi le faire chanter. » Continua l'écrivain.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Mais elle ne veux pas se montrer, sans doute parce qu'elle travaille pour lui… »

« …Donc elle lui téléphone dans la chambre pour lui donner ses instructions… »

Demming s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Kate de devança.

« …Lui redescend pour demander à Benny à quoi elle ressemble… »

« …Plus tard, Wilder retourne dans la chambre pour déposer le sac sous le lit comme elle lui avait expliquée au téléphone… »

Encore une fois, Tom tenta d'ajouter quelque chose mais une fois de plus Kate le coupa.

« …Seulement Benny trouve l'argent avant la chanteuse… »

« …La rendant folle de rage… »

« …Assez pour lui donner l'envie de tuer. » Leurs visages étaient si proche qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre le sien de ses deux mains et de lui donner un langoureux baiser, oubliant totalement Demming.

* * *

Après l'interrogatoire, Castle se mit en quête de retrouver Kate. Il la trouva facilement, mais elle n'était pas seule.

« Tom écoute, je suis avec Rick maintenant… »

« Je sais qu'il à menti quand je lui ais demandé si vous étiez ensemble- »

« Oui mais par la suite on s'est réellement mit ensemble. »

La peine sur le visage de Demming, rendit Kate inconfortable.

« Je suis désolée Tom mais…Je suis amoureuse de lui. Tu perdrais ton temps avec moi. » Elle lui fit un dernier petit sourire sympathique avant de s'éloigner de lui.

« Oh Rick! » Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. « Tom me disait juste- »

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**Hey! Dite moi ce que vous avez pensés de ce chapitre.**

**Oui je vais faire un sequel de ma fic _L'appel de Lune._ D'ailleurs si l'un de vous à une idée pour le titre ça m'aiderai beaucoup**


	5. A Deadly Game

**Ravie que cette fic vous plaise! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de _La Croyance d'un Assassin_ dans les prochains jours. Peut-etre demain, ou peut-etre pas.**

**Spoiler: 2x24 A Deadly Game**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 5:**

« C'est devenu une tradition. » Dit Castle tout en marchant avec Kate vers la scène de crime. « Les feu de camps, les marshmallows grillés, les histoires de fantôme, les grasses matinées. On fait ça depuis qu'elle a cinq ans. »

« Ça a l'air génial. » Sourit le lieutenant. « Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a. »

« J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes. On est face à l'océan, il y a une piscine privée, tu pourrai bronzé toute la journée si tu le souhaite. » Il avait un grand sourire coquin en disant ça.

« Wow Rick, je ne pensais que tu étais près à tout pour me voir en maillot de bain. » Répondit Kate qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Mais bien sûre, si tu es mal à l'aise en maillot de bain, tu peux toujours nager entièrement nue. Je ne te jugerai pas. » Sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Beckett lui sourit et le frappa gentiment sur le bras avant de se concentrer sur la victime.

* * *

Kate reposa son téléphone les sourcils froncés de confusion. Elle fut néanmoins coupée dans ses pensées quand Rick posa son téléphone portable devant elle montrant une photo. Il s'agissait de la vue sur la plage depuis sa maison dans les Hamptons. Il alla s'asseoir sur son siège.

« On est face à l'océan, je ne t'avais pas menti et je te garanti qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde…après toi bien sur. »

Elle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire alors que le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ce faire à tous les compliments qu'il lui faisait. Et ils n'avaient même pas encore couchés ensemble alors que ça faisait bientôt un mois et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Peut-être que finalement elle n'aura pas le cœur brisé. Peut-être était-il l'homme de sa vie…

* * *

« Bingo. » Dit Castle en voyant une femme seule à sa table.

« Elle? » Demanda Kate dubitative.

« C'est la seule qui ne soit pas accompagnée… » Expliqua l'écrivain en s'approchant de cette femme, plein d'assurance. Arrivé près d'elle il dit. « Vous ne seriez pas l'amie de Steve? »

La femme le regarda confuse.

« Pardon? »

« Vous ne seriez pas l'amie de Steve? » Répéta-t-il plus doucement.

« Steve? Non désolée, je ne connais pas de Steve. » Répondit-elle avant de se replonger dans son magazine. Castle ne lâcha pas l'affaire et s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge et montrant bien son pines.

« Vous êtes sûr? Donc Steve n'est pas votre frère? »

« Allez vous en! » S'écria la femme.

« D'accord. » S'empressa de répondre l'écrivain avant de rejoindre Kate au bard.

« C'était pas elle. » Elle lui fit un sourire amusé.

« J'avais compris. Tu trouves pas ça un peu étrange? »

« Quoi? »

« La clandestinité, des rendez-vous secrets, des phrases codées…Moi je trouve ça…un peu vieux jeu. Pourquoi ne pas s'envoyer des mails cryptés? »

« Parce que parfois il faut savoir se déconnecter du réseaux. A propos, j'était très sérieux pour ce week-end. »

« Je sais Rick, mais certaine personnes doivent travailler pour gagner leur vie. »

« Oh allez Kate! Un week-end férié. »

« Oui, je dois toujours trouver une nouvelle appartement… »

« Chut… » La coupa Castle quand il vit un homme en costume entré dans le café.

* * *

Kate regardait attentivement le tableau devant elle. Rick venait de partir, il avait une parie de poker de prévu avec ses amis les romanciers. Cela ne déranger pas Beckett parce qu'elle allait rentrer tard ce soir là. Ce qui la fit un instant réfléchir.

Devait-elle vraiment se chercher un nouvelle appartement? Elle savait que Rick et sa famille étaient plus qu'heureux qu'elle vive chez eux. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivé d'Esposito.

« Yo Beckett…Alors c'est du sérieux entre vous et Castle? »

« Oui, très sérieux. » Sourit-elle.

« Vous partez avec lui dans les Hamptons? »

« Je ne sais pas…je dois toujours me trouver un appartement… »

« Pourquoi faire? Vous n'êtes pas heureuse chez lui? »

« Si mais…Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt…? » Demanda Kate. On put entendre de la vulnérabilité dans sa voix.

« Oh allez Beckett. Ça fait quoi? Un mois que vous êtes ensemble? »

« Un mois et demi. » Corrigea-t-elle.

« D'accord, ça fait un mois et demi que vous êtes ensemble et franchement…je ne vous ais jamais vu aussi heureuse, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Pourquoi croyez vous qu'il soit là depuis tout ce temps? Pour ses recherches? Il peut écrire au moins cinquante bouquins. Moi je crois plutôt que c'est pour être auprès d'un certain lieutenant de police. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde peut le voir. Ça serait bête de tout gâcher. »

Il ne la laissa pas le temps de répondre et retourna à ses occupation laissant Kate songeuse.

* * *

« Hey. » Fit Kate quand elle vit Castle dans la sale de repos avec tous les autres. Elle se servit un verre, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui tandis que les autres riaient entre eux.

« Salut toi! » Sourit l'écrivain. « Ils me font un pot de départ juste parce que je pars en vacances jusqu'en Automne! C'est dingue. »

« Oui…Alors…J'ai parlée avec le capitaine. »

« Oui…? »

« Il m'a accordé une semaine de vacances… » Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son visage s'illuminer.

« Je croyais que tu voulais trouver un nouvelle appartement et t'installer? »

« C'est-ce que je comptais faire mais…Je suis bien où je suis actuellement alors… »

L'écrivain rit de bon cœur avant d'attraper son jolie visage et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Et tu es la plus que bienvenue à rester où tu es actuellement… » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres fou de joie. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser en retour. Ces vacances s'annonçaient prometteuses.

* * *

**J'avais prévue de finir ma fic là. Qu'est-ce que vous en dite? Je continue par la saison 3 en faisant un détour par les Hamptons ou pas? A vous de décider. Je suis à votre service!**


	6. Aux Hamptons

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 6:**

Kate resta un instant muette devant la beauté de la vue sur la mer, qu'on pouvait voir à partir du porche de la maison de Castle aux Hamptons. Et dire qu'elle avait faillit décliner l'invitation.

Deux bras bien chauds l'enlaça par derrière. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnu l'odeur familière et rassurante de son petit ami et avec un soupire d'aise, se colla encore plus contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, puis ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à regarder la mère, simplement heureux d'être avec l'autre.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, au creux de son oreille. Son souffle la fit frissonner involontairement et l'écrivain sourit à sa réaction

« C'est magnifique Rick. »

« N'est-ce pas? Mais ne nous voilons pas la face, ce n'est rien comparé à toi. »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, toujours pas habituée aux compliments. Elle se tourna dans ses bras et enroula les siens autour du cou de Castle. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ce souriant bêtement mais tendrement avant que l'écrivain ne pose ses lèvres délicatement sur celles du lieutenant.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? » Demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Et bien, ça fait un baille que je ne me suis pas baignée. Et en plus je suis impatiente de te montrer mon nouveau bikini. Il va te plaire, crois moi. » Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin. Il grogna alors que des images, plus coquines les unes que les autres, envahirent son esprit. Il avala difficilement sa respiration.

« Bon et bien…allons nous baigner… » Le sourire de Kate s'agrandit, puis après un léger baiser, elle s'en alla à l'étage pour enfiler son maillot de bain.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. La mâchoire de Castle tomba au sol, lorsqu'il la vit en maillot de bain et surtout quand il vit le dessin sur le maillot de bain.

Le bikini était noir, et au niveau du sein gauche et du slip il y avait donc un dessin. Il s'agissait de son nom: CASTLE, et il y avait une plume qui suivait la barre du A. **(N/A: Vous avez compris, c'est comme le titre de la série. Lol) **C'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu, c'était comme si cela disait: 'Propriété de Richard Castle, ne pas toucher!'.

« Ça te plait? Je l'ai trouvée par hasard en faisant du shopping. Lanie s'est moquée de moi mais il fallait absolument que je l'achète. » Il n'avait pas les mots pour dire à quel point il adorait ça. Mais l'expression sur son visage, suffit largement au lieutenant.

Il s'apprêta à lui répondre quand même, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Sur sa hanche droite, pas loin de son nombril, elle avait un tatouage. C'était une petite phrase, écrite dans une très belle écriture, suivit d'initiales:

_Requiescat In Pace J.B_

L'écrivain s'approcha de sa muse et toucha délicatement le tatouage. Kate redevint alors sérieuse et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Ca veux dire: Repose En Paix J.B en latin…J'avais 21 ans, ma mère était morte depuis quelques mois, mon père devenait un alcoolique…Et puis un jour, je suis passée devant ce salon de tatouage et sur un coup de tête… »

« C'est magnifique… » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Mais je dois avouer que ce bikini avec mon nom dessus… » Son sourire ravageur était revenu ce qui la fit rire alors qu'elle s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers la plage.

« Le dernier arrivé dans l'eau est une poule mouillée! » Rit-elle avant de courir.

« Hey! C'est de la triche! » S'écria l'écrivain en courant derrière elle.

Ils s'amusèrent dans l'eau pendant des heures avant de rentrer et de prendre une douche. Ils préparèrent alors le dîner, et mangèrent devant la télé comme un vieux couple marié depuis des années le ferait.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, ils continuèrent à regarder la télé. Au milieux du film, Castle ne suivait plus. Il était beaucoup plus passionné à regarder la magnifique jeune femme à c'est côté.

« Serais-tu en train de me mater, Rick? » Demanda le lieutenant sans tourner ses yeux de la télé.

« Je t'admire, c'est différent. » Corrigea-t-il.

« C'est quand même flippant. » Sourit-elle avant de le regarder elle aussi. Ils se sourirent un moment, puis l'écrivain l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint vite passionné et Rick passa ses mains sous le chemisier de Kate et grogna lorsqu'il toucha sa peau nue.

« On devrait peut-être continuer ça dans la chambre… » Murmura Kate contre ses lèvres. Rick arrêta alors le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. Bien que sa faisait déjà six semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, et que maintenant ils vivaient ensemble, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, ils n'avaient pas encore coucher ensemble, et il pouvait entendre encore un peu.

« Tu es sûr? On est pas pressés, on à tout notre temps pour ça. » Lui dit-il sincèrement. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il était vraiment l'homme parfait.

« Oui j'en suis sûr, je t'aime Rick. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il se redressa puis hissa le lieutenant dans ses bras telle une mariée avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Arrivés dans celle-ci, il la posa dans le lit délicatement, avant de se coucher sur elle et de reprendre ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Il n'y avait aucun empressement dans leurs gestes. Ils étaient lent, attentifs et minutieux. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, posant des baisers à chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte. Quand ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, Castle se baissa juste qu'au niveau du tatouage et y déposa un tendre et long baiser. Kate ferma les yeux sous la force des émotions que ce simple geste lui apporta. Il remonta alors à ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime tellement Kate…Je suis fou de toi… »

« Je t'aime aussi Rick… » Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il lui enleva ses derniers vêtements et elle en fit de même, sans se lâcher une seule fois des yeux. Ils ne firent pas de préliminaires. Pas pour leur première fois. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Castle se positionna entre les cuisses de Kate, puis il entra en elle doucement et ne s'arrêta qu'au fond de son vagin. Ils haletèrent tous les deux à la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un. Elle était humide, étroite et chaude autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil. Elle avait la taille parfaite pour lui. C'était comme si, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Kate enroula sa jambe gauche autour de sa taille, lui demandant sans parole de bouger. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Le mouvement était lent mais oh combien satisfaisant pour les deux nouveaux amants. Ils bougeaient en harmonie, anticipant l'envie de l'autre. Leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autre avec tendresse et amour. Leur bouche explorait celle de l'autre. Toujours en harmonie.

Quand Kate senti l'apogée arriver, elle enroula sa deuxième jambe autour de la taille de l'écrivain et bougea en même temps que lui, rendant la friction encore plus intense. Il compris le message et accéléra son mouvement de hanche.

Elle cria son nom d'extase et il en fit de même quelques seconde après elle. Il s'écroula sur elle, cachant son visage dans son cou. Leurs corps tremblaient encore, face à l'intense plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donner l'un l'autre. Kate le serra dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux avec une main, souriante et satisfaite.

« Bon Dieu Kate…c'était… »

« Oui je sais…Je t'aime Rick. »

« Je t'aime aussi Kate. Seigneur je t'aime aussi. » Après un dernier long baiser il se retira d'elle puis se coucha à ses côtés l'attirant vers lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et posa une main sur son torse, dessinant des formes imaginaires dessus.

Après quelque instant de silence, Castle surpris sa muse lorsqu'il la souleva légèrement afin de pouvoir la pénétrer encore une fois.

« Rick! Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Désolé, je veux juste rester en toi, rien de plus. Juste…enfin je veux être lié à toi. »

Bien qu'il n'était plus en érection, il arriva sans mal à entrer en elle. Tous deux soupirèrent de bonheur à cette nouvelle connexion. Kate reposa alors sa tête contre son épaule et les deux amoureux purent enfin s'endormir.


	7. De retour à NY

**Le chapitre 7 comme promis. Euh, je l'ais écrit en vitesse alors dite moi si vous voyez des fautes gênantes! Merci!**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 7:**

Le reste de la semaine ne fut que repos, promenade au bord de la mer au couché du soleil, petit déjeuner au lit, baignade, tranquillité. Et bien sûre, ils refirent l'amour. Plusieurs fois par jours, tous les jours, dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables.

Kate n'avait jamais passée une semaine aussi parfaite. Toutes les craintes qu'elle avait eu, à propos de sa relation avec Rick étaient partis en fumé après ces sept merveilleux jours. Et l'idée de devoir retourner au boulot le lendemain la rendait malade.

« Ugh. » Grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle était à moitié couchée sur Castle, entièrement nue tout comme lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ce soir on repart pour New York, et demain je reprend le travail… »

Son ton boudeur fit rire l'écrivain.

« Je croyais que tu adorais ton travail? »

« J'adore mon travail…juste pas maintenant. »

Rick rit de nouveau.

« Oh! Et en plus il y a le déménagement! »

« Ah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Les amis c'est fait pour ça! Je suis sûre que Ryan, Esposito et Lanie seront ravis de nous aider. »

« Ouais, je suis sûre qu'ils seront extatiques! » Rit Kate avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Vers 19h ils reprirent la route pour rentrer à New York. Quand ils arrivèrent au loft il était presque minuit, alors ils posèrent leur valise dans l'entrée et allèrent directement se coucher.

Le week-end qui suivit, fut le jour de l'emménagement. Tout le monde était là, Lanie, Esposito, le capitaine, Ryan et même Jim Beckett. Alexis était toujours à Princeton et Martha en tourné. Après une journée à déplacer des cartons, certains très lourd, ils prirent tous l'apéritif dans le salon.

Castle poussa un soupire de contentement alors que ses yeux parcoururent les personnes présentent avec lui. Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres et la bonne ambiance générale lui réchauffait le cœur.

Pendant très longtemps il avait crut que petite amie et amis ne pouvaient pas s'entendre entre eux. Mais ce soir là, en regardant Kate rire à une bêtise qu'avait dit Ryan, il se dit qu'il avait été à côté de la plaque. Et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Il poussa un nouveau sourire, entoura les épaule de Kate avec son bras et la rapprocha de lui.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit un beau sourire. Il le lui rendit et ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner un doux baiser. Elle posa l'une de ses main sur la joue de l'écrivain pour approfondir le baiser. Au bout de quelques seconde, Esposito se racla la gorge.

« Hé les deux tourtereaux, il y a des chambres pour ça! »

Kate arrêta le baiser en rougissant légèrement, elle avait oubliée pendant un instant qu'elle et Rick n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce. Rick lui regarda le père de Kate avec inquiétude. Mais à son grand soulagement Jim Beckett avait l'air réjouit de voir sa fille aussi heureuse.

Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde s'apprêta à partir, Kate disait au revoir aux autres alors que Jim alla voir Castle. Celui devint quelque peu inquiet en voyant le regard sérieux de Beckett senior.

« Mr Castle… »

« Appelez moi Rick, Mr Beckett. »

« Uniquement si vous m'appelez Jim. »

« C'est d'accord. » Les deux hommes se sourirent avant que le père de Kate ne revint sérieux.

« Je…Quand ma femme est morte…nous avons été dévastés…Je me suis mis à boire et ça a forcé Kate à s'occuper de moi en plus de vivre son deuil…Elle s'est construit ces murs, pour la protéger de tout…Mais vous…vous avez réussit là où beaucoup on échoué. Et pour ça j'aimerai vous dire merci. »

Il tendis sa main vers Castle qui la serra automatiquement. L'écrivain était vraiment émus par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il l'était tellement qu'il ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre à part…

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi! »

Jim rit doucement avant de retrouver son regard sérieux.

« Kate vous a-t-elle dit que j'étais dans l'armé? »

« Huh, non. »

« Spécialisé en armement, et j'ai une très belle collection d'armes en tout genre chez moi…Ne me forcez pas à les utiliser, par ce que je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. Croyez-moi. »

Rick avala difficilement sa salive. A ce moment là, Kate arriva près d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Puis voyant le regard de l'écrivain, elle se tourna vers son. « Papa qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? »

« Moi? Mais rien. » Répondit-il innocemment.

« Je ne te crois pas. Regarde le! On dirait qu'il a vu un monstre! »

« Je ne fais que mon rôle de père. » Sur ceux il embrassa sa fille sur sa joue. « Je vais y aller maintenant. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux. »

Jim salua une dernière fois le couple avant de s'en aller, les laissant seul dans le loft. Une fois la porte fermée, Rick frissonna.

« Dis donc…Ton père est vraiment flippant. »

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, Martha était revenue de sa tournée depuis deux jours et le séjours d'Alexis à Princeton venait à son terme.

« Viens avec moi, s'il te plait… » Bouda Castle.

« Rick… »

« Alexis sera contente de te revoir…Allez, je sais que tu en meurt d'envi. »

« C'est juste que…Ces retrouvailles doivent se faire…en famille. »

« Exactement. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu viennes. Tu fais partie de la famille. »

Cela accéléra légèrement les battements de son cœur. Elle regarda de nouveau son air boudeur puis soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon d'accord. »

« YES! »

* * *

« Papa! » Alexis Castle sauta dans les bras de son père qui retourna l'étreinte avec le même enthousiasme.

« Oh ma puce tu m'as manqué! »

« Tu m'as manquée aussi. »

Kate se tenait un peu à l'écart ne voulant pas interrompre les retrouvailles père-fille. Néanmoins quand l'adolescente remarqua sa présence, elle sauta dans ses bras également.

« Kate! Je suis contente que tu sois venue me chercher aussi. »

Le lieutenant, un peu choqué par cette étreinte soudaine, mis quelques seconde avant de d'encercler la rousse dans ses bras. Elle senti alors l'ado soupirer contre sa poitrine et resserrer l'étreinte. Émue de ce geste, Kate regarda Castle qui avait un air qui disait _Je te l'avais bien dit!_.

L'ado s'écarta alors et pris la main de son père et de Kate, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

« Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux? » Demanda-t-elle au lieutenant.

« Euh, oui. J'en ais marre des cheveux court. »

« Tu es très joli comme ça. »

Cela fit rougir Beckett et Castle ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter une couche.

« Vraiment très très joli. » Dit il d'une voix suggestive en haussant les sourcils. Kate fronça les siens mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle pressa légèrement la main de l'ado qui était dans la sienne.

Elle pouvait vraiment s'habituer à cette vie.

* * *

**Les reviews c'est comme le chocolat: des aphrodisiaques!**


	8. A Deadly Affair

**Enfin! La suite! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!**

**Spoiler: 3x01 A Deadly Affair**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 8:**

Le lieutenant Kevin Ryan était concentré. Extrêmement concentré. Assis a son bureau, ses yeux ne quittaient pas une seule seconde l'œuf qu'il essayait de faire tenir debout depuis près dune demi-heure. Derrière lui, son collègue, le lieutenant Javier Esposito, qui lisait un magazine, le regardait faire a la fois ennuyé et curieux de voir s'il allait réussir.

C'est alors que des talons bien familiers se firent entendre. Surpris par l'arrivée plus ou moins soudaine, Ryan lâcha l'œuf qui alla s'écraser au sol. Kate s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

« Vous reconstituez le meurtre de Humpty Dumpty? » Leur demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« C'est l'équinoxe d'automne. » Répondit Ryan comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Selon le sorcier ici présent, c'est le seul jour où l'œuf tient debout. » Expliqua Esposito en retournant à son magazine.

« Vous n'avez pas de travail à faire? » Demanda Kate.

« Nah… »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Oh, moi si. » Elle lança un dossier sur le bureau de Ryan. D'un mouvement de main, elle leur ordonna de s'en occuper avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

« Et ce truc avec l'œuf, c'est une légende urbaine. »

« C'est faux, j'ai vu Castle le faire l'année dernière. » Dit Kevin en essuyant l'œuf.

« D'ailleurs où est-il? » Demanda Esposito.

« Il est parti voir une amie à lui…Une sculpteuse je crois… »

C'est alors que son téléphone sonna.

« Beckett…Oui, on arrive. »

* * *

« Lancez une enquête de voisinage. » Ordonna Beckett en fixant le corps. « On obtiendra peut-être d'autres éléments. »

« Hé c'est Castle! » Coupa soudainement Ryan. Ces collègues regardèrent dans la même direction que lui, dans la librairie, pour voir la silhouette bien familière de Rick Castle. Kate fronça les sourcils de confusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Quand la forme fut assez près elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait en carton.

« Il à donc fini son livre. » Dit l'irlandais avant de regarder Kate avec amusement. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait eu du temps pendant les vacances. »

« C'est vrai, » continua Esposito, également amusé. « Deux ans de frustration sexuelle…c'est long. »

Kate rougis légèrement mais ne dédaigna pas répondre.

« Il aurait pu nous envoyer une copie! » Dit Lanie. « Je paris que toi tu l'as déjà lu. » Rajouta-t-elle en regardant son amie. Celle-ci rougis encore un peu et fit un petit sourire.

« J'en suis au chapitre 12. »

« Pff, favoritisme! » S'exclama le médecin légiste d'un air exagérément contrariée.

« Ça du bon de sortir avec un écrivain célèbre. » Dit Esposito.

« Bon revenons à notre affaire. » Ordonna Kate. « On a quoi d'autre sur la victime? »

« Elle avait un petit ami, Evan Murphy. Il arrive. »

« Bon remontons voir si on trouve autre chose. » Finit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Ryan resta un instant devant la forme en carton de Castle.

« Il est vraiment beau gosse… » Il soupira puis suivit ses deux collègues.

* * *

« L'adresse est celle de Maya Santori, 32 ans et pas de casier. »

Kate fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit le nom. Maya Santori. Ce nom était bizarrement familier…

« Appart 417? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais il est là. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte pour voir qu'elle avait été forcée. Ils sortirent leur arme. Ils entrèrent, arme en joue, vérifiant dans chaque coins de la pièce, avant de s'arrêter devant une autre porte. Ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de l'autre côté.

Kate regarda ses deux collègues, puis enfonça la porte.

« NYPD! »

« Mains en l'air! »

« Il est armé! »

« Wow! »

« Rick? »

« Kate? »

« Mais…? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je t'ais dit ce matin que j'allais voir mon amie Maya pour la sculpture… »

« Rick…lâche ton arme. »

« Quoi? »

« Ton arme. Lâche-la tout de suite. »

« Oh, euh oui. » Il se baissa légèrement et fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez… »

« Je suis désolée Rick, mais je n'est pas le choix…Tourne toi. »

« Kate…Tu ne peux pas croire que- »

« Je sais que tu n'y est pour rien. Mais si je ne fais pas ça dans les règles on peut tous avoir des ennuis. »

« Je comprend. » Dit-il sincèrement avant de se retourner. Kate s'approcha de lui et lui passa les menottes.

« Richard Castle… » Elle avait du mal à parler et sa s'entendait dans sa voix. « Je vous arrête pour meurtre. »

* * *

« Tu es libre de partir. » Annonça Kate en ouvrant la porte de la sale d'interrogatoire.

« Déjà? »

« Les balles ne concordent pas. Tu es libre. » Sourit-elle avec soulagement.

« Oh. » Il se leva et attrapa sa veste puis s'avança vers elle et lui murmura sensuellement. « Nous allons avoir un problème alors lieutenant. Parce que je n'est aucune attention de m'en aller. De plus, j'ai été un très vilain garçon… »

Kate rougis légèrement et sourit contre les lèvres de l'écrivain.

« Je te punirais ce soir… » Dit-elle sur le même ton, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

* * *

« C'est endroit, c'est comme un cirque avec de l'alcool! Pourquoi je ne le connaissais pas? » S'exclama Castle en regardant la danseuse à moitié nu avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il rencontra le regard meurtrier de sa petite amie et redevint instantanément sérieux. Le visage du lieutenant s'adoucit et devint coquin.

« Ce n'est rien, comparé à certains clubs où je suis allée. »

Cela attira l'attention de l'écrivain. Son regard rêveur était revenu.

* * *

« Je sais qui est le tueur! » S'écrièrent l'écrivain et sa muse et même temps, se tournant l'un vers l'autre. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, un sourire idiot accroché à leurs lèvres. Castle maudissait le fait qu'ils étaient au milieux du commissariat. Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

« Oh si tu savais à quel point ça ma manqué… » Murmura-t-il avec contentement. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

« Plus jamais je ne prendrais de vacances! J'aurais reprendre en même temps que toi. »

« Gina t'aurait tuée. Tu devais finir ton livre. »

« Je l'ais fini! Il y a presque deux semaines… »

« Mais maintenant tu es là… »

« Oui, je suis là. »

« Allez…Nous avons des tueurs à attraper. »

* * *

« Castle! A terre maintenant! » Cria Kate en pointant son arme vers lui. Il ne répondit pas et pointa son arme vers elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans ses yeux et la confusion de Kate disparut en un quart de seconde. Elle rétrécit ses yeux afin de viser et vit qu'il en faisait de même.

Deux coups de feu retentirent, relativement en même temps.

Suivit de longs cris de douleur.

L'écrivain et sa muse se tournèrent pour voir derrière eux les meurtriers de l'affaire avant de se regarder de nouveau.

« Je n'est pas douté une seule seconde. » Dit Castle.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Kate.

Ils mentaient tous les deux et ça ils le savaient tous les deux.

* * *

_**Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de La Croyance d'un Assassin**_** dans les prochains jours, mais aucune promesse. Pour _Blood History_ il faudra attendre plus longtemps, je me concentre sur mes fics de Castle en ce moment. Désolée pour ceux qui la suive, mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Là encore, aucune promesse!**


	9. He's Dead, She's Dead

**Bonjours à tous! Je sais je me répète mais encore désolée pour cette attente, j'ai encore mon concours de Kiné à passer alors les révisions me prennent un temps fou. Enfin bref, voila le chapitre 9! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Spoiler: 3x02 He's Dead, She's Dead**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 9:**

Martha tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte du loft de son fils. Là elle vit celui-ci près de l' évier dans la cuisine, Alexis assise près de la table et Kate juste à côté d'elle.

« Oh bonjour! » S'exclama-t-elle à leur rencontre. « Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école? » Demanda-t-elle à sa petite fille. Celle-ci la regarda bizarrement.

« Les cours ne commencent que dans une heure. »

« Oui, si tu espérais rentrer en douce de ta folle nuit c'est raté. » Rajouta Rick.

Kate eu un petit rire et le tapa gentiment sur le bras.

« Laisse ta mère tranquille, au moins elle, elle s'amuse. »

L'actrice sourit, contente que le lieutenant prenne sa défense.

« Merci beaucoup Kate, mais Rick se trompe complètement. J'ai juste pas remarquée qu'il était aussi tôt. » Dit-elle en regardant sa montre. « J'ai été un peu distraite se matin. » Rajouta-t-elle en exposant sa main gauche et donc l'impressionna bague qu'elle avait.

« Tu veux dire distraite ou complètement hypnotisée par cette énorme pierre à ta main gauche? » Demanda Rick en souriant et regardant la bague. Kate, après s'être remis de la surprise se leva et alla les rejoindre regardant à son tour la magnifique bague.

« Wow, félicitation Martha. »

« Merci ma chère. » Rit l'actrice. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent brièvement puis Alexis attrapa la main de sa grand-mère. Avant que l'ado ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le téléphone de Kate sonna. Celle-ci s'excusa puis s'éloigna afin de pouvoir répondre.

« Chet Pallaber à fait sa demande? » Fit Alexis.

« Alexis il est temps de l'appeler 'Oncle Chet' » Remarqua l'écrivain.

« Ah non non, pas si vite, attendez tous les deux, Chet et moi ne sommes pas fiancé d'accord? Il ma effectivement demandé en mariage hier soir, je lui ais dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. En attendant d'avoir ma réponse, il m'a dit de garder cette bague, donc… »

« Hum, vraiment malin. Les diamants peuvent être très persuasifs. Je peux déjà l'entendre murmurer: garde moi, garde moi… »

« Ah, malheureusement comme Chet fait monter les mise de façon considérable, je vais devoir décider si je relance ou si je me couche. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais Chet. » Dit Alexis.

« Oh je l'aime chérie. C'est vrai, mais en fait je crois que pour moi c'est- »

« Le frisson à disparut. » Fini Castle.

« Oui exactement. Depuis un bout de temps à vrai dire. Oh! Bien que cette petite merveille l'est fait revenir dix petites minutes. »

Cela fit rire son fils.

« Si c'est pas le bon tu ne devrais pas l'épouser selon moi. » Conseilla l'adolescente.

« Oh ça ne la pas arrêtée auparavant. » Taquina l'écrivain.

« Ça nous manque de ne plus t'avoir avec nous constamment. » Continua l'ado, ignorant la remarque de son père. « Pas vrai papa? »

Celui-ci, au lieu de répondre, pris une gorgée de son jus d'orange et regarda ailleurs.

« Papa? » Répétèrent les deux rousses en même temps. C'est à ce moment là que Kate arriva armé et avec son arme.

« Rick? On a un meurtre. »

« Sauvé par le gong » Dit Martha qui sourit au regard confus du lieutenant.

* * *

« Alors c'est vraiment Viviane Marchant? La célèbre voyante? » S'exclama Castle alors qu'il entra sur les lieux du crime avec Beckett.

« Vous la connaissez? » Demanda Ryan.

« Oh oui. Elle était extrêmement populaire et appréciée dans certain cercles. Elle ma fait des révélations dans une réception mondaine il y a huit ans, et c'était plutôt…extraordinaire. »

« Extraordinaire? » Répéta Kate avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Oui, elle savait tout de moi et elle ma prédit l'avenir. Ce soir là elle ma dit qu'une magnifique femme viendrait s'installer chez moi… » Kate le va les yeux vers Lanie qui eu un petit sourire mais ne lâcha pas son bloc note des yeux. « …et y resterai pour toujours. » Beckett se tourna vers lui et il lui fit une sourire tendre. « Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de ma mère mais…près de huit ans plus tard… »

Ils continuèrent à se sourire puis Kate retourna son attention vers la victime.

« Coïncidence. »

* * *

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu? » Demanda l'écrivain à sa muse en sortant de la maison de leur suspect. Après avoir passé le portillon, il attrapa sa main tendrement dans la sienne.

« Je penses qu'il est possible qu'Albert est tué Viviane avant que _l'univers_ n'arrange les choses. » Elle avait dit le mot _univers_ avec un peu de moquerie.

« Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de se couple, Albert et Laurine. Deux anciens amants réunis par le destin. »

« Tu veux dire, réunis par coïncidence? »

« Tu ne crois pas au destin? Et aux âmes sœurs? »

« Non. »

Rick s'arrêta soudainement, la forçant à s'arrêter aussi. Elle vit dans ses yeux que ses propos l'avait un peu blessé. Comprenant la raison, elle lui sourit tendrement et de sa main libre caressa sa joue.

« Non, je ne crois pas aux âmes sœurs. En revanche, je crois, non je suis absolument certaine que nous deux c'est pour la vie et même plus encore. » Sur ceux, elle s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres.

« En un sens c'est la même chose. » Murmura Castle.

Kate lui lança un regard à moitié désespéré à moitié amusé avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

* * *

« Si Viviane est allée voir Tony Johnson le jour de sa mort c'était certainement à propos d'une chose importante comme ce tueur qu'elle recherchait, mais tu vas sûrement dire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. »

Rick avait dit ça avec un ton légèrement agacé qui poussa à sa petite amie de se tourner vers lui avec un air surpris.

« Rick, pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que je puisse croire à toutes ses histoires, de voyance, de destin et aussi de Père Noël. » Demanda-t-elle en sonnant à la porte de leur prochain suspect.

« Parce que, si tu ne crois même pas à la possibilité que la magie existe, tu ne la trouvera jamais. » Répondit-il avait une légère tristesse qui fit perdre le sourire de lieutenant.

Elle le regarda intensément avant de lui rétorquer.

« Je crois en nous. Et ça me suffis largement. »

Toute tristesse disparut de son visage et il sentit son cœur fondre devant l'implication de ses mots. Avant de pouvoir répondre la porte s'ouvrit. Il se sourit à lui-même alors que Kate se présenta à la femme.

_*Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus*, _se dit-il, _*Que tu le crois ou non Kate. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs.*_

* * *

Quand Kate sorti de la sale de bain, elle alla se coucher contre le torse de Rick. L'enterrement de Chet avait fait remonter des peurs que Kate n'avait pas ressenti depuis quelques mois. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui arriverai si elle perdait Rick. Celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées car il la serra encore plus contre lui.

Les mots de la fille de la victime lui revint alors en mémoire. _Alexandre._ Quel était le pourcentage de chance que le deuxième prénom de Rick était justement Alexandre? Une partie d'elle, lui dit que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, mais l'autre partie...lui racontait une toute autre histoire.

Un sourire apparut sur son beau visage.

* * *

**Hey! vous avez vu la fin de l'épisode 3x21? A la la je n'arrêtais pas de crier: Mais embrassez-vous bordel de merde! Ah c'est deux là sont vraiment épuisant mentalement parlant. -_-'**


	10. Under The Gun part 1

**Spoiler: 3x03 Under The Gun**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 10:**

« Le petit déjeuner! » Exclama Alexis en entrant dans la chambre de Castle et Beckett.

L'écrivain était en train de lire le journal alors que sa muse somnolait tranquillement contre son épaule. En revanche l'arrivée plus ou moins soudaine d'Alexis, la réveilla en un petit sursaut. Elle se repositionna mieux dans le lit, permettant à Rick de faire de même, alors que sa fille lui posa le plateau sur ses jambes.

« Wow Alexis. » Dit le lieutenant. « Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« C'est vrai ma puce. Qu'est-ce qu'on à fait pour mériter ça? »

« Tout simplement parce que je vous aime tous les deux! » Répondit l'ado avec un sourire innocent.

Kate lui lança un sourire entendue sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fais ça pour rien, mais elle ne dit pas un mot et pris une gorgée de son café, laissant Rick s'occuper de ça. C'est à ce moment là que son téléphone sonna.

« Oups, désolée. » Elle leur fit à petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'en aller, le téléphone à l'oreille et son café en main.

Une fois partie, Castle se tourna vers sa fille.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Rien. Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

« Mars 1999, tu voulais un cartable Hello Kitty. J'ai eu du pain perdu avec un smiley en chantilly. Octobre 2004, tu voulais un kit tout neuf de sabres lasers de _L'Empire contre-attaque_. J'ai eu une omelette en forme de Dark Vador. »

Alexis poussa un soupire sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de demander.

« Ok, je veux un Vespa. C'est un scooter, tous mes amis en ont. Je circulerais bien mieux en ville et c'est sans danger. »

Son père lui fit une grimace septique.

« Je porterai un casque et je sortirai jamais la nuit. » Argumenta la rousse.

« Sauf que conduire dans New York c'est digne de la saga _Mad Max._ »

« Papa, j'en ais réellement envi. Pourrais-tu au mois y penser? S'il te plait.» Elle lui des petits yeux de biche, qu'elle savait très bien que son père ne pourra pas y résister.

A ce moment là, Kate était à l'embrasure de la porte et s'amusait à regarder Rick, qui ne pouvait à l'évidence, pas dire non à sa fille.

« D'accord, j'y réfléchirai. »

Le lieutenant se retint de rire alors qu'Alexis sourit victorieusement à son père. Sachant qu'elle ne les dérangerai plus Kate entra dans la chambre.

« Rick? On a un meurtre. »

L'écrivain tenta de mettre une fraise dans sa bouche mais sa fille lui attrapa le poignet le coupant dans son mouvement.

« Rappel toi de ta dernière scène de crime, l'estomac plein. »

Les deux adultes eurent un frisson de dégoût en repensant à ce jour là.

Comment oublier?

* * *

« Tu était une fille avant. »

Kate eu un sourire confus et amusé à la fois.

« Je le suis toujours. »

« Peux-tu alors me dire, pourquoi ma fille veux l'un de ces engins? » Il lui montra sur son téléphone, une photo d'Alexis sur un vespa.

« Et bien, les deux-roues remplacent le poney qu'on aura jamais. » Répondit le lieutenant en plaisantant qu'à moitié.

« Tu en avais un? »

« Je l'ai toujours. Chez mon père. Un Harley Softail de 94. Au lycée, j'ai bossée pour me la payer. »

« Qu'ont dit tes parents? » Demanda l'écrivain curieux.

« Mon père m'a menacée de m'envoyer au couvant. » Automatiquement, le cerveau de Castle lui envoya des images, d'une Kate Beckett habillée comme une bonne sœur. C'était bizarrement très excitant. « Ma mère, elle, m'a secouée la tête et m'as dit: 'Katie, à chaque fois que tu seras là-dessus, souviens-toi à quel tu déteste m'entendre dire: Je te l'avais bien dit.' »

Castle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Dis moi tu n'aurais pas, par hasard un uniforme de sœur de couvant? »

Elle le fusilla un instant du regard avant de lui faire un petit sourire au coin.

« Tu sais ce que ça veux dire non? »

« Non, quoi? »

Elle leva son sourcil et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Alexis est dans sa phase de rébellion. »

« Ma fille? Sûrement pas. »

« Toutes les filles en ont une Rick. Et les filles sages sont les pires. Crois moi. »

Castle perdit tout de suite son sourire.

« En fait. » Continua Kate. « Je me r'appel de cette fois… » Castle était littéralement pendus à ses lèvres. Mais Kate perdu son regard lointain. « Hey, vous avez trouvé quelque chose? »

_Et zut…_

* * *

« Alors dis moi. Tu as des photos de toi et de cette Harley? » Demanda Castle à sa muse alors qu'ils cherchaient leur suspect.

« Oui j'en ais. » Sourit Kate. « Mais tu ne les verra pas. »

« Pourquoi? »

Kate s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit un sourire coquin. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'écrira et lui dit, ronronnant presque:

« Pare-ce que je ne crois pas que- » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son entrejambe. « -Big Rick supporterai à me voir la chevaucher, toute de cuir vêtue. » Après un dernier regard coquin et tourna les talons et continua d'avancer.

Rick resta un moment immobile, des images de Kate en cuir, sur une moto, lui traversant l'esprit encore et encore.

* * *

Castle bailla bruyamment alors que lui et Kate sortait de leur chambre afin d'arriver dans la cuisine, où Alexis leur préparait encore le petit déjeuner.

« Papa, Kate retournez au lit, j'apporte le petit déjeuner. »

Kate lança un petit sourire amusé à Castle avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café, le laissant se débrouiller avec sa fille.

« Chérie, arrête une petite seconde. Je dois te parler. »

« Tu as pris une décision pour le scooter? » Lui demanda l'ado avec espoir.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'_affluenza_? »

« L'influenza? »

« Non, l'_affluenza._ Ça affecte les enfants de familles riches. »

Kate tenta de cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse mais Castle le vit quand même et lui lança un regard noir ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

« Tu inventes. » Accusa Alexis en continuant la préparation du petit déjeuner.

« C'est sur Wikipedia. » Se défendit l'écrivain.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit sur le net. »

« Bien sûr, mais tu es super. J'ai simplement peur que si je t'offre tout ce que tu veux, ça faussera ta relation à l'argent. »

Kate roula les yeux devant cette excuse bidon alors que Martha vint se prendre une tasse de café près d'elle.

« Alors c'est non? » Fit la petite voix toute triste de l'ado.

Les deux femmes adultes attendirent patiemment la réponse de Castle. Le lieutenant le regardait grandement amusée, sachant très bien que l'écrivain ne pouvait lui dire non.

« Non je-je ne dis pas ça. » Balbutia-t-il. « Je dis…que si c'est important pour toi, tu dois…gagner l'argent toi-même. »

Martha secoua la tête d'exaspération alors que Kate ne put arrêta un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Sans prendre l'argent de tes études. » Fini-t-il.

« Merci! » Répondit sa fille en souriant, victorieuse.

« Pourquoi tu le remercie? » Demanda Rick confus.

« Par-ce que tu as dis oui. » Elle embrassa alors sa grand-mère puis Kate avant de monter dans sa chambre.

« J'ai dis oui? »

« Tu espérais quoi? »

« Qu'elle allait céder. » Il avait vraiment l'air naïve à ce moment là ce qui fit encore rire Kate.

« Rick, c'est d'Alexis qu'on parle là. » Lui dit-elle. « Elle ne recule devant aucun défi. »

« Pff, ça va lui prendre des siècles. »

« Une semaine. » Contredit sa mère. « Et tu sais ce qui va suivre? Piercings et tatouages. » Sur ceux elle s'en alla laissant Castle qui regarda Kate, avec un air horrifié.

« C'est vrai tu sais? Moi aussi j'ai eu une phase tatouage et piercing » Lui dit elle. Devant son regard, elle sourit avant de l'embrasser brièvement et d'aller prendre sa douche.

* * *

**La deuxième partie arrive bientôt! ^^**


	11. Under The Gun part 2

**Dit donc, vous avez été radin avec les reviews pour le chapite précédent. Ca ma rendu un peu triste :( Mais bon je vous pardonne si vous vosu rattrapez pour ce chapitre! lol**

**Spoiler: 3x03 Under The Gun**

** Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 11:**

« Hey. » S'exclama Kate en voyant son ancien mentor Mike Royce assis sur son bureau, regardant sur le tableau d'enquête. Rick fronça un peu les sourcils en le voyant. Royce était un gars vraiment sympa. Mais son passé avec Kate mettait l'écrivain mal à l'aise.

« On dirait que tu as trouvée ton tueur. » Dit le chasseur de prime.

« Peut-être, oui. »

« Alors…Il voulait lancer l'apocalypse des zombis? » Taquina-t-il Castle.

« Moquez-vous autant que vous le voulez. Notre curé sait ce que signifie ce papier. »

« Oh! J'ai trouvé cette photo. Jetez-y un œil. » Royce sortit de sa poche une photo de Kate sur un capot de voiture de police, dans un uniforme d'agent de police.

L'imagination de l'écrivain se remit en route, ça lui arriver souvent ces temps-ci. Il regarda Kate, pour voir que celle-ci le regarder légèrement embarrassée mais également taquine.

« Je l'ais encore. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

_Oh seigneur…_

Elle s'empara alors brusquement de la photo.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis à propos de nourrir les bêtes? »

« Je passais juste pour te remercier pour ton aide et t'inviter à dîner. »

Automatique, Kate se tourna vers Castle, pour lui demander du regard si cela le déranger. Bien qu'un peu jaloux, Rick faisait confiance à sa petite amie, c'est pourquoi il hocha légèrement la tête lui montrant que ça ne le dérangeait pas…Enfin pas beaucoup.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit finalement le lieutenant.

* * *

« Hey, tu es prête? » Demanda Royce plus tard dans la soirée.

« Oui. »

« Tu-vous-vous partez maintenant? »

« Rick, tous les agents ont la photo de Stuckey. Si j'ai appris une chose, c'est qu'on résout mieux une affaire, si on fait une pause. »

Kate remarque l'expression de Castle, alors elle l'attrapa doucement par le col, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres devant tout le monde et surtout devant Royce, libérant l'écrivain de ses inquiétudes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on se revoit après. Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-elle près de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-il.

Sur ceux elle attrapa son portable et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris, elle est à toi. » Finit Mike avant de suivre Kate.

* * *

Kate posa la photo de Mike Royce sur le tableau. Incompréhension, colère, trahison, tristesse. Elle ressentait toutes ses émotions et n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Rick se positionna derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, y exerçant des petites pressions pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait menti. » Dit-elle.

« Les gens font n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. » Murmura Rick avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Dans certaines émissions télé, ils sont près à manger des cafards. » Rajouta-t-il essayant de la faire rire. Il échoua. « Ça fait pas de lui un tueur. »

« Tant qu'on aura rien d'autre, je le considère coupable. » Répliqua Kate, rancunière. « Tu penses qu'il est venu ici juste pour voir la carte? »

« Non…Oh non! »

« Quoi? » Elle se libéra de ses bras afin de pouvoir se retourner et de le regarder.

« Quand j'ai pris la photo, vous étiez devant le tableau. »

« Il a donc une copie de la carte. » Conclu-t-elle avec défaite.

« Oui, mais il n'a pas la solution. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Il est venu voir si on l'avait trouvé. »

« Yo Beckett. » Fit Esposito en arrivant avec Ryan. « J'ai le dossier sur le vol de bijoux. Royce participait à l'enquête. »

« Il savait pour le trésor depuis le début. »

« On surveille son appartement et sa voiture. » Informa Ryan.

« Et pour 'Sous le fusil', une idée? »

« Il y avait un club de tir près du lieu du vol, mais il a été détruit il y a dix ans. »

« Dans ce cas, cherchez encore. » Ordonna le lieutenant en lui rendant le dossier. A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna.

« Beckett. »

« C'est moi. »

_Royce._

« Royce, rends-toi. » Les trois hommes tournèrent automatiquement leur tête vers elle, au moment ou elle prononça son nom.

« Impossible, fillette. Je suis trop près du but. Il faut que tu saches, que je n'est pas voulu ça. »

Les yeux de Kate rencontrèrent ceux de Castle brièvement.

« Tu as tué Carver pour la carte? »

« Allez fillette, tu me connais mieux que ça. »

« Je ne suis plus si sûr. » Rétorqua Beckett en se détournant de Castle et lui présentant son dos, dans un moyen futile de rendre sa conversation téléphonique privée. « L'homme que je connaissais ne m'aurait pas trahie. »

« Je dois y aller. » Fut la seule réponse de Mike.

« Mike…J'étais amoureuse de toi. » Le cœur de Castle manqua un battement mais il ne dit rien.

« Ne dis pas ça Kate. »

« Tu étais le seul à comprendre l'obsession qui m'habitait. Tu ne me disais pas de passer à autre chose et que ma mère ne voudrait pas ça. »

« J'essayer de faire au mieux. »

« J'ai rêvée de toi. La nuit où j'ai tuée le meurtrier de ma mère, je rêvais que c'était moi qui agonisais sur le sol. Tu t'approchais de moi et me disais de me relever, car on avait encore du boulot. A mon réveil, j'ai voulue t'appeler. Mais on ne s'était pas parler depuis si longtemps. »

« Tu aurais dû appeler. J'ai jamais oublié. »

« Je vais coincer le meurtrier de Carver. Puis je retrouverai le butin. Et quand je t'arrêterai, Tu réaliseras que ce que tu as détruit valait beaucoup plus qu'un tas d'argent. »

Sur ceux elle raccrocha, sans attendre de réponse. Elle regarda brièvement son petit amis avant de se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito.

« Je l'ais retenue assez longtemps? »

« Euh… »

« Ouais. On a une adresse. »

« Très bien. Allons-y. » Ordonna le lieutenant en se levant.

« Attend. » La stoppa Castle. « Tout ça c'était pour pouvoir le localiser? »

« Bien sûr. »

Avant il l'aurait crut sans trop poser de question. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans la sale de repos. Il ferma les portes ainsi que les rideaux avant de se tourner vers elle.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, puis l'écrivain ouvra les bras. Beckett ne se fit pas prier et enroula ses bras, autour de son cou. Rick la serra contre lui, en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Comment-Comment a-t-il pu…? Pourquoi…? » Sanglota la jeune femme.

L'écrivain ne répondit pas, Il savait que tout ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone était la stricte vérité. Il la serra plus contre lui, sachant que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour le moment.

* * *

Quand l'écrivain et sa muse rentrèrent au loft se soir là, ils étaient totalement débraillés et avaient de la boue partout. Martha et Alexis étaient toutes deux sur le canapé, et se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée.

« Alors, vous l'avez trouvé? » Demanda l'ado.

Rick et Kate se lancèrent un regard blasé et fatiguer avant de se retourner vers les deux rousse. Ils se mirent à sourire soudainement.

« Eh oui! » Elles crièrent de joie quand Castle continua. « Oui. Hélas, quand on trouve un trésor avec un flic, elle nous force à le rendre à son propriétaire. » Dit-il en regardant la concernée.

« Et c'est tout à fait normal. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Mais bon je n'ais pas tout à fait perdu, parce qu'elle à sauter dans mes bras, en découvrant le trésor. » Finit-il avec un regard rêveur. Kate le frappa gentiment du coude, puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alexis. « Et vous? Vous choisissez la couleur du scooter? »

« Dis-lui. » Dit Martha à sa petite fille.

« Me dire quoi? »

Alexis se leva et alla rejoindre son père.

« J'ai décidée de ne pas acheter de scooter. J'ai réalisée que je devais garder ces sabres. Mais j'avais tellement envie de ce scooter que je n'y ais vu qu'un échange d'objets. Mes meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance, ce sont ces jeux avec toi et c'est plus important qu'un scooter rutilant. »

Castle pris sa fille dans ses bras. Il vit le sourire tendre de Kate par-dessus son épaule, qu'il lui renvoya.

« Je suis si fier de toi. » Dit-il à sa fille.

« Assez pour m'acheter un scooter? »

« Non, j'ai donné mes conditions et j'y tiens. Mais rien dans cette accord ne m'interdit de m'en acheter un, que je te prêterai de temps en temps. »

« Tu es sûr? » Sourit Alexis.

« Oui. Je t'enverrai acheter des piles pour les sabres. »

« Merci papa! Oh, et quand tu utilisera le scooter je t'emprunterai ta voiture! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle s'en alla vers sa chambre. Kate eu un petit rire devant l'air paniqué de son petit amis.

« Allez Rick. » Dit-elle en se levant. « Allons prendre une douche. »

* * *

**Les reviews sont des antidépresseurs sans prescription.**


	12. Punked part 1

**Just What We Need**

**Spoiler: 3x04 Punked**

**Chapitre 12:**

« J'ai délicatement posé un cracker et six marshmallows sur une barre de chocolat fondue juste à point. » Expliqua Castle aux trois femmes avec qui il vivait. Deux d'entre elles le regardaient faire avec un air dégoûté, alors que la troisième semblait avoir la tête ailleurs.

« Dans une omelette, chéri? » Demanda sa mère, avec une grimace.

« Pas une omelette. Une smoothlette. » Corrigea l'écrivain « T'en veux une? »

« Non merci. »

Il se tourna alors vers Kate, qui eu soudainement un air horrifié.

« Mon amour? »

Le lieutenant ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une façon de décliner l'offre avec délicatesse quand son téléphone sonna.

_Ouf…sauvée par le gong._

« Oups, désolée Rick. Je dois répondre. » Sur ceux elle attrapa son portable et fila à toute vitesse.

« Je t'en garde une part! » Lui dit Rick.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

L'écrivain se tourna alors vers sa fille qui avait un visage rêveur.

« Et toi, mon cœur? Tu vas offrir à tes papilles gustatives un petit-déj nirvanesque? »

« Bien sûr, merci. Est-ce que Ashley peut venir ce soir? »

« Bien sur, maintenant mange. » Ordonna-t-il gentiment en lui donnant une fourchette.

Sa fille lui fit un petit sourire tout en prenant une bouchée de cette smoothlette. En une seconde à peine, une grimace de dégoût se lit sur son visage et elle recracha sa bouchée dans une serviette.

« Y'a des marshmallows la dedans? »

« Oui. »

« Et du chocolat? »

« Oui. » Il ne comprenait pas son problème. « C'est le concept. Une smoothlette. »

« Je-je dois y aller. Bisous » Dit précipitamment l'ado en attrapant ses affaires.

« Au revoir, chérie. » Répondit Martha, comprenant la petite fille complètement.

Castle mangea un morceau de sa création et fit un gémissement de plaisirs alors que Kate revint son arme et sa plaque à la main.

« C'est presque aussi bon que ma chimichanga au chocolat. » Alexis revint soudainement pour attraper son sac. « Ah, je savais que tu reviendrais. C'est comme David Hasselhoff. D'abord il te débecte, puis bizarrement il t'attire. »

Kate eu un air amusé de sa comparaison et roula les yeux.

« Non ça me débecte toujours! » Sur ceux elle quitta l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle a l'air ailleurs. »

Kate et Martha échangèrent un regard amusé devant la naïveté de l'écrivain.

« C'est pas évident? »

« Quoi? »

« Rick, elle est amoureuse. » Lui dit Kate.

« Alexis? »

« Voyons! Ce n'est plus une petite fille. » Rétorqua Martha.

« Si Alexis était amoureuse, elle me l'aurais dit. »

Kate eu un sourire plein de compassion devant la naïveté de son petit ami.

« Rick le fait qu'elle ne t'ais rien dit, prouve qu'elle est amoureuse… » Lui dit-elle doucement comme pour ne pas le froisser alors que Martha hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Mère, Kate… »

« Bon d'accord. » Avoua cette dernière. « Il est possible qu'Alexis est venue me parler hier soir…et que j'en ais parler avec Martha après. »

« C'est qui? Où l'a-t-elle rencontré? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle ne m'a rien dit. » Devant son air dubitatif elle rajouta. « Je te le promet Rick. Elle ne m'a même pas dit son nom. »

Il prit alors un air boudeur et s'accouda sur la table.

« Mais…pourquoi elle s'est confiée à toi et pas à moi…Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, le fait qu'elle aille te voir pour demander des conseilles me ravie mais…C'est la première fois qu'elle tombe amoureuse… Je suis sensé être le papa cool! »

« Tu l'es. » Le rassura sa mère alors que Kate caressa tendrement son bras comme pour le consoler. « Mais c'est son premier amour. C'est magique, éthéré. Ça défis l'entendement. »

Il ne perdit pas son air boudeur, alors Kate l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Allez Rick. Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral. » Elle lui montra son téléphone. « Un bon petit meurtre dans Central Park. »

Doucement un sourire, apparut sur le visage de l'écrivain.

* * *

« D'accord, merci Ryan. » Dit Beckett en raccrochant. Elle et Castle étaient à la morgue, attendant que Lanie vienne leur parler des vêtements anciens.

« Comment va Esposito? »

« Il est chez lui. Il se repose. L'histoire de Lord Henry se tient. Ryan a trouvé un foulard assorti dans la poubelle où Henry à trouvé les habits. » Elle s'arrêta près de lui, devant la table d'autopsie. « C'est peut-être un fêlé, mais ce n'est pas notre tueur. » Elle fit une pause et regarda les vêtements. « Alors pourquoi Goldstein portait-il ce costume? »

« C'est victorien, ancien. Ça cadre plutôt bien avec le voyage dans le temps, non? »

Kate eu un rire amusé et consterné à la fois.

« Peux-tu arrêter avec ces histoire de portail temporelle? » Elle était habituée à ses histoire à dormir debout mais elles lui faisaient toujours autant rire.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, posa ses mains sur ces hanches et la rapprocha de lui.

« Pourquoi arrêterai-je? Si c'est pour voir ce merveilleux sourire à chaque fois. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement en retour et lui donna un petit baiser.

« Faîtes comme-ci j'étais pas là. » La voix de Lanie les fit se séparer.

« Désolée Lanie. » S'excusa Beckett. « Alors que peux-tu me dire? »

* * *

Le soir même, l'écrivain et sa muse rentrèrent au loft, mais arrivé à la porte, Rick se tourna vers Kate et lui fit signe d'être silencieuse. Il sortit alors larme ancienne qu'il venait de se procréer.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Rick. » Le prévint le lieutenant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il ouvrit la porte délicatement, puis d'un bond il entra et cria:

« Qui a osé pénétré- »

« Oh ne tirez pas! »

« -ma demeure…? »

« Tout va bien Ash, il ne va pas te tirer dessus. C'est quoi ça papa? »

En colère et gênée, Alexis tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place tout en fusillant son père du regard. Kate entra doucement dans l'appartement et s'arrêta à côté de Rick. Elle fut plein de compassion en voyant le regard terrifié du jeune Ashley.

« Je devrais te poser la même…Ashley? C'est lui Ashley? »

« Ash voici mon père Rick. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a une arme. Et voici Kate Beckett, sa petite amie. »

« Enchantée Ashley. » Sourit elle.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Mr Castle, Melle Beckett.» Dit précipitamment le jeune garçon.

« De même. J'ai une bonne raison d'avoir une arme. »

« J'ai tentée de l'arrêter. » Avoua Kate.

« Excuse nous. » Dit Alexis avant d'entraîner son père à l'écart laissant Ashley et Kate seuls.

Un silence gêné se fit entre eux.

« Tu vas dans le même lycée qu'Alexis? » Demanda Beckett tentant de briser la glace.

« Euh, oui. On a presque toutes nos classes ensemble…Et vous, vous êtes écrivain? »

« Oh non. » Elle leva le pans de sa veste montrant son badge et son arme. « Je suis flic. »

Les yeux d'Ashley s'ouvrirent en grand et il avala bruyamment sa salive.

* * *

**Promis il y aura une scène M dans la deuxième partie! C'est promis, juré, craché. *crache à terre*.**


	13. Punked part 2

**Voilà la petite suite du chapitre précédent...**

**Just What We Need**

**Spoiler: 3x04 Punked**

**Chapitre 13:**

Plus tard, Kate et Rick se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. L'écrivain était assis sur le rebord du lit et Kate lui massait doucement les épaule.

« Ashley. Quel mec peux s'appeler Ashley? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ais trouvée tout à fait charmant. »

« Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Avoir un tel nom, c'est louche. »

Kate rit doucement tout en embrassant légèrement son cou.

« Ne te met pas dans de tel état. Si elle à des problèmes, elle viendra nous en parler. » Elle se déplaça afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. « Pour le moment, j'aimerai que tu t'occupe de moi. » Ronronna-t-elle contre son oreille.

« Hum…je crois pouvoir faire ça. » Brusquement il la retourna, afin de se retrouver couché, au dessus d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Elle répondit au baiser avec la même intensité tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt. Il l'aida à sa tache, puis fit de même avec le sien.

Une fois tous les deux nus, Castle se positionna entre ses cuisses et la regarda intensément.

Comme d'habitude il attendis autorisation de continuer. Comme d'habitude elle caressa tendrement sa nuque pour lui donner son accord. Il la pénétra alors, délicatement comme à chaque fois, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Elle était toujours aussi étroite autour de lui, ce qui le fit hisser de plaisir.

Elle cacha sa tête dans son cou et il put l'entendre geindre de plaisir à son intrusion. Il aimait quand elle faisait ça. En fait il adorait tous les sons qu'elle pouvait faire pendant leur union intime. Il ne pourrait jamais ce lasser d'elle. Jamais.

Il commença un mouvement intense de va et viens et s'écarta d'elle afin de pouvoir voir son magnifique visage changé par le plaisir.

« Rick… » Gémit-elle. Il lui répondit avec un grognement de plaisir. Soudainement il bascula afin qu'elle soit au dessus et lui en dessous. Il aimait beaucoup cette position. La voir bouger sur lui, ses seins se balançant au grès de ses mouvements. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, afin de l'aider à bouger. Elle accéléra ses mouvement et renversa sa tête en arrière, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Cela indiqua à Castle qu'elle était proche. Il se redressa en position assise afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur et s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres.

« Rick… » Haleta-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Rick! »

« Laisse toi aller Kate. Jouis. Jouis pour moi. »

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté. Kate balança de nouveau sa tête en arrière et poussa un cris d'extase.

« RICK! »

La sensation de ses muscles intimes se resserrant autour de son membre le poussa à la suivre au septième ciel.

« Kate! »

A bout de souffle, mais pleinement satisfait, ils s'effondrèrent dans le lit. L'écrivain se retira doucement de sa muse puis l'attira à lui.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

« Hey papa. » Dit Alexis amusée de voir son père dans cet accoutrement aussi extraordinaire que bizarre.

« Mais voila ma fille! Approche. » Répondit-il en écartant ses bras. Sa fille alla dans les bras réconfortant de son père quand le bras mécanique de celui-ci se coinça.

« Oh, désolé. Attends. Et voila. Pour la nuit dernière…J'ai…J'ai été surpris. Je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. J'airais dû te dire qu'Ashley était un garçon. »

« Pourquoi gâcher la surprise? »

« J'ai une question à te poser. Mais c'est un peu gênant. »

« Oh, j'aime quand tu es gênée. »

« Papa… »

« Tu peux tout me demander, je ferai de mon mieux pour rendre ça moins gênant. »

« Comment as-tu su que tu était amoureux de Kate? »

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais sa fille le devança.

« Je sais que c'est une émotion, un sentiment indescriptible. Je le vois quand tu es avec Kate. Vous souriez tout le temps et vous avec cette tendresse dans les yeux. On le sait quand on le ressent, mais j'ignore ce que ça fait. Comment je suis censée savoir que c'est l'amour? Je ressens des choses que je ne connaissais pas, dans mon estomac, ma gorge et même mes oreilles. C'est forcément de l'amour non? Je ne ressens ça qu'avec Ashley ou quand je pense à lui. C'est forcément l'amour hein? »

Castle ouvrit pour la énième fois sa bouche afin de répondre mais sa fille lui coupa de nouveau la parole.

« Je ressens ce que l'on dit dans les poèmes ou les chansons et maintenant le je comprend. J'écoute toutes ses chansons et je lis tous ses poèmes avec un autre regard. C'est forcément de l'amour. Tu en penses quoi? »

Encore une fois, elle ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Je ne pense qu'à lui. C'est le garçon le plus gentils et le plus adorable. Son nez se plisse quand il rit. Je suis si heureuse. » Elle stoppa enfin son monologue puis enlaça son père. « Merci papa. Je t'aime. Je me sens beaucoup mieux » Sur ceux, et avec un grand sourire montrant toute se joie, l'ado sortit du bureau.

Se faisant elle croisa Kate, qui venait de rentrer du commissariat.

« Coucou Kate! » L'accueillit-elle dans un petit rire avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Le lieutenant la regarda faire avec un petit sourire confus.

« Salut Alexis. » C'est alors qu'elle vit Rick dans un drôle d'accoutrement ce qui l'amusa et bizarrement ça l'excita aussi.

« Kate. Comment t'as su que tu étais amoureuse de moi? »

« Toutes les chansons ont pris un sens. » Répondit-elle avant de retirer son manteau rouge. « Adam Murphy n'a pas tué Goldstein. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

« Il a avoué. » Rétorqua Castle en retirant son chapeau.

« Je crois qu'il pense l'avoir tué, mais il n'a rien fait. »

« Continue. »

« Ça me préoccupait. On n'a pas pu toucher la cible au stand de tir. J'ai fait analyser les pistolets du duel. La balle qui a tuée Goldstein n'a pas été tirée par l'un de ces pistolets. Adam n'a pas pu le tuer. »

« La théorie du deuxième tueur, comme pour Kennedy? »

« Pas une théorie, des faits. Il y avait un troisième tireur et c'est notre tueur. » Conclue Kate. A ce moment là le bras mécanique de Castle se contracta brusquement. Cela fit sourire Kate. Castle la regarda légèrement embarrassé, mais sa gêne disparut bien vite quand il vit son amusement et…du désir?

Il l'a regarda étonné, et pour toute réponse elle lui fit un sourire coquin avant de l'inviter, sensuellement à le suivre dans les escaliers…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis toujours aussi impréssionnée de voir Kate marchait sur tout type de sol avec ses longs talons: Béton, herbes...et j'en passe. Sans compter qu'elle court très vite avec aussi. Franchement, chapeau l'artiste.**

**Les reviews font toujours aussi plaisirs...**


	14. Anatomy Of a Murder

**Ouf! Sacré chapitre! Depuis que j'ai vue le final 3x24, je n'est qu'une envie, avancer cette fic le plus rapidement possible afin que j'arrive à cette épisode là et que je le reprenne à ma manière...Alors voilà, j'ai postée 3 chapitres en deux jours. Je continue les autres, bien entendu, mais je vais un peu plus me concnetrer sur celle-ci.**

**Spoiler: 3x05 Anatomy Of a Murder**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 14:**

Rick lisait tranquillement dans son salon. Le loft était bizarrement silencieux. Martha, Kate et Alexis avaient décidées de ce faire une journée shopping entre filles laissant le pauvre écrivain seul, s'ennuyant à mourir…Il avait donc décidé de commencer à lire un livre de l'un de ses confrères.

Il en été à presque la moitié, quand les trois femmes de sa vie rentrèrent en riant. En les voyant, Castle se leva d'un bon.

« Déjà? » Demanda-t-il confus mais heureux de les voir rentrer si tôt.

« Et bien, on était dans ce magnifique magasin de chaussure quand le téléphone de Kate à sonné. » Répondit sa fille.

« Un corps? »

« Tout juste. » Confirma le lieutenant. Elle se tourna alors vers l'adolescente. « Encore désolée, de devoir écourter notre journée shopping. »

Les deux rousse lui firent un sourire compréhensif.

« Ce n'est pas grave Kate, on s'est quand même bien amusées toutes les trois. Et sa ma fait du bien de pouvoir parler d'Ashley, sans avoir peur que papa nous sur surprenne. »

« Ah oui? » Intervint l'écrivain. « Et vous avez parler de quoi pour être plus précis? »

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détailles Rick, je l'ai promis à Alexis. On a parler de tout et de rien…Oh, tu savais qu'ils ont leur propre chanson? » **(N/A: Désolée, je sais que Gina dit pratiquement la même chose, mais il fallait que je l'introduise d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans l'histoire.)**

« C'est vrai? » Demanda le père. Bizarrement cette information l'inquiétait un peu.

« Oui. _Mine, _de Taylor Swift. La chanson de notre premier baiser. »

« Ah la la la la! » S'écria Castle en se bouchant les oreilles. « Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« Ces pourquoi je voulais ces places. Taylor donne un concert acoustique mardi. Je voulais emmener Ash, mais c'est complet. »

« Tu as regardée sur ebay ou à l'agence de ton père? » Lui demanda Martha.

« Les places qui restent représentent six ans d'argent de poche. »

« Oh. »

Un petit silence se fit avant que Kate ne se tourne vers son petit ami.

« On a pas de chanson nous. »

« Non c'est vrai. » Une lueur apparut dans ses yeux. « Il faut nous en trouver une! » S'écria-t-il tel un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. « Et pourquoi pas: _I would- »_

Son début de chanson fut immédiatement stoppé par Martha et Alexis qui bouchèrent leurs oreilles en disant:

« Oh la la la la la! On ne veux pas l'entendre.»

Cela fit rire Kate, et Castle lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez.

« Bon allez Rick, on à un meurtre à résoudre. »

« Je te suis! »

* * *

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit laissant le passage à l'écrivain et sa muse dans l'hôpital où travaillait leur victime.

« Vu l'état du système de santé et le stress causé aux familles et aux patients, ça l'étonne qu'on ne tue pas plus de professionnel de santé. » Dit Kate en cherchant le responsable de cet étage.

« Sans mentionner la trahison, la luxure et le sexe à tout va. » A sa dernière réplique, Kate lui lança un petit regard noir auquel il répondit: « Les séries médicales montrent que les médecins couchent ensemble. Je parie qu'en ce moment, ici même, deux médecins sont en train de le faire. Et par 'le' j'entends… »

« Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire Rick. Et ne crois pas tout ce qui se passe dans les séries. Maintenant aide moi à trouver le supérieur de notre victime. »

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs, cherchant donc leur témoin quand Kate entendis Castle chanter dans sa barbe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Moi? Oh rien. Je nous cherche juste une chanson. »

Pour toute réponse Kate roula les yeux.

* * *

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'accueille, afin d'attendre l'infirmière McClintock.

« Un problème avec une infirmière. On pense la même chose? »

« Probablement pas, non. »

« Un triangle amoureux. » Affirma Castle comme ci c'était une évidence. « Voyons. Feue le docteur Monroe est toute excitée par son beau docteur Mamour, qu'elle surprend dans une sale de repos, le pantalon aux chevilles en train de se taper l'infirmière. L'inévitable bagarre entre McClintock et Monroe. Une bagarre à mort. » Conclu-t-il dans un soupire.

Il regarda alors Kate, qui avait écoutée son histoire d'une oreille seulement.

« Ça ferait un bon titre. 'Bagarre à mort' »

« Je viens de réaliser que tu regardes beaucoup trop de séries télé. » Lui dit Beckett comme seule réponse.

« Juste assez, pour savoir que McClintock est un canon. »

« Inspecteur? » Fit une voix derrière l'écrivain. « Vous vouliez me parler? »

« Vous êtes? » Demanda Rick quelque peu agacé par le petit sourire que le jeune homme faisait à sa petite amie.

« L'infirmier McClintock. »

Castle perdu toute son assurance et regarda Kate qui lui lança un petit sourire victorieux.

« Alors, ta théorie? »

« Inattendu, mais elle tient toujours. » Dit il sachant très bien qu'il s'était complètement trompé.

« Salut Greg. » Fit une belle jeune doctoresse passant près d'eux.

« Hey Dr Akerman. » Répondit McClintock avec un sourire séducteur. Il se tourna alors vers l'écrivain et sa muse. « Alors que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« C'est au sujet du Dr Monroe. » Répondit Beckett.

« Oh oui, c'est affreux. »

« Elle vous à reçu hier juste avant la fin de sa garde. » Fit Castle.

« Oui, en effet. » L'infirmier se tourna alors vers le lieutenant et lui fit un sourire charmeur. « J'adore la façon dont vos cheveux encadrent votre visage. C'est toujours comme ça? »

Kate, surprise par une telle question, rougit un peu et balbutia:

« Oh, euh, pour le travaille mais… » Elle secoua légèrement la tête reprenant constance tandis que Rick fusilla le jeune homme du regard. « Alors, pour le docteur Monroe? »

« Salut Greg. » Fit une nouvelle doctoresse qui passait par la.

« Bonjours, Dr Phelps. »

« Vous semblez…très populaire ici. Bien qu'auparavant, pas trop au près dur Dr Monroe. » Lui dit Rick, avec un sourire crispé.

_Il est peut-être très doué avec les femmes mais il ne touchera pas à MA Kate. _**(N/A: Désolée je n'est pas repris le "Seriously?" moment, même si c'est mon préféré de l'épisode!)**

* * *

« Ce sont des lettres d'amour, rien sur l'évasion. » Dit Kate. Elle et Rick étaient dans la sale de réunion et lisaient toutes les lettres de McClintock et de sa petite amie.

« C'est un roman d'amour, et non un roman policier. » Affirma Castle « Ils ont mis toute leur âmes dans ces lettres. Si on est chanceux, nous trouverons notre Zihuatanejo. Dans _Les Évadés_, Andy essayait… »

« Je sais ce que c'est. » Le coupa Kate. « Je suis un flic, j'ai vue le film. Mais on à rien de tout ça. Amy répète toujours la même chose, elle est innocente et Greg lui manque. »

« Elle manquée à Greg aussi. Écoute ça. 'Sans toi, ma vie s'assombrit. Mais mon amour pour toi…' »

« S'intensifie? »

« Grossit. C'est pas un poète. »

« On n'est pas tous des écrivains à succès. Ça ne rend pas son amour moins sincère. Voilà ce qu'elle lui écrit: 'Ne souffre pas pour moi. Construis-toi une nouvelle vie. Trouve le bonheur. Si quelque un le mérite, c'est toi.'»

« J'ai la réponse. 'Je n'ai pas foi en tout, mais j'ai foi en nous.' J'aime bien ce mec. 'Peu importe les obstacles, peu importe les velléités, je serai toujours là. Je t'aime' »

A ce moment là, il leva les yeux vers elle et elle en fit de même. Ils se regardèrent un instant tendrement, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se lisait facilement dans leur yeux.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci il parlait pour lui.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Kate sur le même ton.

Bien qu'ils étaient au boulot, Rick se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Bien plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, couchés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé du salon. La radio jouait doucement de la musique. Ils ne disaient rien. Profitant uniquement de la présence de l'autre.

_I see you  
I see you  
Walking through a dream, I see you  
My light in darkness, breathing hope of new life_

Kate leva la tête vers Rick. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

_Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

Il caressa tendrement sa joue avec son pouce tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Il l'entendit pousser un soupire de contentement ce qui le fit doucement sourire

_I see me through your eyes  
Breathing new life, flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
__I live through your love_

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit sa mère plus tôt.

_You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch a world I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
__I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends_

Elle avait longtemps eu peur de lui. Où plutôt d'avoir une relation avec lui. Mais elle prit le risque, et par ce fait elle avait rendue les armes et cassée ses murs pour lui. Uniquement pour lui.

_I see me through your eyes  
Breathing new life, flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you_

Il n'a jamais réellement été amoureux. Ce qu'il avait eu avec Meredith et Gina n'était rien, absolument rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui pour Kate. Elle tenait son cœur entre ses mains.

_When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me_

Son monde de célébrité et de paparazzi lui faisait toujours aussi peur. Mais pour lui, elle pouvait vivre avec. Uniquement pour lui.

_But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
Evermore_

Les paroles de la chanson les transportèrent complètement.

_(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living new life flying high)  
Flying high_

Rick posa son front contre le sien, sans la quitter une seule fois des yeux. On pouvait y lire tellement d'émotion. Peur, désir, confiance…amour

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life_

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre chanson. » Dit-il tout bas.

_I see you_

« Je le crois aussi. » Sourit-elle. Elle cacha alors son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

_I see you…_

Rick Castle était le _one and done_ de Kate Beckett.

* * *

**C'est une chanson de Leona Lewis: _I See You. _C'est la BO du film _Avatar._**

**HELP: Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à traduire l'une de mes fic en anglais? **


	15. 3XK

**Oh Mon Dieu il est tout petit ce chapitre! Désolée pour ça, mais j'ai remarquée qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette épisode que je pouvais changer pour ma fic. Mon chien, Curly, s'est blessé aujourd'hui, à sa petite patte, et comme il a un problème de coagulation, il n'a pas arrêté de saigner. Si vous aviez pu voir le sol de chez moi. Il y avait du sang absolument partout! Une vrai scène de crime à la Castle!**

**Désolée Sarah d'Emeraude pas de M dans ce chapitre non plus! ^^**

**Spoiler: 3x06 3XK**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 15:**

« Je fais quoi pour Ashley? » Demanda Alexis à personne en particulier. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine. « Je veux dire, je ne devrais pas lui en parler? »

« Ma chérie, pour les affaires de cœur, il vaut mieux pas trop réfléchir. » Conseilla Martha.

Par cette phrase, Kate se sentit bizarrement visée. Il est vrai qu'elle marchait plus avec sa tête qu'avec son cœur. Du moins, c'était le cas avant.

« Tu donnes des conseilles mère? Avec ton passé? » Fit Rick depuis le frigo. « Dans quelle situation délirante t'es-tu retrouvée en suivant ses conseilles sentimentaux? »

« Alexis à reçu un message d'un admirateur secret. » Répondit Beckett qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'ado.

« Tu as un admirateur secret? »

« Je trouvais ça dingue au début, maintenant je suis intriguée. Kate m'a parlée de son admirateur secret au lycée. »

Rick se tourna vers le lieutenant, surpris et quelque peu jaloux.

« Tu as eu un admirateur secret? »

« Pas qu'un en fait. » Sourit-elle.

« Tout ça pour dire. » Intervint Martha en s'adressant à Alexis. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de parler de ça à Ashley. »

« Je ne sais pas Martha…Si j'apprenais que Rick avait une admiratrice secrète et qu'il ne m'en n'avait pas parlé, je le prendrai sûrement mal. Bon moins que si j'apprenais qu'il me trompais mais bon quand même… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si papa te trompait? » Demanda Alexis curieuse. Martha avait l'air tout aussi intéressée par la réponse. Quand à Castle, il fit une grimace.

« Oh, ton père et moi en avons déjà parler. Au début de notre relation. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Je lui ais dis: Rick, s'il t'arrivais un jour de me tromper, on ne sait jamais. Et bien sache que ce jour là, je t'abattrai de sang froid avec un coup de fusil à pompe dans les parties génitales. Voilà ce que je lui ais dit.» Leur dit Kate avec un sourire de pure innocence.

Les deux rousses se mirent à rire, alors que Castle blêmit, se souvenant de cette conversation et sachant très bien qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Comme quoi le dialogue et la confiance sont les secrets de la réussite de notre couple. » Fini le lieutenant en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami.

Il était encore plus blanc qu'un linge et son air horrifié la fit craquer. Elle commença à rire avec les deux autres quand son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa toujours en riant et alla répondre, laissant l'écrivain avec sa mère et sa fille qui riaient encore.

* * *

La voiture de Beckett s'arrêta dans un dérapage dans le parking de l'hôtel. N'attendant pas les renforts, elle se précipita dans les escaliers.

Et s'il l'avait tué? Et si elle arrivait trop tard? Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, elle ne supporterai pas de perdre Rick. Non elle ne le supporterai pas. Pas cette fois.

S'approchant de la porte de la chambre, elle put sentir le présence d'Esposito derrière elle, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Le plus important c'était Rick, uniquement Rick. Et Ryan éventuellement…

Elle frappa la porte violement du pied, lui permettant d'entrer.

« Rick! » Cria-t-elle presque.

« Ça va. Il est parti. » Dit il.

Elle n'aimait pas le son de sa voix. Il semblait être triste, défaitiste, coupable… Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Je vais bien. Ryan a besoin d'une ambulance. »

« Non je vais bien. » Dit la voix faible de l'irlandais.

« Il s'est passé quoi ici bordel? » Demanda Esposito alors qu'il s'agenouilla près de son partenaire.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien… » Dit Kate d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle défaisait les liens qui retenait l'écrivain à la chaise. Il sembla se rendre compte car une fois détaché il la serra contre lui.

Oubliant où elle était, avec qui, Kate retourna l'étreinte de toutes ses forces en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle cacha son visage dans le creux de son épaule, faisant tout son possible de ne pas pleurer. Mais la chaleur rassurante de Rick et ses murmures à son oreille ne l'aidaient en rien.

« C'est lui le Triple Tueur. Il a forcé Gates à imiter ses crimes. »

« Je sais. » Marmonna-t-elle contre sa veste. « C'est-ce que j'ai fini par comprendre quand j'ai vu que vous ne reveniez pas de chez Jerry. » Fini-t-elle en s'écartant de lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait venir ici? »

« Ta mère m'a appelée. Elle m'a racontée que tu lui avait dis que tu l'aimais, et elle a compris que tu avais de gros ennuis. »

« J'espérais qu'elle fasse ça. Bien joué. »

* * *

Plus tard, Kate et Rick rentrèrent au loft. Arrivés devant le porte, il stoppa net.

« Rick? Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui j'ai juste besoin d'une minute, je… » Il s'adossa au mur, en face de chez lui. « Alexis je ne veux pas qu'elle…qu'elle me voit comme ça… »

« D'accord. » Il se laissa glisser sur mur, juste qu'a être assis. Kate en fit de même et se plaça près de lui.

Dix secondes plus tard, Richard Castle fondit en larmes. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et des sanglots échappèrent sa gorge. Kate ravala ses propres larmes, passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux et le força gentiment à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Elle le laissa, pleurer sur elle, caressant tendrement ses cheveux et se baissant de temps en temps afin de l'embrasser délicatement sur la tête. Elle redressa les yeux quand elle entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Rick ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Kate croisa le regard inquiet de Martha. D'un signe de tête, elle lui demanda de ne pas intervenir. L'actrice acquiesça et referma la porte doucement, toujours avec un regard inquiet.

Ils restèrent dans cette position au moins quinze minutes avant que Castle ne se redresse. Ses yeux étaient rouge, à cause des larmes et il avait l'air exténué.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de se lever et de l'aider à faire de même.

« Aller viens. Allons prendre un bon bain d'accord? »

Castle ne fit qu'hocher la tête et la laissa la guider dans l'appartement. Castle à toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles. Ce soir c'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui.

* * *

**Désolée si Beckett était un peu OC avec cette remarque du "coup de Fusil", mais je n'est pas pu resister à la mettre dans ce chapitre.**

**Les reviews permettent à mon chien de guerrir plus vite. Si si! Je vous assure!**


	16. Almost Famous

**Un peu de M ici...Rien que pour toi Sarah. :3**

**Spoiler: 3x07 Almost Famous **

**Just What We Need **

**Chapitre 16:**

Rick sortit de sa chambre en peignoir, à moitié réveillé et alla dans le salon pour voir ma mère et sa fille faisant de drôle de bruit avec leur bouche en écartant les bras et Kate, elle aussi à moitié réveillée, se préparant du café dans la cuisine en baillant bruyamment.

« Et son se détend. » Fit Martha permettant à Alexis à s'effondrer sur le canapé épuisée

« J'ai fait un rêve. » Commença Castle alors que Kate préparait deux tasses de café. « J'étais sur une île paradisiaque, me prélassant dans un hamac, quand Kate est apparut devant moi, portant le plus petit et le plus sexy des monokini que je n'est jamais vu de toute ma vie. »

Kate roula les yeux amusée, alors qu'elle lui tandis une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Alexis. Celle-ci toujours aussi fatiguée, s'appuya contre elle, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du lieutenant et fermant les yeux. Beckett enroula alors, son bras libre autour de ses épaules afin de la rapprocher d'elle.

« Et puis soudainement, une autre Kate est apparut. » Continua l'écrivain. « Puis une autre, et encore une autre, et encore…Au final, j'était entouré d'une dizaine de Kate Beckett dans un sexy et petit monokini, prêtes à tout pour me faire plaisir et me demandant de les appeler Nikki Heat.» Fini-t-il avec un air rêveur.

« Oh, ça à dû être charmant. » Lui dit Martha.

« Ouais… » Répondit-il prenant un petit air mélancolique.

« Pourquoi tu nous dis ça? »

« Vous avez transformé mon paradis/fantasme de Kate/Nikki par un refuge de chats miaulant…sans cesse. »

« On fait des exercices vocaux pour fortifier notre souffle. » Informa Alexis, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête contre l'épaule de Kate.

« A 5h du matin? »

« La préparation est la base d'une audition inspirée. » Dit l'actrice avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Rick poussa un soupire et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie et posa à son tour la tête sur son autre épaule.

« J'ai dit à Grand-mère que j'envisageais d'auditionner pour Grease au lycée. » Leur dit l'ado, depuis l'épaule droite du lieutenant.

« Oh. » Fit Rick depuis l'épaule gauche de Kate. « Et elle est toute retournée que tu ais le gène de la comédie. »

« On dirait. » Répondit la petite. C'est à ce moment précis, que le téléphone de Beckett se mit à sonner depuis leur chambre.

Les deux Castle grognèrent quand elle commença à se lever, ennuyés de perdre leur merveilleux coussin humain.

« Désolée. » Rit Beckett en réussissant à se dégager. « Je dois aller répondre, c'est sûrement le boulot. »

Une fois partie, Rick se tourna vers sa fille.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps, mais ça pourrait être drôle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me réveillerait aux aurores. » Dit l'ado rapidement alors que Martha revenait vers eux.

« Un comédien apprend à faire des sacrifices. » Dit-elle catégoriquement. « On dormira bien assez quand on sera mort. »

« En parlant de mort. » Intervint Kate qui venait de revenir. « On a un meurtre. Et je crois, que c'est l'un des notres. »

* * *

« Ils ont l'air dopés, mais aucun n'a les cheveux long. » Indiqua Esposito devant le site internet.

« Ni long, ni blond. » Rajouta Ryan.

« Et si c'était de veilles photos? » Remarqua Kate.

« Ils doivent changer de look selon la mode. L'agent à dit que le look Twilight marchait bien. » Devant le regard noir d'Esposito il rajouta rapidement. « Le look surfer revient peut-être. »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en être sûr. » Fit Beckett avant de sourire malicieusement. « Oh Ricky. » Appela-t-elle en se levant.

Castle, qui était devant la machine à express, frissonna lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler dans ce ton là. Il se tourna doucement pour la voir adossée à la porte, souriante.

« Et si on allait dans une boîte de streap-tease? »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois habillée pour venir ici. » Dit Castle ennuyé.

« Je ne pouvais pas venir en ressemblant à un flic, Ricky. » Sourit-elle. Elle trouvait la situation extrêmement amusante au grand malheur de l'écrivain.

« Pourquoi Ryan et Esposito n'ont pas pu venir? »

« En tant qu'assistant inspecteur bénévole, on s'est dit que ce type d'enquête t'irait comme un gant. Et ils n'ont pas voulu venir. »

* * *

Plus tard, ils rentrèrent au loft après avoir fait un petit tour au commissariat.

Rick était assis sur leur lit et regardait Kate se démaquiller dans la sale de bain. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle s'était préparée pour aller dans cette boîte de streap-tease. Mais en même temps, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux ondulés et cette tenue…

N'en pouvant plus, il alla la rejoindre dans la sale de bain et l'enlaça par derrière, lui embrassant délicatement le cou.

Elle venait juste de finir de se démaquiller les yeux, quand elle senti les lèvres de Rick dans son cou, la faisant sourire. Sans rien dire elle se retourna et pris doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors que Castle avait recommencé d'embrasser délicatement son cou.

Une fois la chemise enlevée, ils firent de même avec le haut de Kate. Quand elle aussi, fut torse nu, il se pencha vers sa merveilleuse poitrine et prit son téton gauche entre ses lèvres. Kate arqua son dos et approcha sa tête de sa poitrine avec ses mains, afin qu'il approfondisse ses caresses. Ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Les mains de Kate s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de l'écrivain, tandis que celui-ci s'empara du deuxième téton et lui fit subir les même torture. Beckett fit glisser le pantalon de Castle et il en fit de même avec sa jupe, sans lâcher sa poitrine une seule seconde.

Cependant il fut obliger d'arrêter quand sa petite amie attrapa son érection par-dessus son caleçon.

« Kate… » Grogna-t-il alors que ses mains attrapèrent fermement ses fesses bien fermes. La jeune attrapa, de ses deux mains le visage de Castle et pris ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé alors qu'il jouait avec la ficelle de son string.

Il le fit glisser, délicatement, tout en se baissant. Une fois le petit bout de tissu enlevé, il se retrouva accroupi devant elle. Il la poussa doucement, afin qu'elle s'assoit à demi sur le lavabo, puis lui souleva l'une de ses magnifiques jambes et la fit passer par dessus son épaule.

« Rick… » Gémit-elle sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un petit sourire avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son intimité. Cette tendresse, apporta des larmes aux yeux du lieutenant alors qu'elle plaça une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur le lavabo afin de la maintenir.

Elle haleta bruyamment, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Rick sur son clitoris. Sa tête tomba en arrière, tandis que la langue de l'écrivain la rendait de plus en plus proche de l'extase à chaque secondes.

« Rick! » Cria-t-elle presque lorsqu'il enfonça sa langue entière en elle. Elle était de plus en plus proche, c'est pourquoi Castle accéléra les mouvements de sa langue sur son sexe. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, la main de Beckett se crispa des les cheveux de Rick et elle poussa un cris d'extase.

« Rick! »

Celui-ci se redressa doucement, tout en enlevant son caleçon, puis embrassa la jeune femme avant de la pousser dans la douche.

« J'en est pas fini avec toi. » Murmura-t-il sensuellement dans son oreille. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la baignoire avant d'ouvrir les robinets. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque l'eau chaude les atteignit.

Les baisers et les caresses reprirent de plus belle. Castle coupa le baiser quand il sentit la main fine de Beckett attraper son membre irrigué. Et il poussa un soupire de plaisir quand elle commença un mouvement de va et viens avec sa main.

N'en pouvant plus, il écarta sa main, puis attrapa sa jambe droite afin de l'enrouler autour de sa hanche. Enfin, d'un mouvement rapide et sans hésitation, il la pénétra profondément les faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis commença un langoureux mouvement de va et viens avec ses hanches, la faisant claquer contre le mûr à chaque fois. Kate s'agrippait à ses épaules tout en gémissant et craint son plaisir. Rick y répondait par des grognements et en intensifiant ses pénétrations.

Les sentant proches, Castle attrapa l'autre jambe de Beckett et la souleva passant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il la pressa encore plus contre le mûr, et ses mouvements étaient devenus si puissant que Kate commençait à avoir mal au dos.

Mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Parce que le plaisir qu'elle recevait en contre partie en valait largement la peine.

Ses muscles intimes se contractèrent subitement la faisant crier de plaisir et son corps se mit à trembler violement alors que Rick la suivit quelques instants plus tard et jouis en elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, reprenant leur souffle, puis l'écrivain posa son front contre celui de sa muse tandis qu'elle lui caressa tendrement sa joue. Aucune parole n'était utile, leurs yeux le disaient à leur place.

_Je t'aime…_

* * *

**Annonce: La saison 4 de Castle commencera le 20 septembre à 22h sur la chaîne américaine ABC. Nous pourrons donc la voir à partir du 21 septembre. (Si ça ne vous dérange pas de voir l'épisode en VO. La version VOSTFR viendra dans les jours qui suivent.)****  
Par ailleur le livre _Naked Heat _****sort en France à partir du 1er Juin autrement dit dans pas longtemps! Prix du livre 17€ et des poussière!  
Voila pour les petites info, si j'en ais d'autre je vous les donnerai.**


	17. Murder Most Fowl

**Spoiler: 3x08 Murder Most Fowl**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 17:**

Kate Beckett aimait les animaux en général. Aucun insecte, arachnide, reptile ou même rongeur de la dérangeait. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour porter une mygale dans sa main, des cafards, un serpent sur ses épaules.

C'est pourquoi ce matin, contrairement à Martha, elle n'avait aucun mal à prendre son petit déjeuner et à boire son café à côté du petit rongeur gardé par Alexis.

« Un projet en SVT? » Demanda Rick qui venait de descendre tout habillé.

« Un animal de compagnie. » Répondit sa fille. « Dis bonjour à Théodore. Je la rat-sitter d'Ashley. »

« Bonjour Théodore. La vie te sourit? » Kate lui frappa gentiment le bras pour cette balgue.

« Tu sais qu'un rat vit deux à trois ans? Ashley a Théodore depuis cinq ans. C'est la première fois qu'il le confis. Et il adore Kate! » Sourit l'ado.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Kate passa deux doigts entre les barreaux de la cage. Le petit rongeur blanc quitta la roue dans laquelle il courrait depuis un moment pour aller à la rencontre des doigts du lieutenant et les frotta affectueusement avec son petit museau.

« Aww! » Firent Alexis et Kate en même temps tandis que cette dernière caressait doucement la tête de Théodore.

« Qui n'aimerait pas Kate de toute façon. » Dit Castle en embrassant tendrement la concernée sur sa tempe. « Bon je suis près. Où est le corps? »

« A central park. » Répondit le lieutenant en se levant et attrapant sa veste.

Ils dirent au revoir au deux rousses puis s'en allèrent.

* * *

« Un furet, je comprends. Serpent, araignée, même une taupe. Mais un rat? »

« Il doit y avoir dans cette ville des enfants qui élèvent des cafards. Et je ne voix pas ton problème avec Théodore. C'est un rat vraiment charmant. »

« Bien sûr que tu le trouve charmant. Il t'adore. Je crois même, qu'il ne voudra pas partir quand Ashley reviendra le reprendre…Hey! Et si on adoptait un chien? »

Kate eu un petit rire, tout en enfilant ses gans pour examiner le corps.

« Quand on aura des enfants d'accord. »

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle se figea d'horreur. Lanie arrêta son examen du corps et la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Castle lui aussi s'arrêta de bouger et regarda Kate surpris. D'accord, ils avaient parlés d'enfant au tout début de leur relation, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle y pensait aussi sérieusement. Un petit sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres alors que le lieutenant se tourna vers le médecin légiste tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Bon euh…Qu'est-ce qu'on a? »

* * *

« La police de Pennsylvanie s'y rend. » Informa la muse à son écrivain tout en raccrochant son téléphone. « Tyler y sera peut-être…Tu vas bien Rick? »

« Je me met à la place de la mère. »

« Oui, moi c'est pareil. »

« Quand Alexis avait 4 ans, on est allés au centre commercial pour les achats de Noël. J'essayais un feutre de couleur sombre. Je me retourne, elle n'est plus là. Disparue. J'ai cherché partout. La sécurité et la police aussi. On a cherchés pendant une heure. Pas besoin d'être écrivain pour imaginer les pires scénarios. »

« Où est-ce qu'elle était. » Demanda doucement Beckett, imaginant très bien ce qu'il avait dû ressentir ce jour là.

« Derrière un portant de manteaux. Elle s'était faufilée dessous et s'était endormie…J'en fais encore des cauchemars. »

Un petit silence se fit entre eux tandis que Kate caressait la main de l'écrivain.

« Cela n'arrivera pas à nos enfants. » Dit-elle quelques instants plus tard avec un petit sourire qu'il lui rendis comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de leur avenir.

« Vraiment? Et pourquoi ça? » Demanda Castle en souriant.

« Tout simplement parce que le leur mettrai une puce GPS dans leur jean ou leurs chaussures et je leur placerai un'bouton d'urgence' sur leur montre. Comme ça, au moindre problème, ils n'auront qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton ce qui envoiera un message d'alerte directement à nos portables et grâce à leur puce GPS on les retrouvera sans problème. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un air tellement sérieux, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne pense pas que nos enfants seront heureux de cette surveillance. »

« On ne leur dira rien. Du moins au début. Puis quand ils seront assez grands on leur enlèvera la puce et le bouton. Mais pas avant qu'ils soient champions en arts martiaux. »

« Champions en arts martiaux? » Rit l'écrivain.

« Ou dans un tout autre sports de combat. L'important c'est qu'ils sachent se défendre. Et en même temps de leur apprendre à conduire pour leur 16 ans, on leur apprendra à utiliser une arme à feu en prime.»

Ils rirent de nouveau ensemble, puis il attira la main de sa compagne contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement au dos.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arriver du capitaine Montgomery.

* * *

Castle marchait un pas en arrière regardant Beckett tenir la main du petit Tyler dans la sienne. Physiquement, à par les yeux, on aurait pu croire qu'il était le fils du lieutenant.

Il se souvint très bien de la façon, dont le garçon de 12 ans, s'était agrippé à Kate après qu'elle est maîtriser le kidnapper. Elle avait eu tout juste le temps de lui montrer son badge, qu'il s'était agrippé à son cou.

On les voyant tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se demander à quoi ressemblerai leur enfants. Auraient-ils les yeux bleus comme lui? Ou vert comme elle? Seraient-ils studieux? Ou joueur?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête alors que le petit Tyler sauta dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci se tourna vers Beckett les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci. » C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Mais cela suffisait largement pour le lieutenant. Pour elle, aucune récompense n'était aussi importante que ce merci et ces larmes de joie.

Et pour Rick, c'est-ce qui faisait d'elle un héro. (N/A: Désolée je n'aime pas le mot héroïne -_-)

Elle était extraordinaire.

Le loft était remplis de piège quand ils rentrèrent. Alexis était allongée sur le canapé, l'air affreusement triste. Rick s'approcha d'elle.

« Je reviens! » S'écria Kate en partant vers leur chambre devant le regards confus de Castle. Où allait-elle?

« Je suis la plus nulle au monde. » Marmonna l'ado quand son père s'assit près d'elle.

« Absolument pas. Tu es merveilleuse, gentille, douce. »

« Je suis une tueuse de rat. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Tu l'as juste perdu… Ça sonne pas terrible. Écoute moi. S'il tient à toi, il comprendra. »

« Tu parles qu'il comprendra. Il me verra comme l'horrible fille qui a perdu son meilleur ami. »

A ce moment là on sonna à la porte.

« C'est lui. » Fit Alexis avant d'aller ouvrir. « Hey… »

« Hey! Tu m'as manquée. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Qu'y a-t-il? » Demanda Ash.

« C'est Théodore. Il… »

« …Est juste là! » Tout le monde tourna la tête vers les escaliers. Kate s'approchait d'eux avec une petite boule de poil dans les mains.

Théodore!

« Désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le sortir de sa cage mais j'adore les rongeurs! » Mentit-elle avant de remettre le rat à son propriétaire. Sur ceux elle s'écarta pour aller rejoindre Castle.

Après qu'Ashley soit repartit avec son rat quelques minutes plus tard, Alexis se tourna vers Kate un grand sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle courut vers le lieutenant et sauta dans ses bras. Celle-ci la réceptionna en riant de bon cœur.

« Oh mon Dieu Kate! Merci! Merci! Comment t'as fais pour le retrouver? »

« Et bien, contrairement à ce que tout le monde crois, le plat préféré des rongeurs tels que les rats, ce n'est pas le fromage. Mais le beurre de cacahuete. » Informa Beckett.

« C'est pour ça que tu en as acheté deux tonnes hier? » Réalisa Castle. « Et que tu les à mis, ouvert dans notre armoire. »

« Oui, et comme je l'espérais, il est venu se régaler. » Conclut-elle en souriant.

L'ado répondit à son sourire et se sera de nouveau contre elle plaçant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sans même le savoir, Kate répondit à l'étreinte sous le regard tendre de l'écrivain.

Il n'y a pas de doute. Kate Beckett sera une merveilleuse mère. Il n'y avait qu'a la voir en ce moment, avec sa fille.

* * *

**Et hop la! Un nouveau chapitre! Malheusement pas de M ici. Et pas de nouvelles info...**


	18. Close Encounters Of The Murderous Kind

**Spoiler: 3x09 Close Encounters Of The Murderous Kind**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 18:**

« Tu es prêt? » Demanda Kate en tenant le chronomètre.

« Quand tu veux poupée. » Répondit-il avec un faux air de mafieux.

« C'est parti! » Au moment où elle appuya sur le bouton, l'écrivain attrapa son stylo et regarda attentivement les mots croisés.

« 12 lettres pour 'transcendante'…Immatériel. Sérieusement il ne font pas d'effort. »

Kate le regardait faire, sans rien dire, prenant une gorgée de son café de temps en temps.

« Les mots croisés au stylo? » Commenta Martha. « On se sent sûr de sois aujourd'hui? »

« Que serait la vie sans défis? » Rétorqua son fils. « 7 lettres pour 'séparer'. » A ce moment là, Alexis arriva le téléphone à l'oreille. « Parfait, mon mini-dictionnaire, j'ai besoin d'un mot en 7 lettres pour 'séparer'. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'entend Rick. » Lui dit Kate en souriant. « Elle est au téléphone avec Ashley. »

« J'aurais dû chronométrer l'appel. On détient un record. »

« J'ai eu des relations plus courtes que ça… » Fit Martha.

« C'est vrai. »

Alexis raccrocha enfin se téléphone puis alla se placer contre le côté de Beckett. Depuis que le lieutenant l'avait 'sauvée' en retrouvant Théodore, les deux filles s'étaient nettement rapprochées, un peu comme…une mère et une fille.

« Désolée, on parlait de la randonnée de samedi prochain. » Les informa l'ado se pressant un peu plus contre le corps de Kate, qui elle se redressa afin de la serrer encore plus.

« Ah, les parents d'Ashley sont d'accord? » Demanda l'écrivain.

« Et bien…Ils disent qu'ils veulent te rencontrer avant. » Elle se tourna alors vers le lieutenant. « Et toi aussi. »

« Moi? » Demanda la concernée surprise.

« Euh oui. Je parle souvent de toi à Ashley alors… »

« Ils veulent nous tester. » Dit Castle, qui avait l'air plutôt content de ce constat. « Pour êtres sûr qu'en cas de glissement de terrain, je ne laisserais pas leur fils, seul dans la montagne, se couper les bras avec les dents pour survivre. »

« Donc ça vous va? » Demanda la jeune Castle.

« On va les impressionner » Répondit son père.

« Vous voulez que je cuisine? » Demanda Martha tout sourire.

« Non, on veut les impressionner. » Kate étouffa son rire dans sa tasse de café alors que Martha fusilla son fils du regard.

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça? »

* * *

« A quel point faut-il s'inquiéter de la dette publique durant une crise? » Demanda l'écrivain à sa muse en lui proposant un café.

« La théorie préférée des économistes, c'est qu'elle est acceptable tant qu'il s'agit de dépenses publiques, comme les infrastructures, défense, éducation, recherche. »

Sur ceux elle se retourna vers le tableau des preuves laissant Castle abasourdit, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Dieu merci, tu seras là pour le dîner. » Dit-il dans un souffle. « D'où sort cette réponse? »

« Des cours de fac. Pourquoi cette question? »

« J'essaie de lancer une conversation. »

« Bah, la conversation a démarrée, donc ça a marché…en quelque sorte. »

« C'est le pour notre dîner avec les parents d'Ashley. »

« Oui, j'avais compris. Son père est un économiste d'après ce que m'a dit Alexis. »

« Oui, un économiste guindé, qui plus est. Je veux les amadouer et les séduire. Et s'ils ne m'appréciaient pas? »

« Oh Rick, ils t'apprécieront. »

« Vraiment? Merci. »

« Bien sûr. Tant que tu ne sois pas toi-même à ce moment là, tout ira bien. » Fini-t-elle en souriant.

« Oh, elle était jolie celle la. » Approuva l'écrivain en la suivant.

* * *

Castle fut brusquement réveillé par une lumière vive. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour coir qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement noir, seulement éclairée par cette lampe.

« Marie Subbarao détenait une information. » Fit une voix inconnue dans la pièce. « Nous en avons besoin. »

« Où est Beckett? » Fut la seul réponse de l'écrivain.

De son côté, Kate fut brusquement réveillée de la même façon que son petit ami.

« Qui êtes vous? » Demanda-t-elle à la personne, qu'elle savait être là. « Où est Castle? » L'homme ne dit pas un mot. « Je suis de la police et Castle est mon partenaire! Si vous le touchez- »

« Où est-ce? » La coupa l'homme.

« Où est quoi? »

« On sait à quoi Marie Subbarao s'intéressait. Ça ne doit pas filtrer. »

* * *

« Mais on ne la pas. » Répondit Castle confus. « Maintenant dites moi où est Kate. »

« Où est-ce? » Répéta l'homme.

« C'est le moment où le nazi sort la roulette du dentiste? » Se moqua l'écrivain.

* * *

« Coopérez où on trouvera un moyen d'obtenir la vérité. On protégera notre mode de vie lieutenant, à tous prix. »

« De quoi? » Cracha-t-elle presque. « D'une femme qui croyait avoir été enlevée par des aliens? »

« Tout ceci vous dépasse lieutenant. Alors où est-ce? »

« Qui êtes vous? Identifiez vous. Et dîtes moi où est Castle!»

* * *

« CIA? NSA?…MIB? Oh, ou des aliens polymorphes à l'apparence humanoïde? »

* * *

« Qui a tué Marie Subbarao? »

« Continuez avec vos question et vous finirez comme Marie. »

« Qui l'a tué? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Quelqu'un hors d'atteinte. »

* * *

« Et pour Kennedy? Un deuxième tueur embusqué? Un troisième, commandité par la mafia? Castro? La mafia et Castro? »

C'est à ce moment que l'homme sortit une sorte de pistolet/seringue. Ce qui commença à faire peur à l'écrivain.

« Ok, quoique vous cherchiez, on ne sait pas où ça se trouve. » L'homme ne répondit pas et sous les supplication de Castle lui injecta le produit, le faisant perdre connaissance.

* * *

Quand Kate repris connaissance, elle remarqua qu'elle était de retour dans sa voiture. Elle avait horriblement mal au cou. Sentant la présence de l'écrivain près d'elle, elle se calma un peu et se redressa doucement pour voir que lui aussi se réveillait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne voulant pas croire, ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ça va? » Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

« Rick, est-ce vraiment arrivé? » Demanda-t-elle à la place dans un murmure.

« Est-ce que j'ai…? » Il se toucha le cou et Kate put voir une marque rouge, qui ressemblait à un suçon mais qui de toute évidence n'en était pas un.

« Oh non… » Dit-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur pour voir si elle en avait un aussi.

« Parce que toi tu en as un. » Ils restèrent silencieux, toujours sous choc quand Rick dit d'une voix exagérément scandalisée.

« Ils nous ont donné des suçon sans même nous demander la permission! »

La seule réponse qu'il eu fut le regard meurtrier de Beckett.

* * *

« Ce n'est jamais fini.» Dit le père d'Ashley, en plein milieux de leur dîner. « Dans les livres, je jette un nouveau regard sur l'agrégation linéaire des marchés. »

« Il était urgent de le faire. » Répondit Castle faussement intéressé. Le père d'Ashley se tourna vers Beckett.

« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous êtes un lieutenant de police? »

« Oui, en homicide. »

« Ce n'est pas dure comme travail? Je veux dire, avec le fait que vous soyez une femme…? »

Beckett se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de toutes ses forces de me pas l'envoyer balader. Castle grimaça intérieurement sachant que c'était pas une chose à dire à Katherine Beckett.

« Pas si dure que ça en fait. Les femmes sont peut-être dit le sexe faible mais les hommes ont aussi des points faibles. Il suffit de frapper là où ça fait mal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » Elle lui fit un petit sourire innocent, et sentit une grande satisfaction lorsqu'elle le vit déglutir. Finalement il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Castle.

« Ashley m'a dit que vous étiez aussi écrivain. Parlez moi de vos œuvres. Je ne lis pas de fiction. C'est grossier et de mauvais goût. »

Kate rétrécit ses yeux, aux paroles du père d'Ashley. Si ce petit con n'arrêtait pas ça immédiatement elle le-

« Oui! Euh…et bien, mes romans sont un peu des études sur le comportement humain. Je cherche à comprendre ce qui marque les gens. Ce qui pousse un homme ordinaire, comme vous, à commettre un acte particulièrement haineux… »

Quand il s'arrêta dans son monologue, Kate tourna la tête vers lui.

« …ou un acte inconcevable… » Elle connaissait très bien se ton. « Ca ne ressemblait pas à Marie. » Dit-il en se tournant complètement vers elle oubliant complètement leurs invités. Tout espion qui se respecte n'agirait pas bizarrement au risque de se faire griller. Elle n'était peut-être pas un espion. »

« Ça expliquerait les résultats que Lanie nous à envoyés plus tôt. Marie avait du thiopental sodique dans son système. »

« Du sérum de vérité? Le vrai espion à pu lui en donner. La chambre blanche! Voilà pourquoi Stryker pensait que c'était les aliens. »

« Si Marie n'était pas l'espion… »

« …Le vrai espion est quelqu'un qui a accès au radiotélescope du centre. »

« On y va tout de suite. » Conclus Beckett en se levant de table.

« C'est parti. » Répondit l'écrivain en faisant de même. Ils se figèrent alors, en se souvenant de la présence des parents d'Ashley.

« Un peu de vin? »

* * *

**News Castle Saison 4: Attention Spoilers!**

**- La mort du capitaine Montgomery changera la relation entre Beckett et Castle. _"Nous nous sommes vraiment intéressés par comment cette mort va boulverser le comportement de Kate."_ a dit Andrew w. Marlowe.  
- Il y aura le retoure du "Triple Tueur" (3XK) et sa cible sera Kevin Ryan.  
- _"Kate a réellement était tirée dessus, tout près du coeur. Ce n'est pas un piège tendus à "L'homme mystérieux." _à certifié Andrew w. Marlowe.  
- En ce qui conserne la relation de Beckett et Castle, Andrew w. Marlowe à dit dans une interview, que les "shippers" allaient être "frustrés" jusqu'à la mi saison prochaine. Cela veux dire qu'il se passera quelque chose de plus concret entre eux après le millieu de saison 4? *croise les doigts*  
- Beckett va vouloire retrouver cet "homme mystérieux" et Castle, pour des raisons que tout le monde connait, ne va pas vouloir. Il va finir par avoir plus d'information que Beckett, qu'il ne va pas lui révéler, ce qui va jouer dans leur relation.  
- Le nouveau (ou nouvelle) capitaine ne va pas autant aimer Beckett, que Montgomery, et il (elle) ne va pas être favorable à la relation Beckett/Castle.**

**Voilà pour les news! Si j'en ais d'autre je voue les donnerais.  
**


	19. Last Call

**Là encore il n'y a pas de M (Désolée Sarah ^^') Mais je vous fais la promesse qu'il y en aura eu dans le prochain chapitre, qui est comme vous le savvez, Nikki Heat! Et elle sera torride...Une Beckett jalouse et possessive ça fait toujours cette effet là! ^^**

**Spoiler: 3x10 Last Call**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 19:**

Ce matin là, Richard Castle écrivait tranquillement la suite des aventures de Nikki Heat, alors que sa muse lisait un livre assise, les deux jambes sous elle, dans le fauteuil en face du bureau. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, chacun occupé à ses occupations mais tout de même heureux de la présence de l'autre.

Cependant cette tranquillité fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une Alexis toute souriante et de Martha, pas très loin derrière elle. Leur arrivé poussa Kate à quitter son livre et à se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur le bureau de l'écrivain, pour pouvoir être en face des deux rousses.

« Mon t-shirt de primaire me va toujours! » S'écria la jeune Castle.

« Comme un gans oui, mais pas comme un t-shirt. » Lui dit Martha.

« On dirait l'incroyable Hulk. » Fit Castle, continuant à taper sur son ordinateur. Kate roula les yeux avant de dire à l'ado.

« Il te va toujours très bien. »

« Merci Kate. Gracie va l'adorer. Elle va craquer quand elle le vera. »

« Gracie? La petite mignonne dont la famille à déménagée au Kansas? » Demanda Rick, tentant de se rappeler.

« Après le CM2. » Confirma sa fille ce qui le fit sourire victorieusement. « Elle vient voir l'école de mode FIT et je l'ai invitée pour la nuit. » Devant le regard de son père elle rajouta. « Je t'ai demandé la permission. »

Confus, il se tourna vers sa petite amie qui confirma les paroles d'Alexis.

« C'est vrai, elle te l'a demandé. »

« J'écrivais? »

Pile poile à ce moment là, on sonna à la porte. Toute excitée, Alexis se précipita pour aller ouvrir, heureuse de revoir son amie quelle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Grande fut sa surprise quand, elle vit que son amie de CM2, était devenu…gothique.

« Tu es superbe, Greendale girl! » Se moqua cette dernière en voyant son t-shirt.

« Et toi donc! » Elles s'enlacèrent maladroitement, alors que les trois adultes regardèrent la scène d'un peu plus loin, abasourdit.

« Euh, tu te souviens de mon père et de ma grand-mère? Et voici Kate Beckett la copine de mon père. »

« Bien sûr. Ça fait un bail! Vous êtes flic non? » Dit Gracie en regardant Beckett.

« Oui, c'est ça. Comment le sais-tu? »

« Je peux le renifler d'ici. » Cette réponse déstabilisa le lieutenant. « Merci de m'héberger. »

« Le renifler d'ici? » Répéta Kate dans un murmure. Castle pencha sa tête vers ses cheveux et huma un grand cou avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Moi je trouve que tu sens comme d'habitude. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Après un petit silence gêné, Gracie se tourna vers Alexis.

« Ta chambre est toujours au même endroit? »

« Oui. Même endroit, même chambre. Rien n'a changé ici. Presque. » Sur ceux elles montèrent dans sa chambre non sans donner un dernier regard aux adultes.

Martha et Castle, parlèrent un instant de la transformation de Gracie laissant Kate un peu à part.

« Renifler… » Répéta-t-elle encore une fois, vraiment perturbée par ce que lui avait dit la gothique. Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner. « Beckett… »

* * *

« Comment connais-tu exactement ce bar? » Demanda Kate alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux de la voiture. Elle contourna la voiture afin de le rejoindre et sans se rendre compte il attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je n'y suis pas venu depuis des années, pas depuis Alexis. J'y ai écrit mon premier roman. »

« Oh, ça explique beaucoup de chose… »

« Trois millions d'exemplaires vendus. »

« Non, je parlais de ton excitation. »

« C'est chargé d'histoire! » Répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Ça été une forge, puis un bordel. Ce n'est devenu un bar qu'à la Prohibition, clandestin, et l'un des meilleurs. Je peux sentir la vibration de chaque épisode de faste et de débauche dans ses murs! »

Kate l'écoutait parler amusée et attendrie de le voir aussi excité tel un enfant le matin de noël. Il était vraiment à croquer dans ces moments là.

« Du calme Rick. » Dit-elle cependant. « Ce n'est qu'un bar. » Elle s'appliqua alors à se remettre du gloss.

« Non, Mcchucklenuts n'est qu'un bar. Le Old Haunt est le dernier représentant des fiers institutions en lutte contre l'impitoyable embourgeoisement. C'est un… »

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit sa petite amie, ou plutôt sa petite amie ultra sexy se détacher les cheveux et se secouer la tête comme il l'avait vu faire dans bien des fantasmes.

« Tu-tu fais quoi? » Balbutia-t-il en envalant bruyamment sa salive. Si elle continuait comme ça, Big Rick allait être de sorti…

« Je n'obtiendrai rien de Brian, si j'ai l'air d'un flic. » Répondit-elle comme si c'était évidant.

« Sous couverture? J'aime ça…Même si te voir flirter avec un autre me dérange un peu… »

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin tout en s'approchant de lui. Il retint sa respiration alors que ses magnifiques lèvres stoppèrent à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ricky…Il n'y a que toi d'accord? »

Il acquiesça avant de lui murmurer.

« Tu devrais ouvrir un bouton, au cas où. »

Elle lui fit un autre sourire coquin avant de déboutonner le bouton de sa chemise, laissant voir le haut de ses seins. Puis après un petit clin d'œil, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar.

Rick poussa un long soupire avant de la suivre.

* * *

De retour au loft, Castle entrepris de faire tous les cocktails possibles et imaginables pour son prochain bar, dont il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le nom. Kate le regarda faire pendant un moment amusée, mais repris vite ses recherches à moitié couchée sur le canapé.

Plus tard, l'écrivain servis son cocktail fièrement à sa mère, qui le pris avec plaisir.

« C'est un Sidecar. » Lui informa son fils. « Un fameux cocktail datant de la Prohibition. A l'époque, prendre un verre signifiait portes dérobées, gangsters et contrebande. »

« J'adore cette idée. » Sourit sa mère. « Cette ville a besoin de bars d'époque. J'ai le nom parfait, Rick's Café Américain. »

« Mère, c'est parfait. Je chercher une référence à Bogart. Je n'ai trouvé que Castle-Blanca. Un peu trop évident. »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » Fit Alexis contre toute attente en arrivant. Les deux adultes la regardèrent surpris, c'est pourquoi elle précisa.

« H2O, sans glace. »

« Ça marche. »

« Où est ton côté obscure? » Lui demanda Martha.

« Elle est sortit avec des amis rencontrés au FIT. Je n'étais pas invitée. »

« Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. » Fit Castle en lui donnant son verre d'eau.

« Moi non plus. Elle est sur la défensive. Elle se moque de tout ce que j'aime. La Gracie que je connaissais n'existe plus. »

« Toi aussi tu as changé. » Lui dit Martha. « Ça explique peut-être son comportement. »

« Je n'ai pas changé. » Nia l'ado.

« Voyons ma chérie. Regarde toi! Tu es grande, belle, raffinée. Tu as une très séduisante grand-mère. Tu as euh… » Elle jeta un cou d'œil à son fils que faisait la grimace. « …Lui et un petit ami. De plus tu as maintenant une belle-mère formidable que tu prends comme exemple et dont tu ressemble un peu plus chaque jour. » Rajouta l'actrice en regardant Kate qui s'était assoupi sur le canapé, l'odinateur toujours sur ses jambes.

Castle eu un sourire en entendant sa mère appeler Kate comme la belle-mère d'Alexis. Un jour peut-être que ça sera officiel…Et pourquoi pas, elle pourrait même adopter Alexis…

* * *

Toute l'équipe se retrouvèrent donc au Old Haunt, après l'enquête. Lanie et Esposito s'assirent côte à côte puis le capitaine, Ryan et enfin Castle et Beckett.

« Yo Castle! » L'appela Esposito. « Beckett avait raison. T'étais vraiment craquant à l'époque. »

« Peut-être à l'époque mais maintenant elle dit que je suis sexy! »

Kate rit à leur enfantillage avant de se lever de sa chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son écrivain qui l'accueillit avec grand plaisir. Ils continuèrent à boire et à rirent tous ensemble pendant une bonne heure.

Kate embrassa tendrement la joue de Rick avant de murmurer sensuellement.

« Et si tu me montrais ton nouveau bureaux? »

Il frissonna avant de se lever, avec elle, et s'excusa au près des autres, puis la mena jusqu'au bureaux.

« On sera sans doute parti quand vous aurez fini! » Leur dit Ryan en riant avec les autres sachant très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas là bas pour remettre de l'ordre.

* * *

**Pas de nouvelles infos sur la saison 4 pour le moment, mais je me tiens au courant!**


	20. Nikki Heat

**Et voici le chapitre tant attendu! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Beaucoup d'en vous attendait ce chapitre la, plus particulièrement! Une scène M ici comme promis!**

**Spoiler: 3x11 Nikki Heat**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 20:**

« C'est insupportable. » Soupira Castle en arrêtant la vidéo. « Le personnage de Nikki Heat est un inspecteur rusé, complexe et d'une profondeur inouïe. Et là, le studio choisit l'étudiante nue sous son t-shirt sanguinolent de _Knife 2_? » Se plaignit-il à sa fille et sa mère.

« _Knife 2_ a été un succès, notamment grâce à Nathalie Rhodes. » Rétorqua cette dernière. « Et tes livres n'ont rien de Shakespeare. »

« Merci. J'espérais relever le niveau en évitant la prostituée à la tronçonneuse de Hallowscream. »

« J'aime bien ce film. » Intervint sa fille. Puis devant le regard de son père rajouta. « Que je n'est jamais vu. »

« Ce n'est qu'un essai. Laisse lui une chance. » Tenta de le calmer Martha.

« Selon US Weekly, pour préparer _Hell's crawl space,_ elle a passée une semaine dans un vide sanitaire. » Argumenta Alexis.

« Tu admettras qu'elle se consacre à son art. » Rajouta l'actrice.

« Et le dialogue? C'est lamentable. 'Maintenant pense aux gens qui t'aiment'. Ça va arrêter un meurtrier? Le scénariste devrait passer une semaine dans un sous-sol. »

« Arrête de geindre. D'habitude c'est Kate qui te calme. »

« Tiens d'ailleurs où est-elle? » Demanda sa fille.

« Elle est parti plus tôt au boulot, un appel important du capitaine à propos de je ne sais pas quoi. » C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna.

_Quand on parle du loup…_

« Elle va détester Nathalie Rhodes! »

« Décroche papa. Un meurtre te remontra le moral. »

« Ouais…sauf si c'est le mien. »

* * *

« Yo, le nom m'était familier. » Dit Esposito. « Tanya Wellington et son mari Bill devaient être à la soirée de Stacey. »

« On a parlé à tous les invités. » Fit Castle légèrement confus. « Ce nom me dit rien. »

« Ils ont étaient invités, mais ils ne sont pas venu. » Répondit Javier.

Beckett se mis debout, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches sans se rendre compte que Nathalie Rhodes imitait chacun de ses mouvements.

« Voyons s'ils acceptent mon invitation pour interrogatoire. »

« Bizarre… » Murmura Ryna.

« Flippant… » Répondit son ami.

« Sexy… » Rajouta l'écrivain avec un air rêveur.

A ça, Beckett fronça les sourcils et regarda Nathalie. Au début, la présence ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire c'était même assez plaisant. Mais les choses commençaient à devenir bizarre. Et vu l'effet que cela faisait sur Castle, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Vous êtes en train de m'imiter là? »

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Castle arriva au commissariat avec deux cafés comme d'habitude, Kate était déjà là et à sa grande surprise, Nathalie aussi. L'arrivé de l'écrivain fit sourire le lieutenant qui se leva afin d'accepter le café mais la blonde la devança.

« Merci Castle. »

« C'est…je… » Nathalie apporta le café à ses lèvres mais elle fut brusquement arrêter par une main sur son poignet.

C'était la main de Kate. Elle avait un regard froid et colérique.

« Si vous buvez une seule gorgée de MON café, je vous arrache la langue. » Beckett avait fait cette menace d'une voix tellement basse, qu'elle n'en sortit que plus inquiétante. Sans dire un mot, l'actrice lui donna le café.

Son regard froid se tourna alors vers son petit ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir un peu.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. » Ordonna-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et l'emmenant plus loin.

« Elle a essayée de me prendre mon café Castle. »

_Castle. Oula…Elle était vraiment en colère. _

« Mais tu l'as arrêté avant. Et puis ce n'est que du café. » Répondit-il.

« Et après ça sera quoi? Mon âme? » _Toi? _« Elle fait tout ce que je fais, et même quand je réfléchis, je la sens dans ma tête comme un parasite dévoreur de cerveau d'un de ses films! »

« C'est une actrice consciencieuse. Elle veut bien faire. » La défendit l'écrivain. Mais lorsqu'il vit son regard choqué et surtout blessé, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

« T'aimes ça hein? Cette situation te plait? Et bah tu sais quoi? Tu peux l'avoir elle, mais jamais nous deux en même temps. »

Il s'apprêta à répondre, à lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et qu'il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour Nathalie, ce qui était tout à fait vrai d'ailleurs, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé de Ryan.

* * *

Plus tard, ils se trouvèrent dans la sale de réunion, à parler de l'affaire. Bien que Castle faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère, Kate était toujours contrariée et de mauvaise humeur.

Et pour remuer le couteau dans la plais, Nathalie Rhodes les rejoignit, transformée en…Kate Beckett.

« Si on parle à suffisamment de monde, quelque chose en sort. »

Le choc paralysa l'écrivain et sa muse. Castle devait avouer que, bien qu'il en avait rêvé, tout cela devenait vraiment flippant. Et d'après le regard, plein de rage du lieutenant, si l'actrice n'arrêtait pas ça maintenant quelqu'un allait mourir.

« Voila, Beckett. » Fit un flic en uniforme en donnant un dossier à Nathalie.

« Merci Johnson. C'est Johnson n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est Valazquez. » Cracha Beckett en attrapant brusquement le dossier. « Et vous n'êtes pas moi. »

L'actrice eu un sourire séducteur avant de se pencher vers Castle.

« Non. Mais je chauffe. » L'écrivain fut légèrement déstabilisé.

« C'est bon j'en ais marre. » Souffla Beckett en balançant le dossier sur la table, faisant reprendre constance à Castle. Elle sortit brusquement de la pièce.

« Kate attends! Kate! » Il soupira, et frotta sa main sur son visage. Quel idiot il était.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? » Demanda alors Nathalie.

* * *

Quand le lieutenant retourna à son bureau quelques instants plus tard, elle poussa un long soupir en se demandant sans cesse comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Un bruit venant da l'ascenseur attira son attention. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

Elle la mit dans une rage folle.

Nathalie Rhodes avait son corps collé contre celui de Castle et ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Ce fut la goûte d'eau.

Castle s'était figé de surprise et d'horreur, lorsque Nathalie posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur appartenait à une seule femme au monde. Et ce n'était pas Nathalie Rhodes. Il s'apprêta à la repousser mais il fut pris de vitesse.

L'actrice fut violemment pousser contre le mur d'en face de l'ascenseur. Rick blêmit en reconnaissant le dos de sa petite amie, Kate Beckett. Elle tremblait de rage et semblai se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l' abattre .

« Sortez de cette ascenseur. » Ordonna Kate à Rhodes. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche mais Kate la devança. « MAINTENANT! »

L'actrice sortit précipitamment, n'ayant pas envi de se faire tuer. L'ascenseur se ferma laissant Castle et Beckett, seuls et silencieux.

« Je- » Tenta l'écrivain.

« La ferme. Ne dis pas un mot. Pas un seul si tu tiens à la vie.» Il le fit.

La route vers le loft fut tendus. Castle pouvait voir les mains de Beckett serrer le volent avec une telle force qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le casse.

Arrivés au loft, qui était vide, Kate agrippa Rick par le col et l'entraîna avec force dans son bureau. Elle le poussa violement le faisant tomber sur sa chaise.

« Kate- » Tenta-t-il encore une fois, mais elle lui enleva brusquement sa veste.

« Tu crois pouvoir avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre? » Grogna-t-elle en arrachant les bouton de sa chemise.

« Non je- »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te regarder flirter avec cette pute, sans que je ne dise rien? » Sa vulgarité et sa colère qui émanaient d'elle le surprit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle enleva alors son pantalon et ses chaussures toujours avec cette rage ce qui rendait les choses légèrement douloureuse mais encore une fois il ne dit rien. Une fois nu, assis sur la chaise, Kate attrapa brusquement et d'une main forte son sexe et se mis à le branler sans douceur, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur et de plaisir.

« Peux-tu ne serais-ce qu'imaginer la rage que j'ai ressentis quand cette garce ta embrassée? »

« Je…je n'est pas répondu…au baiser. » Dit-il avec difficulté. Elle renifla sarcastiquement tout en se déshabillant. Une fois en sous vêtement elle repris son membre dans sa main en s'agenouillant, et recommença à le branler.

« Non tu n'as pas répondu. Mais tu ne l'as pas écarté non plus. »

« Je…je n'est pas eu le…temps. J'allais le faire… »

« Tu aurais dû être plus rapide! » Sur ceux, elle pris son sexe dans sa bouche et le suça avec force et possessivité.

Les mains de l'écrivain s'agrippèrent à la chaise, alors que des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Finalement, Kate lâcha son sexe et se redressa afin de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu es à moi Castle! A moi et à personne d'autre. Et surtout pas à cette pute de Nathalie Rhodes. Est-ce que c'est clair? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle écarta sa culotte sans la retirer et s'empala sur son sexe d'un mouvement brusque. Ils gémirent tous les deux et Beckett n'attendit pas pour commença un mouvement intense colérique, de va et viens.

« Je ne veux plus jamais, JAMAIS, te voir flirter avec elle ou quiconque! Tu es à moi! A moi! »

« Plus jamais…jamais…plus jamais…à toi, rien qu'à toi. » Répondit-il incohérent. Agrippant ses cheveux court d'une main, elle tira violemment sa tête en arrière et se mit à sucer et mordre son cou.

Castle attrapa alors ses hanches de ses mains et la souleva afin de la poser sur son bureau tout en accélérant ses coups de butoir.

« Tu es à moi. Mon écrivain…à moi! » Grognait-elle sans cesse dans son cou.

Leur délivrance était proche. Sous le coup de la passion, Kate mordit violemment la peau au niveau où le cou et l'épaule se rejoignait. La morsure fut tellement violente que Kate put sentir son sang dans sa bouche.

Castle poussa un cris de douleur et de plaisir, tout en accélérant ses mouvements.

N'en pouvant plus, Kate bascula en arrière, se retrouvant couchée sur le bureau et poussa un long cris d'extase lorsqu'elle atteignit le point de délivrance. Rick la suivit peu de temps après criant le nom de celle qu'il aimait. A bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur elle, le visage dans son cou.

« Je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime tellement il n'y a que toi…uniquement toi…_Always._ »

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est avec un air plus serein, que Kate alla retrouver son bureau. Rick était partit voir Ryan après ce qui s'était passé avec Jenny, ce qui la laissait seule avec Nathalie.

« Écoutez, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier. J'ai compris le message, vous êtes tous les deux ensemble. Je le savais depuis le début en fait. »

« Alors pourquoi…? »

« Vous croyez que je m'habille ainsi pour le plaisir? Vous êtes Nikki, il est Rook. Je dois coucher avec lui pour cerner le rôle. Vous pouvez peut-être lui parler? Et lui donner, je ne sais pas moi… la permission? »

Le pire c'était que Nathalie était vraiment sérieuse avec cette demande. Tellement abasourdit, Kate ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre à part:

« Je dois y aller… » Elle pointa un endroit au hasard dans le commissariat. «…Par là bas. » Sur ceux elle se leva rapidement et s'enfuis sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

« Il fait quoi là? » S'exclama Castle alors que Ryan courut jusqu'à son bureau pour y trouver son écrin.

« Chute. » Le stoppa Kate, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ryan retourna au près de Jenny la voix tremblante d'émossion.

« Je n'est pas joué aux fléchettes avec Javier, hier soir. Je suis allez voir tes parents pour leur poser une question. » Il se mit alors à genou. « Jennifer Scout Duffy-O'Mally…ferais-tu de moi le plus heureux des hommes en m'épousant? »

Il ouvrit l'écrin montrant la magnifique bague. Des larmes envahirent les yeux de Jenny.

« Oh mon Dieu. » S'exclama-t-elle. « Ou-oui. Oui! »

Des applaudissement se firent entendre dans tout le commissariat, alors que Ryan passa la bague au doigt de sa fiancé.

« C'était magnifique. » Dit Rick en se tournant vers sa petite amie. Il fut surpris de la voir en larmes, visiblement heureuse pour son collègue et ami.

« Et intime. » Ils allèrent tous féliciter le couple, alors que Castle resta un peu en retrait son regard ne lâchant pas Kate.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il serait le prochain...

* * *

**Pioufff...Une bonne chose de faite! Dîtes moi vite vos impressions!**


	21. Poof! You're Dead!

**Wow...J'ai eu beaucoup de réactions différentes pour le chapitre précédent. Certaine bonne (N'est-ce pas Sarah? ^^) et d'autre moins bonne. Je comprend que cette scène M fut assez choquante, et pour cela je m'en excuse auprès de vous. J'ai failli la réécrire, mais finalement j'ai laissée comme ça. C'est une fiction, et bien que je crois avoir cernée les personnage je ne suis pas vraiment omniciente, et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment connaitre la réaction de Kate dans un moment pareil.**

**Mais je suis un auteur sérieux. Je prend donc, en compte vos critiques. C'est pourquoi je vous fais la promesse de ne plus faire ce genre de scene M. Oh il y en aura d'autre, mais celles-ci seront plein de tendresse et de passion comme le sont les autres!**

**Spoiler: 3x12 Poof! You're Dead!**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 21:**

Castle se rendait à une scène de crime, pour aller rejoindre Kate, qui était partit un peu en avance. Ils étaient à même pas 50 mettre de distance et pourtant ils étaient tous les deux au téléphone.

« Oui, je viens de sortir du taxi…J'arrive dans deux minute Katie… » Il rit à quelque chose que lui avait dit Beckett alors qu'Esposito s'approcha de lui. « C'est ça, à tout de suite…Je t'aime aussi. »

« Ça va Castle? »

Celui-ci raccrocha avec un grand sourire sur le visage et se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu veux un conseil? Ne crois pas ce qu'on te dis. Mélanger le sexe et le travail c'est tout bonnement génial… » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire rêveur.

Les yeux d'Esposito s'ouvrirent d'horreur, était-il au courant pour…?

« Quoi? Que veux-tu dire? »

« Tout le monde dis que ça fini mal mais, tu a la preuve devant toi. Kate et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis 10 mois qu'on est ensemble et, malgré un ou deux accrochages…C'est le grand amour! »

« Qui le sais? » Demanda Javier, inquiet. Lanie allait le tuer.

« Tout le monde, voyons! » Répondit l'écrivain comme si c'était une évidence.

« Qui c'est quoi? » Demanda Kate qui venait d'arriver.

« Rien. » Se précipita à dire Esposito avant de s'en aller alors que Castle lança un grand sourire amoureux à la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci le lui rendit sans faire attention au départ précipité de son collègue.

« Re-bonjour toi… » Murmura Castle, en prenant Kate délicatement dans ses bras, et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Re-bonjour… » Dit-elle doucement contre ses lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Rick regarda le magasin où se trouvait la scène de crime.

« Ca s'est passé au Drake's Magic Shop? » Demanda-t-il.

« Yep. » Répondit sa muse et regardant par la vitrine.

« Je viens ici depuis que j'ai 13 ans. C'est un paradis pour les garçons. Coussins péteurs, tours de magie, faux vomi. »

« Pas que pour les garçon Rick. Mon grand-père était magicien et je venais ici tous les dimanche après-midi, au même âge. » Lui raconta le lieutenant.

Si c'était possible, Castle tomba un peu plus amoureux d'elle.

« Toi? Amateur de magie? Tu connais des tours? »

« Je fais celui avec les glaçons… » Murmura-t-elle près de son oreille, le faisant déglutir.

* * *

« Vérifiez et trouvez où Zalman disparaissait. » Ordonna Kate à ses deux collègues, le combiné du téléphone toujours contre son oreille. « J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a fait avant de mourir. Et sa famille? »

« Un frère à Poughkeepsie. On ne l'a pas encore trouvé. » Répondit Esposito.

« Merci les gars. »

« Hey. » Fit Castle. Kate sourit amusée de le voir porter des lunettes ridicules. « Lunettes à rayons X. Ça sort de la boutique. Je te vois toute nue. »

« Vraiment? Comment tu trouves mes sou vêtements en dentelles et mon porte jar telle? » Lui demanda-t-elle en élevant un sourcil.

L'écrivain perdit tout de suite son sourire.

« Le…le rouge? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Hum hum… » Acquiesça-t-elle avec un regard séducteur.

Cette femme, allait bien finir par le tuer.

* * *

« Tu sais combien il y a d'explosions chaque semaine à New York? » Demanda Castle à sa mère, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Kate était, comme à son habitude, partie plus tôt au commissariat.

« Des conduites de vapeurs explosent, des cuisinières à gaz… » Continua-t-il un petit sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres.

« Ma patience explose. » L'arrêta sa mère. Devant le regard confus de son fils, elle rajouta. « Tu es tellement de bonne humeur depuis ses deux dernières semaines. Tout le monde peux le voir! Et ça me tut de curiosité de ne pas savoir pourquoi! »

Le sourire de Castle s'agrandit. Il avait l'air d'irradier de bonheur. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et y sortit un objet qu'il posa sur la table, juste en face de l'actrice. Le cœur de celle-ci manqua un battement.

Il s'agissait d'un écrin. Un écrin noir avec un peu d'or. Prenant une grande inspiration, Martha ouvrit doucement la petite boîte. La bague était magnifique. Elle n'avait pas de grosse pierre, mais on pouvait voir des diamants sur le haut.

« Je l'ais faite spécialement pour Kate. Comme elle porte souvent des gans, dans les scènes de crimes, ça aurait été une mauvaise idée d'en prendre une grosse pierre. Elle pourra portée cette bague même pendant les scènes de crime. Et regarde, le design. On dirait qu'elle ne finit jamais. »

En effet la bague avait une forme en spiral, avec des diamants, sur le haut.

« Richard, elle est magnifique…Kate va l'adorer. »

« Je le crois aussi mère. J'espère juste qu'elle dira oui. »

« Oh Richard…J'ai vue beaucoup de gens amoureux dans ma vie…mais toi et Kate…Ca me donne l'envie de croire aux âmes sœurs. Ce que vous avez tous les deux c'est…magique. »

* * *

« Bonsoir. » Dit Kate au frère du la victime et au magicien qui les avaient aidés à coincer le meurtrier.

« Hey, tu pourrais…? » Lui demanda Ryan et lui donnant un dossier et un stylo.

« Oh oui bien sûr. » Castle lui montra son dos afin qu'elle puisse s'appuyer dessus, pour signer le dossier. « Où est Esposito? »

« Devine. » Sourit l'irlandais.

« Lanie? » Firent l'écrivain et la muse en même temps.

« Ils pensent encore qu'on ne sait rien. »

« Laissons les y croire encore quelques temps. Les mystères ne durent guère longtemps. » Dit Castle.

« Pas si c'est avec la bonne personne. » Le contredit Beckett en rendant le dossier et le stylo à Ryan qui s'en alla après.

Rick se tourna vers et la regarda longuement. De sa main, il serra l'écrin qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche. Cela faisait un peu moins de 2 semaines qu'il l'avait acheté, mais il ne trouvait jamais le bon moment pour lui faire sa demande. Il avait d'abord imaginé un grand stratagème, comportant des avions et autres, mais elle lui avait dit à Ryan que les femmes aiment les choses simple en générale.

Il était persuadé qu'elle parlait d'elle à ce moment là.

Beckett fini par remarquer qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle était magnifique pensa-t-il. Il serra de nouveaux l'écrin dans sa poche, se demandant si c'était le moment pour lui faire sa demande.

Finalement, il sourit, relâcha la petite boîte, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser tendrement son petit nez, la faisant rigoler comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça.

« Tu es et tu sera toujours magnifique. » Lui dit-il sincèrement « Ça te dirais qu'on se fasse un petite restaurant? »

« Remy's? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Comme toujours. » Elle lui sourit puis alla à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires.

Castle la regarda faire, serrant de nouveau l'écrin dans sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal.

Mais bientôt…

* * *

**Dans quel épisode souhaiterez-vous voir la demande? Je pensait, la faire quand ils sont dans le grand frigo. Croyant qu'ils vont mourir Castle lui fait une demande pkus ou moins desespérée? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	22. Knockdown

**Spoiler: 3x13 Knockdown**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 22:**

Il était tôt. Vraiment tôt. Trop tôt pour que quiconque dans le loft soit debout. A l'exception peut-être de Kate Beckett. Il devait être pas loin de 7h du matin. Et pout un samedi, c'était vraiment tôt.

Le lieutenant s'était réveillée, une heure plus tôt et ne pouvant plus se rendormir dans la chaleur rassurante de son petit ami, avait décidée de se lever et de faire des exercices.

Elle faisait des tractions, grâce à la barre qu'elle avait demandée à Castle d'installer dans le salon, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était, au moins, à sa vingtième tractions, quand son téléphone sonna.

Poussant un soupire, elle lâcha la barre, attrapa son mobil avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Beckett. »

« Lieutenant Beckett. » Fit une voix légèrement familière.

« Oui? »

« C'est John Raglan. » Le corps entier de la jeune femme se figea lorsqu'elle reconnu le nom de l'homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie 12 ans plus tôt. « Uh…j'étais chargé de l'enquête sur le meurtre de votre mère, il y a 12 ans. »

« Je me souviens de vous, Inspecteur Raglan. » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop calme.

« Écoutez, j'ai…Nous devons parler du meurtre de votre mère. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Il y a un café au croisement de la 4ème et de Main. Retrouvez moi là-bas dans une heure. Seule. Pas de flics. » Sur ce, il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Toute tremblante, Kate se leva et monta à l'étage pour se diriger dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec l'écrivain. Quand elle entra, il avait l'air de juste se réveiller et sembla regardait quelque chose dans une des commodes.

« Rick? » L'appela-t-elle doucement. Aussitôt Castle, referma brusquement le tiroir de la commode et se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu trop innocent.

Néanmoins son visage devint sérieux lorsqu'il vit le regard ailleurs et inquiet de sa petite amie. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Kate? Tout va bien? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

_Ugh…Il n'aimait pas cette phrase._

* * *

« Ryan, je parie que le tueur a suivit Raglan jusqu'ici. Peux-tu interroger ses voisins, voir si quelqu'un traînait autour de chez lui ce matin? » Sa voix était calme, sérieuse, comme-ci la fusillade ne s'était jamais passée.

« Toute de suite. » Acquiesça l'irlandais.

« Merci. »

Une fois son collègue partit, elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue et se tourna pour voir Rick revenir des toilettes, en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette.

« Hey. » Fit-elle doucement. « Ça va? »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai réussi à tout enlever. » Il avait le regard dans le vide, et semblait toujours en état de choc.

« C'est différent, quand ça arrive juste devant nous… » Commenta Beckett doucement en prenant ses mains, qu'il venait juste de laver, dans les siennes. « Tu es assez près pour voir la vie le quitter. »

« Ouais…Quand j'ai vu ton pull plein de sang, j'ai cru que… » Sa voix tremblante et ses yeux remplis de larmes brisa le cœur du lieutenant. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et enroula son cou de ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle.

Il répondit à l'étreinte sans hésitation, en passant ses bras autour de sa fine taille et cacha sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il avait cru, pendant un instant qu'il allait la perdre. Ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment. Il en avait besoin. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Des policiers et ambulanciers passaient près d'eux mais personne ne fit un commentaire. C'était comme-ci ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de ça.

Finalement, Kate se dégagea de lui, mais resta tout de même collée à lui.

« Je vais aller au commissariat. » Lui murmura-t-elle. « Tu veux que je te dépose en passant? »

« Pas moyen. » Répondit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le regarda intensément pour voir qu'il était extrêmement sérieux.

« Ok. » Fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Le jour suivant, après la visite de Montgomery ,qui lui avait appris qu'on la suivait, Kate avait décidé de rester à l'hôtel. Il était hors de question qu'elle mette Rick et sa famille en danger. Elle ne le supporterai pas s'il leur arrivait quelque chose par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas dit à Rick, qu'elle partait à l'hôtel. Elle lui avait laissé un mot, lui expliquant son absence. Mais le connaissant, ça ne l' étonnerait pas s'il…

Des petits coups venant de la porte, la coupa de ses pensées. Elle pris son arme et se dirigea donc vers celle-ci.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, en ouvrant la porte elle vit Castle qui baissa son regard vers son arme.

« J'ai parlé à Montgomery moi aussi. » Dit-il. « Pourquoi es-tu partit sans rien me dire? » Il avait l'air un peu blessé.

« Je t'ai laisser un mot. » Répondit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

« Oui, un mot minuscule qui disait seulement que tu resterai à l'hôtel quelques jours pour notre sécurité. » Il entra après elle et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Rick, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Rentre au loft. »

« Oublie. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. »

« Écoute, j'ai signée pour ça en devenant flic. Pas toi. Ce n'est pas ton combat. »

« Bien sûr que si! Je ne traîne pas ici juste pour t'énerver. Je ne cours pas les scènes de crimes au milieu de la nuit pour satisfaire une curiosité morbide. Si ce n'était que ça, je serai parti depuis longtemps. »

« Rick… »

« Je t'aime Kate. Je suis fou de toi. Tu le sais ça. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'insigne, a par celle en chocolat que m'a donné Alexis à mon anniversaire, mais je peux dire ça…Que tu le veuille ou non, je suis ton partenaire. Dans le travail comme dans ta vie personnelle. »

Kate secoua la tête vaincue. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il put voir des larmes qui refusaient de descendre.

« Je t'en supplies Rick…Ne me force pas à aller dire à Alexis que son père ne sera pas là pour dîner ce soir… »

Pour toute réponse, il posa son front contre le sien, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire une telle promesse.

* * *

Kate sortit de sa voiture en titubant. Elle espérait vraiment que le plan de Rick allait marcher. Elle n'était pas une actrice, mais faire sablant d'être ivre ne devrait pas être si difficile, si?

Elle marcha vers Castle qui la pris dans ses bras en riant. Ensemble, ils avancèrent vers la porte de l'entrepôt, où le vigile les regardait d'un air suspicieux.

« Il n'y crois pas une seule seconde… » Dit Beckett à l'écrivain, alors que le vigile s'approchait d'eux.

Elle posa la main sur son arme, mais Castle l'arrêta brusquement avant de poser une main dans son cou.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Ce n'était pas le moment de… _

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'elle ne puisse se dégager. Elle se retira brusquement, lui lançant un regard qui disait: Non mais tu fais quoi là? C'est vraiment pas le moment pour batifoler!

Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle put voir que l'homme s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'eux. Comprenant ce qu'avait voulu faire l'écrivain, elle repris brusquement ses lèvres.

Ils s'étaient embrassés des milliers de fois. Et pourtant, ce baiser avait quelque chose de différent. Comme une déclaration d'amour sans parole, comme…un adieu sans parole…

Finalement le plan marcha, parce que l'homme eu un petit rire avant de leur faire dos. Kate mit même pas une seconde pour réagir, et avec l'aide de la crosse de son arme, elle assomma le vigile.

« C'était extraordinaire… » Souffla Castle à bout de souffle.

Kate se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire au coin.

« De quoi? Le baiser? Où la façon dont je me suis débarrassée de lui? »

« Les deux, bien évidemment. »

* * *

« Ouch! » S'exclama Castle alors que l'ambulancier bandait sa main.

« Hey, Chuck Norris. » Lui fit Beckett en s'asseyant en face de lui dans l'ambulance. Délicatement elle pris sa main bandée, et enroula la bande doucement autour de sa main. « Ça te fais mal? »

« Un peu, oui. Comment vont Ryan et Esposito? »

« Hypothermie bénigne…Fierté blessée…Devine qui va s'en remettre en premier?…Merci… » Murmura-t-elle après avoir fini de bander sa main. « Pour m'avoir couvert là-bas. »

« _Always…_ » Il embrassa doucement sa main qui était toujours dans la sienne et de l'autre il caressa l'écrin qu'il avait dans sa poche…Il l'avait toujours dans sa poche.

Il avait failli la perdre ce soir…Peut-être devrait-il lui faire ça demande tout de suite…

Il la regarda un long moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Kate… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je- »

« Yo Beckett. »

Castle jura dans sa barbe, alors qu'Esposito et Ryan les rejoignit dans l'ambulance. Bon…ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal finalement…

* * *

**Ah, pas de demande en marriage, ni de scène M (désolée Sarah ^^')**

**Les reviews sont si bon avec un peu de chocolat chaud...un délice!**


	23. Lucky Stiff

**Spoiler: 3x14 Lucky Stiff**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 23:**

« Oh, tuez moi, maintenant… » Souffla Rick Castle.

« Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites… » Rétorqua au tac au tac Beckett qui était juste en face de lui.

Alexis, qui arrivait derrière lui à ce moment là, se figea un instant.

« Tu as reçu la note du téléphone? » Demanda-t-elle doucement à son père.

« Non, j'ai des quatrièmes de couvertures à rédiger…Attend. Pourquoi? Elle a quoi la note du téléphone? »

« Rien. » Répondit l'ado innocemment avant d'aller rejoindre Kate dans la cuisine.

« Hey Alexis. Tu veux du jus d'orange? » Lui demanda celle-ci pour changer de sujet au plus vite. La jeune rousse s'en rendis compte car elle lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement et accepta l'offre.

« Encore des livres à promouvoir. » S'exclama Martha en arrivant. « Tu ne pourras pas tous les lires. »

« Pas besoin. » Rétorqua son fils avant de plaque le livre sur son front en fermant les yeux. « _Un Maître de la Terreur._ » Il déposa le livre et en pris un deuxième. « _Votre jacuzzi devient l'océan des Dents de la Mer._ »

« Une lettre pour toi, grand-mère. » Interrompis sa fille. « Ça à l'air officiel. »

« Bachmann & Sabasto? Le notaire de Chet. Ils ont dû clore la succession. » Les informa l'actrice en poussant un soupire triste et fermant les yeux.

« Ça va aller? » Lui demanda son fils.

« Son souvenir ma assaillie. » Kate ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement ce que Martha ressentait à ce moment là. C'était la même chose pour elle, quand elle pensait à sa mère.

« Il t'aurait légué quelque chose? » Demanda la jeune Castle.

« C'était vraiment inutile, mais si… » Le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa bouche. « …Oh mon Dieu… » Souffla-t-elle.

Pleine de curiosité, Beckett regarda au dessus de son épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle vit ce que lui avait légué Chet.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » Demanda l'écrivain. Sa mère tenta de répondre, mais un sanglot s'échappa à la place. Elle se tourna de moitié vers Kate pour lui faire signe de répondre à sa place.

« Chet lui à légué 1 million de dollars. » Castle et sa fille eu l'air choqués, tout comme Kate l'avait été.

« Wow… »

* * *

« Mon expérience d'auteur de polars, m'oriente vers un assassin incontestable. Le majordome. »

Kate eu un rire amusé, ne prenant clairement pas au sérieux son conseille.

« Oh allez! Dans combien de nos enquêtes il y avait un majordome à suspecter? Le crime serait qu'il soit innocent. »

« Et il vient le lendemain et il appelle la police? » Rétorqua Kate.

« Futé, hein? A propos, tu ne m'a toujours pas dis ce que tu ferais si tu gagnais au loto? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai-je ne t'ais pas répondu. » Elle avait clairement pas envie de lui répondre.

« C'est gênant? Choquant? »

« En fait je n'y ais jamais vraiment pensé. Et puis de toute façon je n'ais pas besoin de gagner au loto. » Devant son regard confus elle expliqua. « Si j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour quoique se soit, je n'aurais qu'à prendre ta carte de crédit. »

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais la photo de leur victime, dans une vitrine le coupa.

_Il finirait par le savoir…_

* * *

« Mère, nous allons y aller. » Informa son fils en descendant les escaliers suivit d'une Kate Beckett resplendissante et extrêmement sexy derrière lui. Il avait dû utiliser toute sa force mentale pour ne pas la coucher brusquement sur le lit et de lui arracher ses vêtement.

« Tu es superbe! » Complimenta l'actrice.

« Je vais prendre mes clefs et changer ma veste. » Les informa l'écrivain avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

« Vous avez tous les deux un rendez-vous ce soir? » Demanda Martha au lieutenant.

« Oh non, pas ce soir. C'est juste une petite mission sous-couverture. Alors, comment vas-tu? » **(N/A: C'est un peu bizarre, Martha et Kate qui se tutoient, mais bon ça fait plus de 10 mois que Beckett sort avec son fils, alors elles ne se vouvoient plus vraiment…mais c'est quand même bizarre…)**

« J'ai connue mieux… » Soupira la rousse avant de s'assoir suivit de Kate, sur le canapé.

« Tu veux toujours rendre l'argent? »

« Et bien, j'ai essayée. Les enfants de Chet ont refusés. Ils ont dit que leur père m'aimait, et il tenait à me donner l'argent. Je suis…J'essaye d'imaginer ce que je peux en faire… Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit semble égoïste et minable.» Avoua la mère de Castle, avec un air honteux.

Elle leva les yeux vers Kate, qui la regardait sans broncher. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son regard, juste de la compassion et un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres. C'était quelque chose que Martha avait toujours appréciée chez Kate. Elle ne jugeait jamais les autres, mais n'en était pas moins honnête avec eux. Elle avait toujours cette compassion, cette envie d'aider les autres, et c'est ça qui convint l'actrice que Kate Beckett allait être une mère extraordinaire.

« Il y a d'autre option. » Lui dit doucement la jeune femme. « Pas plus tard qu'hier, Rick m'a que l'argent de vous change pas, il ne fait qu'accentuer votre personnalité. Tu aimais Chet. Il te faut trouver un moyen d'honorer sa mémoire avec cet argent. »

« C'est…une pensée vraiment très touchante. Merci Kate. Un grand merci.»

« Je suis prêt! » Les interrompit Castle, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation des deux femmes. « J'ai les clés. »

« Super. » Répondit Beckett en se levant. « Je conduis. »

« Ah! Tu conduis? C'est une Ferrari. C'est un véhicule à haute performance, conçu pour- »

« Si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé pour le restant de tes jours, c'est moi qui conduis. » Le menaça le lieutenant avec un sourire innocent.

Castle n'eu à réfléchir qu'une demie seconde avant de lui tendre les clés.

* * *

« Wow… » S'exclama Beckett légèrement essoufflée. « Chouette voiture… »

« C'était vraiment…La conduite la plus sexy que je n'ais jamais vu… » Murmura l'écrivain. Il aurait dû lui prêter sa Ferrari il y a bien longtemps.

Ils entrèrent dans le club, et Kate ne perdit aucune minute à entrer dans son rôle. Attirant Rick au milieux de la foule, elle cola ses fesses sensuellement contre se bassin et entreprit un balancement de ses hanches, qui avait pour bute, de torturer l'écrivain.

Et ça marchait très, très bien…

_Tease…_ Pensa-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et Castle attrapa l'une de ses cuisses pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille, collant encore plus son bassin contre le sien.

Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi, sensuellement, doucement, quand Kate approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son partenaire.

« Va nous chercher à boire, et cherche Oz, ok? »

« …Ok… » Il la regarda s'éloigner, ou plutôt il regarda ses magnifiques fesses s'en aller. Elle fini par se retourna et lui lança un regard mi agacé, mi amusé à son air rêveur.

« Boissons, _got it!_ »

C'était sans nul doute la meilleur mission sous-couverture….

* * *

Le soir quand Castle, alla dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher, il découvrit Kate, déjà couché, lisant un livre. Il alla se coucher à côté d'elle et la regarda, un petit sourire tendre au visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Beckett sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu ferais si tu gagnais au loto… »

« Oh vraiment? »

« Tu l'utiliserai pour honorer la mémoire de ta mère. » A ces mots, Kate se figea, puis déposa son livre.

« Rick… »

« J'ai appelé le doyen de la fac de droit de ta mère. Une bourse pourrait être dédiée à la mémoire de Johanna Beckett. Cela aiderai un étudiant prêt à consacrer sa carrière aux oubliés du système judiciaire. Ceux que ta mère défendait. Avec ta bénédiction, je voudrais organiser une collecte de fonds. »

Kate le regarda un moment sans répondre. On pouvait voir tant d'émotions dans ses yeux que pendant un instant Castle se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas te mêler de tes affaires, n'est-ce pas? »

Il avala immédiatement son sourire et son corps entier se tendit.

Grand fut son soulagement quand elle commença à sourire.

« Merci. C'est très gentil. »

Il lui rendis son sourire et commença à tout planifier tellement il était excité.

« Il faut inviter le maire et ceux qui financent sa compagne- » Il se tut quand la main de Kate toucha sa joue.

Elle se mit à l'embrasser délicatement, faisant passer dans se baiser, tout l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Quand il commença à répondre au baiser, elle se redressa sur le lit, se trouvant à genoux, alors que lui était à demi couché, et lui retira doucement son t-shirt. Ils firent de même avec le reste de leur vêtement, et bien vite il se retrouvèrent nus.

Beckett se positionna à califourchon sur ses jambes et repris ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et plein d'amour. Ils avaient rarement recours aux préliminaires. Et ce jour là ne fut pas une exception.

Doucement Kate attrapa son sexe afin de le guider, toujours doucement en elle. Ils grognèrent au moment de leur union intime.

Posant son front contre le sien, elle le regarda tendrement dans les yeux. Les siens lui dirent exactement la même chose qu'elle.

_Je t'aime… _

Elle commença alors à bouger, tout doucement au début, ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux. Puis les mouvement s'accélérèrent, les faisant gémir de plus en plus.

Castle agrippa ses hanches, afin de l'aider dans ses mouvements, et pris l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, lui faisant subir toutes sortes de torture avant de faire de même avec l'autre.

Leurs mouvement devenaient de plus en plus intense. Les mains de Beckett, se crispèrent légèrement dans les cheveux court de l'écrivain lui signalant qu'elle était proche.

Il cacha son visage dans son cou et accéléra brusquement ses mouvements, forçant Kate à faire de même au dessus de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour basculer sa tête en arrière tout en criant d'extase.

« RICK! »

« Kate! »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à lui faire des surprises plus souvent…

* * *

**Petite scène M toute mignonne ici...**


	24. The Final Nail

**Désolée pour le retard, mais comme je l'ais dis dans mon autre fic, je me suis , plus ou moins gravement, blessé à la main gauche et un peu moins à la main droite, ce qui rend la tache d'écrire assez dure et douloureuse.  
Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre avant vendredi prochain.  
Il faut que vous sachiez que je pars en "vacances" Vendredi 10 Juin et que je reviens le Mardi qui suit et ça m'étonnerai que je puisse écrire là bas.**

**Spoiler: 3x15 The Final Nail**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 24:**

Il était tard, et pourtant le Lieutenant Kate Beckett sortit de sa voiture en compagnie de Ryan et d'Esposito sur une scène de crime. Rick n'avait pas pu venir. L'un de ses vieux amis l'avait appelé plus tôt, et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre.

Et c'était bientôt la saint valentin …Et dire qu'elle pensait pouvoir rentrer plus tôt, retrouver Rick, dîner et éventuellement faire l'amour, mais maintenant avec cette enquête…Elle eu un soupir de désespoir…Par moment elle détestait ce job.

« La premier Saint Valentin est un truc important. » Indiqua Ryan à son ami Esposito.

« Lanie se fiche de tout ça. » Contredit le latino.

« Elles s'en fichent jamais. Beckett, avec Castle vous fêtez la saint valentin? »

« Oui, mais on a rien vraiment prévu. Un bon dîner, avec une bonne bouteille de vin…une bonne partie de jambes en l'air… » S'arrêtant juste devant le bâtiment, elle sortit son portable et tenta de nouveau d'appeler Rick. « Hey Rick, désolée de te déreger avec ton amis mais on a une enquête. Appel moi. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la luxurieuse demeure. Après avoir reçu les premières informations de la policière en uniforme, elle alla voir le mari de la victime dans la pièce adjacente. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme qui était avec le mari.

« Je suis le lieutenant Kate- Rick? »

« Rick, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Damian Westlake, c'est lui l'ami qui ma appeler plus tôt. Il connaît mes relation avec la police, alors il m'a appelé pour que je l'aide. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Je viens juste d'arriver. Et j'ignorais que ça serai ton affaire. »

« Bon alors, tu as une info qui pourrait me servir? »

« Non, je ne connaissais même pas Vicky. Mais je peux dire à Damian que le meilleur des inspecteurs de police de New York est sur l'affaire. » Sourit l'écrivain.

Kate sourit, bien malgré elle, face à ce compliment, avant de retourner voir le mari de la victime.

* * *

Kate raccrocha le téléphone avant de se tourner vers Rick.

« L'alibi de Hasberg est vérifié. » Dit elle avec un petit air contrit

« Pas possible! »

« La bague est dans la boîte à bijoux. » Sur ceux, elle tourna les talon et se dirigea vers la machine à expresso.

« Mais il y a d'autre empreintes sur l'arme. » Rétorqua Castle en la suivant.

« Partielles, et aucune dans nos fichiers. »

« Quelle est notre nouvelle hypothèse? Qui est le nouveau suspect? »

Ils étaient arrivés dans la sale de repos. A sa question, Kate se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard appuyé.

« Allons Kate, pas Damian! »

« Rick, les cambrioleurs se servent de leurs propres armes, un chien abois sur un intrus. Un tiers des femmes assassinées le sont par leur mari. »

« J'en ais rien à faire des statistiques! Je te le dis, Damian n'est pas un meurtrier! »

Le ton commençait dangereusement à monter entre eux, se qui leur attirait le regard de la plupart des policier du commissariat.

« Tu sais Rick, je ne peux dire ça que de trois personnes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type, pour mériter cette foi inébranlable que tu as en lui? »

« Quand j'avais 14 ans, ma mère m'a envoyer à Edgewyck Academy. Je me languissait de chez moi et je n'avais pas d'amis. Alors, j'ai mis ça par écrit. Je l'ais envoyé à un magazine littéraire dirigé par Westlakr. »

« Il l'a publié. » Conclu Kate.

« Plus que ça. Il m'a fait venir à son bureau et il m'a dit: 'Ricky… Tu as un vrai talent.'…Personne ne m'avais jamais rien dit de tel. Damian m'encourageait, me critiquait…Il me poussait à creuser d'avantage. Sans Damian Westlake, je serai avocat, escroc ou un clown dans les rodéos, mais sûrement pas écrivain. Sans lui, je ne serais pas moi…Sans lui…je ne serais pas l'homme dont tu es amoureuse… »

Kate s'apprêta à répondre. A lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, mais Esposito la devança. Et les information qu'il leur apporta, coupa à Kate toute l'envie de le réconforté.

« Castle c'est une chose de protéger un ami. Me cacher des informations cruciales en est une autre! »

« Je ne cachais rien! Ça ne paraissait juste pas important. »

« Que ce n'était pas important? Que Damian était un suspect d'un autre crime! »

« J'ignorais, qu'il avait été suspecté. Vu qu'il n'a jamais été arrêté et que l'affaire n'est pas résolue, ces flics ont des hypothèses, mais pas de preuves! Comme un inspecteur que je connais. »

Au moment où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, il les regretta. Mais c'était trop tard. Pendant un moment, Kate eu l'air blessée, mais son masque lui revint vite.

« Pour n'importe qui d'autre, vous m'auriez déjà demandé pourquoi je ne l'ais pas encore coffré. »

« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui d'autre! Tu débloques sur cette affaire. »

« Tu devais rester à l'écart. » Continua Kate.

« Oui, mais je n'ais pas dit que je te laisserai embobiner mon ami… »

« Castle! » Cria-t-elle presque le coupant dans son élan. « Tu es beaucoup trop impliqué! Rentre au loft! » Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Chacun se demandant comment ils en été arrivés là. « Je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel. » Continua Kate plus doucement.

Cela blessa Castle, mais il ne dit rien et tourna les talons pour sortir du poste.

* * *

Lendemain, après qu'il se soit excusé, Castle était de nouveau sur l'enquête. Et Maintenant il espérait presque ne pas l'avoir fait. Les preuves accusaient de plus en plus Damian et sincèrement… Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Assis dans la sale de réunion, il bougea à peine quand Kate vint s'asseoir en face de lui en lui donnant une tasse de café.

« L'alibi de Callie est vérifié. » Lui dit-elle d'une voie douce. « Elle a travaillée jusqu'à 19h mercredi. Les agents amènent Damian. »

« Écoute… Damian est peut-être un tricheur, un coureur de jupons et un mauvais mari. »

« Peut-être? » Répéta Beckett en levant un sourcil.

« Mais cela ne fait pas de lui un tueur. Et là, tu me regardes comme ci j'étais fou de croire en lui, mais tu ne le connais pas. »

« Rick, toi non plus. »

Castle eu un air triste, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Elle pris sa main tendrement dans la sienne avant de continuer.

« Le Damian que tu croyais connaître n'existe pas. Tu l'as créé, comme tu as crée Derek Storm, comme tu as crée Nikki Heat. C'est le personnage d'une histoire que tu as inventé, quand tu étais un adolescent triste, loin de chez lui. »

Castle détourna les yeux et Kate apporta doucement sa mains à ces lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Rick, je crois qu'il est temps, que tu le laisse partir. »

Pile poil à ce moment là, le ding de l'ascenseur se fit attendre, et Damian y sortit accompagné d'un officier de police en uniforme.

« Reste derrière la vitre cette fois-ci Rick. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. »

Pour unique réponse, il hocha la tête.

* * *

Avec un long soupire, Rick quitta la demeure de Damian, regardant celui-ci se faire arrêter.

Kate l'attendait silencieuse, sachant que c'était un moment difficile pour lui.

« Montrez moi un héro et je vous écrirai une tragédie. » Cita-t-elle. « F. Scott Fitzgerald. »

« Et Hemingway a dû dire: 'J'ai bien besoin d'un petit verre.' »

Kate lui fit un petit sourire.

« Et si on allait au Old Haunt? »

L'écrivain répondit à son sourire et attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est la saint valentin aujourd'hui…Ça tient toujours pour le dîner et la partie de jambes en l'air ce soir? »

Kate rit, puis lâcha sa main afin d'entourer son bras avec sien.

« J'y compte bien! »

* * *

**Les reviews sont comme des injections de morphine, cela fait disparaître toute douleur dans mes mains!**


	25. Setup

**Voila, maintenant je ne posterai pas de chapitre avant Mercredi ou Jeudi la semaine prochaine étant donné que je pars en "vacances".**

**Spoiler: 3x16 Setup**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 25:**

L'alarme lui brisait les oreilles. Les deux hommes qui lui tenaient les bras, l'entraînaient avec tellement de force et de précipitation qu'il ne touchait presque pas le sol. Sa peur grandissait de secondes en secondes. Le couloir semblait être sans fin. L'un des hommes ouvrit la fermeture éclaire et ils le poussèrent presque à l'intérieure de la pièce.

« Hey! Non! Kate! »

Les hommes en rouge refermèrent derrière lui.

« Dîtes moi au moins si c'est grave! Où est Kate? » Leur cria l'écrivain, mais ils étaient déjà partis.

« Rick… » Fit une voix faible derrière lui.

Il se tourna brusquement pour croiser le regard inquiet de Kate.

Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils encore fourrés?

* * *

24 heures plus tôt…

L'écrivain et sa muse étaient rentrés au loft pour la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas encore dîner, mais Castle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler des éléments de l'enquête avec Kate et sa fille.

« Étrangement, sa femme, son cousin, les chauffeurs ignoraient tous l'existence de ces caméras… » Dit-il en jouant avec une pomme.

« C'était peut-être une télé-réalité. » Proposa sa fille qui était assise en face de Kate.

« J'y ais pensé aussi, mais non. Et la police n'y ait pour rien non plus. » Rajouta-t-il en regardant Kate. Celle-ci confirma ses dires en hochant négativement de la tête tout en prenant une bonne gorgée d'eau.

« Tu penses qu'on espionnait Amir. » Compris la jeune Castle.

« Ou ses passagers. Ou les deux. Comme dans _Conversation secrète._ Il a découvert un complot. C'est vraiment palpitant.» Fini-t-il.

Kate roula les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait aussi enthousiasme lors d'une enquête. C'est à ce moment là que Martha arriva près de sa petite-fille.

« Tu as parlé à ton père de notre voyage? »

« Pas encore. » Répondit Alexis avec un faux sourire réjouis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends! J'ai décroché deux places très exclusives à l'Oasis de Sérénité. »

Kate fit un petit sourire compatissant, sachant très bien que l'ado n'avait pas envi d'aller dans cet Oasis de Sérénité.

« C'est fantastique! » Fit l'écrivain. « …C'est quoi? »

« Tu ne connais pas? » S'étonna l'actrice.

« C'est une retraite spirituelle. » Répondit sa fille.

« C'est dans les Catskills. Un lieu de retraite pour la réflexion. » S'enthousiasma Martha. « Pour retrouver son moi profond. »

« Dans ton cas est-ce bien prudent? » Taquina Castle. Pour toute réponse sa mère lui lança un regard noir.

« Elle veut se défaire de son ego pour enseigner la comédie. » Expliqua Alexis.

« Et Alexis est la personne idéal pour m'accompagner! » S'exclama sa grand-mère. « Nous aurons les yourtes de luxe, des cours de méditations, des cours de yoga. On part demain soir. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. »

Au fil de la description du séjour, le visage de l'ado se faisait de plus en plus désespéré. Elle lança un regard suppliant au lieutenant, qui pour seule réponse, lui tapota le bras avec compassion.

« Je ne vois pas… » Derrière l'épaule de sa mère, Rick vit sa fille, en train de tenter de lui dire quelque chose. « Phisie…physe…physique! Tu n'as pas un examen de physique? »

« Mon examen de physique! Je l'avais oubliée! Je n'ais pas révisée, et c'est 20% de la note finale. »

« 20%. » Répéta Castle.

« _Carpe Diem._ » L'actrice se tourna alors vers Beckett. « Et toi Kate? »

« Uh… » Pendant un instant on put voir de la panique dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Un séjour à l'Oasis de Sérénité, cela te tente? »

« Uh, je…Je…Je ne peux pas, désolée Martha, on est en plein dans une enquête alors… »

Martha fit un regard déçu.

« Bon bah alors j'irais toute seule. Je trouverai mon moi profond, moi-même. » Sur ceux elle s'en alla en murmurant. « Je peux le faire… »

Un fois seuls, Kate poussa un long soupire de soulagement, alors que Castle se tourna vers sa fille.

« Meilleurs père du monde… » Dit-il en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

* * *

« Meurtre, intrigue politique, transfert d'argent, et garde-meuble mystérieux? C'est trop génial. » S'enthousiasma Castle alors que lui et Kate marchaient dans ce fameux garde-meuble.

Kate s'arrêta devant l'une des porte, et se baissa afin d'ouvrir son sac.

« Attend, comment allons-nous l'ouvrir? » Demanda l'écrivain.

« Et bien…Si tout le reste échoue… » Elle souleva une grosse pair de cisaille, sur son épaule avec un petit sourire coquin.

« Pour des raisons perturbantes à d'écrire, je trouve ça sexy. » Avoua Rick.

« Ou…J'ai pris les clés d'Amir au dépôt. Avec de la chance, l'une d'elles ouvrira le cadenas. »

« C'est bien ça. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que l'on va trouver? »

« Je ne sais pas. Rien comme dans le coffre d'Al Capone.

« Pense à tous les trucs géniaux qu'on trouve dans ces endroits là…L'Arche de l'alliance, Dr Jones? » Fit-il avec un accent très prononcé.

Pour toute réponse, Kate roula les yeux un petit sourire aux lèvres et ouvrit la porte jaune. C'était vide, à part peut-être une caisse tout au fond.

« L'Arche de l'Alliance était dans une caisse… » Repris Rick, avant de suivre Kate dans le petit hangar. Il ouvrit la caisse et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le figea sur place et sa bouche imita parfaitement la forme O.

« Du plastic explosif… » Informa Beckett et touchant l'un des petit sacs. Soudainement un bruit strident se fit entendre sur sa hanche. Elle y jeta un petit coup d'œil.

« Rick! Sort! Sort Dehors! Maintenant! »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? Je ne…» Il ne put finir une phrase parce que Kate le força littéralement à sortir. L'urgence qu'elle déployait inquiétait l'écrivain au plus haut point.

« Rick! Écarte-toi de la porte! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Kate? »

Celle-ci courrait derrière lui tout en attrapant son portable.

« Lieutenant Kate Beckett, badge 0334. Je pense avoir été exposée à des radiations! Nous avons besoins de secours d'urgence!»

L'écrivain et sa muse échangèrent un regard inquiet. S'ils avaient vraiment été irradiés…Ils vivaient peut-être leurs derniers instants ensemble…

* * *

«Où est Kate? »Cria-t-il au deux hommes en rouge, mais ils étaient déjà partis.

« Rick… » Fit une voix faible derrière lui. Il se tourna pour faire face avec Kate. Son visage effrayé lui brisa le coure. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle retourna l'étreinte et entourant sa taille de ses bras et en cachant son visage dans son cou.

« Seigneur Rick, et si… »

« Chute…Ça va aller je suis là… »

* * *

« C'est une bombe… » Commenta Castle en marchant en long et en large. « C'est une bombe nucléaire. »

« Rick, on en sait rien. »

« On le sera quand elle explosera, dans la nanoseconde précédent notre désintégration. » Kate baissa la tête, toujours assise sur le banc, et Castle se sentit coupable d'être aussi défaitiste. « Pardon. » S'excusa-t-il avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. « C'est mon côté écrivain qui imagine le pire… »

« On peux parler d'autre chose? »

« Oui bien sûr… » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. « Et si on partait en week-end aux Hamptons après cette affaire? Uh? Cela nous fera que du bien de se prélasser dans le grand salon, avec un bon verre de vin…une bonne partie de jambes en l'air sur le tapis… »

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la situation et elle attrapa les mains dans l'écrivain dans les siennes.

« Tu sais… » Commença-t-elle doucement. « C'est dans ce genre de situation que je pense à notre avenir…à nos futurs enfants, les futurs anniversaires, mariages…C'est bizarre non? C'est toujours juste avant notre mort qu'on pense à notre avenir… »

_Marriage…_

Quand elle avait dit ce mot, les pensées de Castle allèrent directement vers l'écrin qu'il avait dans sa poche depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le moment idéal ou le courage pour lui faire sa demande…

Mais là…c'était peut-être son unique chance de la lui faire.

Doucement il mit sa main droite dans poche et attrapa l'écrin. Il regarda Kate attentivement avant d'ouvrir la bouche et-

Un homme asiatique entra brusquement dans la chambre de quarantaine.

« C'est bon, vous êtes libre. » Dit-il.

_Oh pour l'amour de…_

* * *

Les coups de feu venaient de tous les côtés. Kate le poussait à avancer afin de pouvoir trouver une bon endroit pour se couvrir.

« Rick la porte! Il faut qu'on bouge…Tu es prêt?…C'est parti! »

Les tirs reprirent de plus belle alors qu'ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à un conteneur ouvert. Castle entra suivit de près par Beckett. Elle referma derrière elle, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant et continua à fixer la porte, son arme toujours en joue.

Pendant un instant, rien de se passa, puis on entendit la porte se fermer à clé.

Ils venaient de se faire enfermer dans un frigo géant…

_Génial…Il ne manquait plus que ça…_

* * *

**La demande en marriage sera dans le chapitre suivant promis! Et peut-être même une petit scène M... ^^**


	26. Countdown

**Bon d'accord, je sais que j'ai dis que je ne posterai pas de nouveau chapitre avant Mercredi ou Jeudi prochain, mais j'ai reçu un message de BigBoss87 très déchirant (;_;) qui d'après ce que j'ai compris part en vacances Mardi prochain et donc, ne pourra pas lire mon chapitre avant son retour.**

**C'est pourquoi dans ma bonté suprême, j'ai décidée de poster le chapitre 26 aujourd'hui. En espérant que ma précipitation ne gâchera pas la qualité de ce chapitre… ^^' **

**Spoiler: 3x17 Countdown**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 26:**

Ils avaient tout tentés. Absolument tout. Ils n'avaient aucun résaux avec leur téléphone. Donc aucun moyen de contacter quelqu'un. Ils avaient tentés de trouver une autre issu, avaient tentés de défoncé la porte, Kate avait même failli tirer dessus ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'il s'agissait de parois en métal et donc que les balles ne pourraient que ricocher, avec la possibilité de blesser l'un d'eux.

Heureusement pour eux deux, Castle l'avait arrêté à temps. Le froid se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir, au plus vite.

« Arh! C'est pas vrai! » Râla Kate, dont la peur et le froid commençaient à l'envahir.

« Hey… » Lui murmura Castle. « Viens par là… » Il ouvrit son manteau pour lui permettre de s'y glisser.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille sous son manteau, tandis qu'il fit de même la couvrant de moitié avec son manteau. Ils se frottaient chacun le dos, mutuellement, essayant de donner à l'autre ne serais-ce qu'un minimum de chaleur…

« Rick…Donne moi une lueur d'espoir…N'importe quoi…Même l'une de tes histoires à dormir debout, ça m'ira très bien… » Murmura Beckett dans son cou.

« …J'aimerai pouvoir… » Murmura-t-il en retour, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Kate ferma les yeux de désespoir et de défaite…

« Je t'aime… »

Rick ferma ses yeux à son tour. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais un adieu.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux heures, qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le frigo géant. La chaleur qu'ils s'échangeaient leur avait permis de résister un peu plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. **(N/A: En gros, on est au moment où ils sont assis contre le mur. Sauf que là, ils sont juste un peu moins congelés que dans la série…un tout petit peu moins, mais assez pour ce qui va suivre…)**

Ils étaient collés, l'un contre l'autre, assis et adossés contre l'un des murs. Leurs lèvres étaient devenus bleus, leur peau étai pâle et ils tremblaient énormément.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute.

« Kate… »

« Hum…? »

« Il-il faut que…que je te demande quelque-que chose… » D'une main tremblante, il pris l'écrin dans sa poche et le déposa sur la cuisse du lieutenant.

Les yeux fatigués de Kate se posèrent sur l'objet en question. Elle sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Rick… »

« Ne crois pas une seule seconde que-que je te fais la de-demande uniquement parce qu'on va…sûrement mou-mourir… » Avec difficulté, il ouvrit l'écrin laissant apparaître la magnifique bague.

« Rick… » Murmura-t-elle de nouveau, émus et éblouis devant la beauté de l'anneaux.

« J'ai cette bague dans ma poche depuis plusieurs semaines…Mais à chaque fois que je voulais faire ma demande…j'étais interrompu…Je te fais la demande main-maintenant. Katherine Marie Beckett…Veux-tu m'épou-pouser? »

Kate eu un léger rire et se tourna légèrement afin de le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres…

« Oui… »

Castle se mis à sourire lui aussi, et d'une main toujours aussi tremblante essaya de passer la bague au doigt de sa belle. Inutile de vous dire que la tâche fut très difficile, mais ils y arrivèrent.

« Tu sais… » Repris Rick. « J'ai choisi cette bague spécialement pour toi, afin que tu puisse la porter même dans les scènes de crime avec tes gants…Kate?…Kate? »

Un silence lui répondit. La main qui portait la bague était inerte sur sa cuisse.

* * *

« Kate! » S'écria Castle en se levant d'un bon.

« Hey, du calme, du calme. » Lui dit un ambulancier.

« Kate. Où est Kate? »

« Calmez vous. Elle va bien et vous aussi. » Le rassura l'ambulancier. « Vous récupérez d'une hypothermie modérée. Vous serez pâteux quelques temps. Mais tout devrais bien se passer si vous restez au chaud. »

Sur ceux l'ambulancier lui retira sa perfusion, aida l'écrivain à s'asseoir puis pris congé. Il vit Esposito et Ryan discuter près d'une voiture de police, mais ne fit rien pour les appeler. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre à trouver.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Adossée à une voiture, une couverture autour d'elle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un petit chignon et regardait dans sa direction. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent elle lui fit un petit sourire tendre.

Enroulant la couverture que lui avait donné l'ambulancier autour de lui, il sortit de l'ambulance et se précipita vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'encercla de ses bras, la couvrant avec la couverture comme il l'avait fait dans le frigo avec son manteau.

Elle déposa de légers baisers dans son cou alors qu'il resserra son étreinte.

« Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que… »

« Je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement leur permettant de s'embrasser tendrement, ne faisant aucunement attention aux gens autour d'eux. A la fin du baiser, il posa son front contre le sien, puis attrapa sa main où été la bague.

« Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis. »

« Moi non plus. » Sourit-elle. « On est fiancés… »

Il répondit à son sourire, avant d'attraper ses lèvres dans un nouveau langoureux baiser.

* * *

« Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé… » Les mots défaitistes de l'agent Fallon apporta des larmes dans les yeux de Beckett.

_15 secondes…_

Automatiquement, l'écrivain et sa muse se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient le même regard qu'ils avaient eu à deux reprises ses derniers jours…

Ils allaient mourir…encore…

« Rick… »

Pour toute réponse il pris sa main gauche, enleva son gant puis embrassa tendrement le doigt où était la bague. Ils n'étaient fiancés que depuis quelques heures…La vie était vraiment injuste parfois.

_10 secondes…_

« Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il avec tellement d'émotion que sa voix tremblait.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Répondit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

_5 Secondes…_

Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage.

Puis sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique se soit, Rick attrapa les files électriques et les arracha d'un coup sec.

Instinctivement ils se protégèrent le visage.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Avec hésitation, ils regardèrent la bombe.

_00.00_

« Oh…Rick! » Ils se mirent à rire de soulagement et sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Beckett attrapa alors le visage de Castle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un passionnant baiser.

Ils avaient échappés de justesse à la mort…encore…

* * *

Le soir, quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, tout était silencieux dans le loft. Martha et Alexis étaient parties aux Hamptons, donc l'écrivain et sa muse étaient seuls dans l'appartement.

Personne ne voulait perturber ce silence, alors ils ne dirent rien en élevant leur manteau, ou quand Kate attrapa la main de son fiancé pour le conduire dans leur chambre, où quand elle commença à lui retirer sa veste et à déboutonner sa chemise, où quand il parsema des baisers sur son cou…

Une fois tous deux nus, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent intensément. Il y avait tellement d'émotion dans leurs yeux…C'était presque trop.

Il l'allongea délicatement dur le lit et se positionna sur elle. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans vraiment bouger, à part peut-être leurs mains qui caressaient l'autre, satisfait de sentir de corps chaud de l'autre contre le sien.

D'un main, il écarta doucement ses cuisses avant de se positionner entre elles. Quand il la pénétra, doucement mais sûrement, il ne quitta pas son magnifique visage des yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent, de plus fort, de plus intense.

Peut-être était-ce le fait, qu'ils avaient frôlés la mort à trois reprises ses quelques derniers jours? Ou peut-être parce qu'ils étaient fiancés? Ils ne savaient pas, et franchement ils en avaient rien à faire.

Quand il toucha le fond de son vagin avec le tête de son sexe, Kate haleta tout en basculant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Rick lui poussa un hissent de plaisir et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger d'un poil…

« Oh _god…_ » Haleta Kate une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime tellement… » Gémit Castle contre son cou.

Finalement il commença un langoureux mouvement de va et viens, coupant toute respiration à Beckett. Il attrapa alors l'une de ses jambes et l'enroula autour de sa taille afin d'approfondir les pénétrations. Ils bougèrent en unissons, chacun anticipant les besoins de l'autre. Ils étaient en osmose totale.

« Oh god, Rick… »

« Je t'aime Kate…Katherine Castle…Kate Castle… »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à la faire basculer. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou, alors que son corps était parsemé de tremblement, et murmura son nom.

Sentant ses muscles intimes se resserrer autour de lui, Castle perdit lui aussi la tête et cria sa jouissance, s'écroulant sur elle. A bout de force, il s'écarta d'elle, et elle vint se lover tout naturellement contre lui, posant sa main gauche contre son corps.

« …Et si on rejoignais Martha et Alexis aux Hamptons demain? » Proposa Kate qui était au bord de l'inconscience.

« Alors ça…C'est une très bonne idée…J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas se faire kidnapper, ou autre imprévus…J'en ais marre d'être sur le point de mourir… »

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère qu'il vous a plut! Maintenant c'est sûr, je ne posterai pas avant la semaine prochaine, étant donné que je pars demain! Gros bisoux à tous!**


	27. One Life to Lose

**Petit chapitre ici. Il ne se passe pas grand chose désolée, mais l'épisode en lui même ne ma pas trop inspiré alors...**

**J'espère quand même que vous allez l'apprécier un minimum. J'espère que Sarah pourra le lire avant de partir en vacs! ^_^**

**Spoiler: 3x18 One Life to Lose**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 27:**

Kate se mettait une petite couche de maquillage quand elle vit Rick arriver derrière elle, grâce au miroir de leur sale de bain. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il enroula ses bras contre son ventre, et elle s'appuya plus contre son torse avec un soupire de contentement.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient fiancés. Deux semaines qu'ils avaient failli mourir à trois reprises. Ça avait changé leur interaction entre eux, mais en bien. Ils étaient plus câlin, ils se touchaient pratiquement tout le temps, se donner des baisers sans arrêt, ils ne faisaient plus attention aux gens présents ni même aux paparazzis… En fait, ils profitaient de chaque instants, comme si c'étaient les derniers.

« Tu es magnifique… » Murmura l'écrivain contre la peau du cou de sa muse. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire tendre avant de placer sa main derrière elle, afin de pouvoir caresser les cheveux de son fiancé.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ses lèvres sur sa peau. Finalement, elle se retourna dans ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux et délicat baiser. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, une autre attrapa son épaule, tandis que l'écrivain attrapa ses hanches pour la serrer encore plus contre lui.

« On doit aller au boulot… » Marmonna le lieutenant contre ses lèvres.

« Encore deux minutes… » Répondit Rick sur le même ton. Elle rit doucement avant de s'écarter. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna. Cela fit grogner l'écrivain.

« Le boulot? »

« Le boulot. » Confirma Kate en attrapant son téléphone avant de répondre. Il soupira avant de sortir de la sale de bain et d'aller dans la cuisine où on pouvait entendre de la musique.

La vision qu'il vit, arrivé dans la pièce le fit sourire. Sa mère nettoyait le frigo en chantant avec la musique. Souriant légèrement, il s'approcha d'elle. Le voyant arriver, Martha lui lança un citron.

« Je sais que tu ne prépare pas le petit déjeuner, alors…C'est quoi tout ça? »

« Nettoyage de printemps. » Répondit l'actrice.

« Oh. Et bien je suis choqué que tu sais te servir d'une éponge. »

« J'ai déjà fait le ménage auparavant. » Devant le regard appuyé de son fils, elle ajouta. « Bon, j'ai déjà…supervisée le ménage. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui motive ce soudain accès d'ardeur domestique? » Demanda l'écrivain alors qu'il préparait une tasse de café pour Kate et lui-même. A ce moment là, le lieutenant arriva dans la cuisine et accepta la tasse de café avec un sourire de remerciement.

« Le local de mon école d'art dramatique ne sera près que dans un mois. Alexis est accaparé par ses examens. Mon déjeuner à été annulé. Si je ne m'occupe pas, je vais devenir folle! » S'exclama la rousse.

« Vous pouvez toujours m'aider dans les préparatifs du mariage Martha. » Lui dit Kate en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Parce que je n'aurais ni le temps, ni la patience de le faire tout de seule. »

Le visage de l'actrice s'illumina de bonheur à la proposition de Kate. Elle regarda Rick pour confirmation, et celui-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« En plus tu es une experte en mariage, n'est-ce pas mère? Avec tous ceux que tu as eu. » La taquina-t-il. Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne resta pas longtemps car elle se tourna vers Kate un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je serai plus qu'heureuse de t'aider Kate. Oh! J'ai plein de magazines avec des idées géniales. Il faut juste que je les retrouvent. »

« On n'est pas pressés Martha. » Sourit le lieutenant.

« Alors on a un meurtre? » Demanda Castle.

« Oui, ça se passe au 1777 21e Rue. »

En entendant l'adresse, l'actrice se tourna vers Kate une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as dis 1777 21e rue? »

« Euh, oui? Pourquoi? »

« C'est l'adresse des studios Gemstar où ils tournent _Temptation Lane._ »

« Le soap dans lequel tu jouait? » Demanda Rick.

« Personne que je connais j'espère? » Demanda Martha en regardant de nouveau Kate. « Je vous accompagne. »

Kate ouvris la bouche, pour décliner l'invitation gentiment mais son fiancé la devança.

« C'est une scène de crime mère. On est des professionnels avertis. »

Kate renifla bruyamment et sarcastiquement.

« Richard Castle. » Fit Martha. « Tu es ni avertis, ni un professionnel. »

« Je te tiens au courant par texto… » Grommela-t-il.

* * *

« Je ne la vois pas avec une hache et encore moins sortir de chez elle. » Dit Castle, alors que Kate et lui prenaient un café dans la sale de repos au commissariat.

« La fan meurtrière, ça ne fais pas assez soap? »

« Quand tu dis ça, ça me donne des idées… » Commença-t-il avec un air rêveur.

« Rick, on se concentre. »

« C'est-ce que je fais… »

« Sur la suspecte. Elle est obsessionnelle. Elle s'investit dans des liaisons fictives. **(N/A: C'est bizarre, elle vient tout juste de me décrire! Lol)** Elle veut savoir si Angela revient avec A lfonso, si Marguerite va surmonter son cancer… »

« Oh mon Dieu! » La coupa Rick.

« Quoi? »

« Tu regardes _Temptation Lane. »_

« Quoi?…Non. » Répondit Kate pas très convaincante en essayant de s'enfuir. Mais Rick fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par les hanches et la serra contre lui.

« Personne n'a parlé du cancer de Marguerite. Tu sais tout sur les shippers. Des FoxCan. Tu es une grande fan de _Temptation Lane._ »

« Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être regardée le show, une fois ou deux. » Dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

« Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas. Mais la question que je me pose c'est: quand est-ce que tu le regarde? Je ne t'ais jamais vu regarder ce show. »

Se sachant grillée, Kate le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire avant d'avouer.

« Quand tu écris dans ton bureau Rick, on pourrait faire exploser une grenade dans le salon, sans que tu ne le remarque. »

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais fut coupé par l'arrivé d'Esposito.

« Yo. Je vous dérange.

« Non! »

« Oui. »

* * *

L'enquête étant enfin résolue, et après avoir bu un verre avec l'équipe, c'est avec un soupire que Kate s'effondra dans le canapé. Castle était partis ranger leur manteaux et leur chercher des couverts pour manger le chinois qu'ils avaient pris en rentrant. Néanmoins, quand l'écrivain arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il avait plus que les couverts en main.

Kate eu un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit le DVD _Temptation Lane _saison 1 dans sa main. Il répondit avec un grand sourire avant de placer le DVD numéro 1 dans le lecteur. Après il alla s'asseoir à côté du lieutenant qui se blottit contre lui, le dos contre con côté droit.

Il n'était pas sa mère, elle ne venait pas de se faire opérer des amygdales, mais pourtant Kate se sentait chez elle et en sécurité.

Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Spoiler Saison 4!**

**Le premier épisode de la saison 4 s'appelera: 4x01 Rise.  
Le nouveau capitaine, qui sera une femme, sera joué par l'acrice: ****Penny johnson jerald ( de 24 H Chrono)**

**Voilà quelques petites info pour nous faire attendre juqu'au 19 septembre 2011!**

**Vos reviews sont toujours les biens venus! Kiss!**


	28. Law and Murder

**Voila mon petit cadeau de départ en vacances pour Sarah! J'espère que tu pourras le lire avant de partir! Bisous à toi!**

**Spoiler: 3x19 Law And Murder**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 28:**

« Beurk! » Grogna Castle en avalant une gorgée de la substance bizarre, verte que Martha lui avait donné. A côté de lui, Kate avait la même expression dégoûté, mais contrairement à son fiancé, ne fit aucun bruit.

« Tu veux nous empoisonner? » Accusa-t-il sa mère. « C'est quoi? » Dit-il en sortant une feuille de sa bouche.

« Ce qu'il vous faut à tous les deux pour vivre vieux et en bonne santé. » Répondit l'actrice en prenant elle-même une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je fais beaucoup de sport, alors j'en ais pas besoin. » Annonça Kate en repoussant son verre vers l'actrice.

« Pourquoi vivre vieux si c'est pou avaler ça? » Fit Castle.

« Ça, c'est bon! » Répondit sa mère en souriant.

« Bonjour. » Dit Alexis en arrivant dans la cuisine. Elle embrassa Kate puis son père sur la joue avant de se placer près de lui.

« Hey, tu n'est pas en cours? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est une journée pédagogique. »

« Oh! C'est parfais, parce que Kate et moi allons à l'Angelika. Ils repassent _Planète Interdite._ Leslie Nielsen avant sa phase comique. Tu savais que Kate est aussi fan que nous? Peut-être même plus que nous! » Dit-il en se tournant vers la concernée. « Décidément, on est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix mielleuse tout en approchant son visage du sien.

Kate répondit à son sourire et plaça ses lèvres contre les siennes. Perdus dans leur monde, ce n'est que quand Martha se racla la gorge que les deux fiancés se séparèrent.

« Désolée, papa mais j'ai prévu d'aller à Greenwitch. » Répondit finalement sa fille en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. Kate le remarqua et fonça les sourcils. Son instinct de flic lui disait qu'Alexis leur mentait.

« C'est délicieux. » Dit-elle à sa grand-mère. « Bon, j'y vais. »

« A tout à l'heur. »

Une fois l'ado partit, Rick se tourna vers Kate.

« Elle a mentit là, non? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, elle adore mes smoothies. » Nia Martha.

« Non pas pour ça. Sur ses projets. Elle à fronçée le nez. Enfin tu l'as vu toi? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le lieutenant. Pour toute réponse celle-ci acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas une partie de poker. » Continua l'actrice.

« Elle trame quelque chose… » Il s'apprêta à prendre une autre gorgée de l'autre substance mais heureusement, la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate, lui fit remarquer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Beckett. »

* * *

« Hey Esposito. Fouillez chez Wandell, voyez s'il a des traces de cyanure. » Ordonna Kate en lui tendant un dossier.

« C'est parti. » Répondit-il.

« Comme on dit en jargon d'avocat, question-réponse. » Dit l'écrivain alors que lui et sa muse se dirigeaient vers le bureau de cette dernière. « Dommage, j'espérai une histoire plus palpitante. » Finit-il ne quittant pas son portable des yeux. « Uh… »

« Uh quoi? » Demanda sa fiancée.

« Alexis nous a dit qu'elle allait à Greenwitch et pourtant elle est à Williamsburg. »

« Comment le sais-tu? » Plutôt fier de lui, il lui montra son portable.

« Le GPS de son portable. »

« Tu l'espionne? »

« Une application sur mon portable. Je peux la suivre en temps réel. »

« Alexis le sait? »

Rick se mit à rire.

« Tu plaisante? Elle me tuerait! »

« Et elle aurait tout à fait raison! »

« Je suis son père. » Dit-il comme si c'était une justification suffisante. « Je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Les parents fouillent souvent les tiroirs ou l'ordinateur de leurs enfants. C'est moins intrusifs. »

« Soyons clair Rick, si tu me fais la même chose, non seulement tu ne me verra plus jamais nue, mais en plus tu boitera pour le restant de tes jours, c'est compris? »

Rick perdit son sourire et devint un peu pale.

« Cinq sur cinq… »

Kate continua à froncé les sourcils, sans le quitter des yeux avant de répondre à son téléphone.

« Beckett. »

* * *

Le soir venu, Castle était en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre sur son ordinateur, assis dans le salon alors que Kate lisait le dossier de l'affaire en cour pour la énième fois. Ils étaient tranquillement installés depuis près d'une heure, quand Alexis rentra.

« Salut papa. Tu écris? »

« Oui. Tu as passé une bonne journée? C'était bien Greenwitch? »

« Oui. »

« Et ailleurs? » Demanda son père innocemment, continuant d'écrire.

Kate quitta le dossier qu'elle lisait des yeux et regarda Rick, lui disant silencieusement de faire attention. Ce n'est pas en la piégeant qu'il allait régler cette affaire. Cependant l'écrivain ne pris pas en compte sa mise en garde silencieuse.

« Euh non…Juste Greenwitch. » Le lieutenant grimaça légèrement au mensonge. Puis elle grimaça encore plus en voyant le regard de son fiancé. Ça allait mal finir…

« Oh vraiment? » Il reposa son ordinateur et se leva. Kate, elle ne bougea pas du canapé mais se tourna afin de pouvoir les regarder. Ça n'allait pas être beau à voir mais elle ne pouvait pas les lâcher des yeux.

« New York est une grande ville. » Continua Rick. « Avec beaucoup de quartiers. »

« Oui, mais je suis restée à Manhattan. »

« Alors tu n'es pas allée…à Brooklyn? C'est beau Williamsburg en ce moment. »

« Comment tu le sais? » S'exclama la rousse.

« Un ami me la dit. Il t'y a vue. » Mentit l'écrivain à son tour, faisant rouler les yeux du lieutenant. Quel hypocrite…

« Quel ami? » Demanda Alexis septique.

« Un ami proche…J.J…Adams. »

« Ton nez frémi. Tu me mens! »

Kate fut surprise pendant un instant. Alexis ferait une très bonne enquêtrice.

« C'est faux. » Nia son père en se touchant le nez inconsciemment.

« Alors qui est ce J.J Adams? »

« C'est un ami. »

« J.J Adams est le nom du personnage de Leslie Nielsen dans _Planète Interdire_. Tu me mens! Comment sais-tu où j'était? Tu m'as fais suivre? » Elle se tourna vers Kate qui les regardait toujours, assise sur le canapé. « C'est toi qui m'a fait suivre? »

« Qu-quoi? Bien sûr que non! » S'injuria le lieutenant. « Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose, sauf bien sûr si ta vie est menacée! »

« Kate n'a rien à voir la dedans Alexis. »

« Alors com-? Mon téléphone! Tu pistes mon téléphone? »

« Ok, on ne parle pas de moi ici, mais de toi. Tu m'as menti. »

« Dixit l'homme qui à violé mes droits civils. »

« Seul un gouvernement peu violer… »

« Tu suis mes moindres mouvements. » Le coupa sa fille

« Pas tous! »

« Bienvenue en 1984 d'Orwell, avec mon père en Big Brother. Et après? Une puce dans ma tête? » Sur ceux elle le contourna et s'approcha des escaliers.

« Je suis prêt à tout, tant que tu auras des secrets. »

« Tu sais quoi? Si ce que je fais t'intéresse tant, demande à ton téléphone. » Sur ceux, elle tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre.

Tout fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis Kate se leva, embrassa tendrement Castle sur la joue avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Alexis. Arrivant devant la porte de celle-ci, elle frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Elle était assise sur son lit, son ours en peluche contre sa poitrine.

« Hey… »

« Hey. »

Elle alla s'asseoir près de l'ado mais ne dit rien tout de suite.

« N'en veux pas à ton père Alexis. Il veux seulement te protéger. Bon il s'y prend comme une bille mais…l'attention y est. »

« C'est juste que…Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! »

« Je comprend. Et sache que je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Mais je me pose une question. Es-tu en colère parce qu'il a pister ton téléphone? Ou parce qu'il a faillit te prendre la main dans le sac? »

Pour toute réponde Alexis tourna le regard.

« Tu as des problèmes? » Demanda Kate. « Des problèmes de garçons? » Alexis secoua la tête négativement. « De copines? » Encore une fois Alexis dit non. « Alors quoi? Pourquoi étais-tu à Brooklyn? »

« Je…C'est un problème…avec la loi. » Murmura enfin la rousse en baissant les yeux.

Kate fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire prenait une tournure inattendue et pas des meilleurs.

« Explique toi. » Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

« Des copines…ont trouvées ça amusant d'aller piquer des trucs dans un petit magasin à Williamsburg… »

« Alexis tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait du vole à l'étalage? »

« Non! Moi je n'est rien volée! Ce sont mes amis qui ont fais ça! »

« Cela fait quand même de toi leur complice, même si tu n'a rien pris! Tu peux aller en prison pour ça! »

« Je…j'y suis retournée aujourd'hui pour les rembourser…J'ai mis tout mon argent de poche, je l'ais déposé sur le comptoir avant de détaller au plus vite… »

« Qui sont ces…amies? »

« Non je ne les cafterai pas! Ce sont mes amies, je ne peux pas leur faire ça! »

« Alexis. Ces filles t'ont poussées à devenir complice d'un délit. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appel des amies. Tu sais que tu as eu beaucoup de chance? Et si tes 'copines' voulaient remettre ça, hein? Et si cette fois-ci vous vous fassiez prendre? Et si le proprio portait plainte? J'ai beau être flic, je ne pourrais peut-être pas te faire sortir de prison, et ton père non plus! Et crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemble une prison. Et tu as pensée à ton avenir? Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer à ton premier entretient d'embauche, quand ton embaucheur verra ton petit séjour en prison écris dans ton dossier? »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'ado. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Kate attrapa délicatement son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je sais que je te faire peur Alexis et c'est le but que je recherche. Je ne veux juste pas que tu gâche ta vie pour des filles qui n'en vallent finalement pas la peine…Allez dis moi leur nom. »

« Tu ne diras rien à papa hein? »

« Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais toi si. Quand tu seras prête. »

La rousse acquiesça de la tête avant de donner les informations que demandait Beckett. Puis après l'avoir consolée pendant 15 minutes, elle retourna voir Rick, qui se redressa en la voyant.

« Alors? Elle te dira tout, quand elle sera prête. »

« Mais elle va bien? Elle n'est pas en danger? »

« Non ne t'en fais pas. Je vais tout régler. »

Castle avait toujours l'air inquiet, mais il faisait confiance à Kate. C'est pourquoi, il hocha simplement la tête et accepta avec gratitude le baiser qu'elle lui donna.

* * *

**Et voila! Et je posterai un chapitre de A Wolf Family in New York sans doute lundi qui vient! Kiss!**


	29. Slice of Death

**Spoiler: 3x20 Slice of Death**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 29:**

« Croustillant et à point. Exactement comme les deux femmes de ma vie l'aime. » Dit Castle en posant deux assiettes de bacon devant sa fille et sa fiancé. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant de s'attaquer au bacon.

« Tu peux le manger. Je n'ai pas faim. » Lui répondit Alexis qui allait de toute évidence pas bien. En entendant ça, Kate arrêta de manger et se tourna vers l'ado.

« Tu ne dis jamais non au bacon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Lui demanda son père.

« Rien du tout. »

« Il y a quelque chose. » Il la menaça avec sa pince en plastique et lui fit un faux regard menaçant. « Ne me force pas à utiliser ça. » Alexis n'eu même pas un sourire et Kate roula les yeux. « Même pas un sourire, ça doit être sérieux. »

« La fête d'anniversaire de Lauren. Je n'y vais pas. » Finit par dire la jeune Castle.

« Quoi? Mais ça fait des semaines que tu en parles! » S'étonna son père. « 'Ca sera la fête du siècle!' »

« Hier, Lauren est venu me voir et m'a désinvité devant tout le monde. C'était humiliant. » Expliqua la jeune rousse avant de cacher son visage dans l'épaule de Kate qui enroula son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« Pourquoi Lauren aurait fait ça? C'est l'une de tes meilleurs amis? » Demanda Castle.

« Était l'une de mes meilleurs amies. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de redresser sa tête pour regarder son père dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, elle refuse de me parler et Ashley est toujours invité, comme tout le monde. C'est comme si j'avais la lèpre. »

« Ashley n'ira pas sans toi. » Tenta Castle de la consoler.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus invité qu'il ne peux pas y aller. »

« Tu es vraiment un très bonne petite amie Alexis. » Lui dit Kate. « Moi j'aurai littéralement interdit Rick d'y mettre les pieds. »

« Possessive…j'aime ça. » Il se tourna vers sa fille. « Tu devrais organiser une fête et inviter tous tes amis à la place. »

« La fête est ce soir, et elle fait parti d'un groupe. Je ne peux pas rivaliser. »

« Alors je vais appeler la mère de Lauren et- »

« Tu plaisantes là non? Pour qu'en plus je sois une fille à papa? J'ai 17 ans je peux m'en sortir toute seule. »

* * *

Kate alluma la lumière dans la chambre d'hôtel avant de faire quelques pas dans celle-ci. Rick sortit un billet de sa poche et le passa au garçon d'étage tout en le remerciant.

« Payé en liquide, enregistré sous le nom de Melville. Ce type voulait vraiment se cacher. » Énonça l'écrivain.

« Rick, son ordinateur. » Castle attrapa ledit ordinateur et s'assit sur le lit sur lequel il était.

« 'La Guerre des Pizzas des Authentiques Fantastique' » Lut-il. « Bien écrit. Joli prose. » Kate lui lança un regard amusé. « Ce n'est pas un exposé. » Conclut-il.

« Un simple article. »

« On peut toujours espérer, mais il n'y a rien ici de plus que des pizzas. »

« Ou ce qui l'a fait tuer. »

« Ces notes les plus récentes. » Commença Rick en ouvrant le petit carnet de la victime. « Pizzas, recettes- »

« Quoi? » Demanda sa fiancé ne quittant pas des yeux l'ordinateur.

« Regarde ça. » Il lui montra le carnet ou on pu voir un numéro de téléphone et une adresse.

« C'était hier soir. Il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un qui a ce numéro juste avant d'être tué. » Continua Castle.

« Je vais tracé le numéro. » Informa Beckett en sortant son téléphone portable.

« Tu as une application pour ça? » S'étonna l'écrivain.

« Juste pour la police. On vient de l'avoir. »

« Je peux… »

« Wo-oh. » S'exclama Kate en attirant son portable plus proche d'elle afin d'empêcher Castle de l'attraper.

« Très bien. Tu ne joueras pas avec les miennes. Et je sais très bien que tu adores jouer avec mon portable…Et je viens juste d'en ajouter une nouvelle. » Il continua à regarder dans le carnet et fini par tomber sur deux noms. « _Johnny Farrell, Swede Anderson…_J'ai déjà entendu ces noms quelque part… »

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu la reconnais elle? » Elle lui montra la photo sur son portable.

« La femme du porte feuille. »

« Bingo. Monica Wyatt. Et si ils avaient rendez-vous hier soir, elle est peut-être la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie. »

« Je me demande si ils sont sortis manger une pizza? » Il s'allongea alors sur le lit et lui lança un regard entendu. « Ça te dirais que… » Il haussa les deux sourcils d'un air coquin. Sa fiancé rougit légèrement et rit.

« Ca va pas? On es en plein milieux d'une enquête. Et en service en plus! »

« Oh allez…Ca ne sera pas long. »

« Si tu essayes de me persuader ce n'est avec ce genre d'argument que tu vas réussir. » Lui dit-elle en souriant avant de ce diriger vers la sortit.

Castle perdit son sourire lorsqu'il compris le double sens de sa propre phrase.

« Non attend, ce n'est pas…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! »

* * *

Quand il rentrèrent au loft, le soir même, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de trouver Alexis en larmes dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Demanda Castle.

« Alexis a décidée d'aller à la soirée de Lauren, malgré nos avis. » Expliqua Martha.

« Et j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que tu le voulais? » Fit Castle en s'assayant près d'elles et Kate juste à côté.

« Rien ne serait arrivé si Lauren n'avait pas été la pire garce au monde. » Cracha presque Alexis à la plus grande surprise des adultes.

« Whoa… »

« C'est compréhensible. » La défendit sa grand-mère.

« Pendant que le groupe jouait, Lauren a emmenée Ashley sur scène et l'a embrassé devant tout le monde. » Continua la jeune rousse.

« La garce! » S'exclamèrent l'écrivain et sa muse en même temps.

« Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça? »

« Qu'a fait Ashley? »

« Il était horrifié. Il est descendu de la scène est on est partis. Il s'est excusé une centaine de fois et a dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. C'est comme si, tout ce temps, elle avait essayé de nous séparer. C'était son super plan. »

« Et de toute évidence, elle n'a pas réussit. » La rassura Kate entourant son bras autour des épaules de Rick afin de pouvoir se pencher un peu plus vers Alexis et d'attraper l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« C'est vrai chérie. » Renchérit Martha. « Toi et Ashley êtes plus liés que jamais et elle à l'air d'une idiote. »

« Si seulement c'était vrai. Mais selon internet, Ashley m'a trompé. Elle a déjà mis des photos d'eux en train de s'embrasser partout sur son site. C'est un cauchemar»

Son petit air triste brisa le cœur des adultes présents.

* * *

« Bonjour papa, au revoir papa. » S'empressa de dire Alexis en descendant les escaliers.

« Quoi, pas de bisou? » Fit son père alors qu'il regardait son ordinateur. Kate était assise près de lui et buvait sa tasse de café tranquillement. Cependant elle la reposa lorsqu'elle vit Alexis, se retourner à contre cœur et s'approcher d'eux.

« Wow! » S'exclama Rick lorsqu'il vit le bleu sur sa pommette. « Alexis qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage. »

« Rien. »

« Alexis. » Intervint cette fois-ci Kate. Son instinct de flic prenait le dessus. « Alexis comment as-tu eu ça? » Elle avait la même voix qu'elle utilisait contre les suspects.

« Lauren. » Finit-elle par avouer. « Elle m'a attrapée dans les toilettes du lycée, a dit que j'avais gâché sa fête et que j'était aller sur son site et avais supprimé ses photos. » Beckett et Castle échangèrent un regard. « Comme si j'aurais fais ça. »

« Et…et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je l'ai traiter d'hypocrite et elle m'a poussé, alors j'ai attrapé son bras afin de la déstabilisé. Ça la mit en colère, elle a essayée de me frapper, alors je l'ais bloqué et… »

« Et quoi? »

« Je lui est donné un crochet du droit. »

Les yeux de Kate s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Castle grimaça.

« A quoi tu pensais? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne gâche pas de fête. Je ne me bats pas avec les gens. Mais…elle m'a vraiment mis en colère.

« Je sais, mais la vengeance n'est pas la solution. Tu te venges, elle se venge et un jour l'un de vous finira dans un four a pizza. C'est-ce que tu veux? »

Le voyant partir dans ses délires, Kate décida d'intervenir.

« Alexis ce que ton père veux dire. » Commença-t-elle en reprenant sa tasse de café. « C'est que tu vas rencontrer des gens comme ça toute ta vie. Tu dois apprendre à passer au dessus de ça. Okay? » Elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de la rousse.

« Okay. »

« Viens ici. » Lui dit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Attend. » Fit-il deux secondes plus tard. « Tu l'as bloqué? Tu lui as donner un crochet du droit? Mais que? Comment? Comme as-tu appris à te battre? Je ne t'es jamais payé de cour. »

Les yeux des Castle se tournèrent vers Kate qui figea sa main qui tenait son café au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle fit un petit sourire nerveux à Castle alors qu'Alexis sembla un peu amusé.

« Euh, je… » Balbutia le lieutenant. « Je vais au petit coin. » Sur ceux elle s'en alla vite fait, ne demandant pas son reste.

* * *

**Encore 4 chapitres et j'aurais fini cette fic! Mais ne vous en faite pas, je ferai une suite quand commencera la saison 4. Tenez d'ailleur voici le premier Sneak Peek du comic-con de la saison 4! (Oh ma pauvre Beckett (;_;))**

**http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=hWqkr5SKGWQ (Enlevez les éspaces! Il faut que tout soit collé!)**


	30. The Dead Pool

**Oh My God! Je n'est eu que deux reviews pour mon derniers chapitre! Ca fait vraiment mal au *** . Alors où vous êtes tous partis en vacances, où mon chapitre était vraiment nul.  
J'espère avoir plus de réaction pour celui-ci! Allez ça ne prend qu'une minute à faire!**

**Spoiler: 3x21 The Dead Pool**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 30:**

« D'accord? Pourquoi serai-je d'accord? » S'exclama Kate alors qu'elle se dirigeait jusqu'au corps de la victime. « J'ai déjà un écrivain dans les pattes. Je n'en veux surtout pas deux… »

« Oh aller Katie! Je sais j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt… »

« Non, ce que tu aurais dû faire c'est de me demander la permission avant! »

« Alors c'est un oui?…un non? »

Kate lui lança un regard mi amusé mi agacé au dessus de son épaule.

« Hey Lanie… »

Cette enquête allait être drôle.

* * *

« Ce mec était invincible dans l'eau. » Fit l'ancien adversaire de la victime, Rob Tredwyck. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est noyé. »

« Comment l'avez-vous connu? » Demanda Beckett.

« Pendant un tournoi, il y a 3 ans. Zack était nouveau et je devais aller à Beijing. J'ai vu qu'il était spécial. C'était comme voir une version plus jeune de moi. »

« Il était vraiment aussi bon? » Demanda Castle.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. La plupart des gosses dans ce sport réussissent grâce à l'argent. Zack et moi, on a eu une enfance difficile. Alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile. »

« On dirait que vous étiez un peu son mentor. » Remarqua Rick, pensant à lui-même et son poulain Alex Conrad.

« J'essayais juste de bien faire. » Fut la réponse modeste de Rob.

« Que faisiez-vous à la piscine hier soir? » Demanda Kate.

« Zack voulait faire un peu d'exercice, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? Maintenant que je me suis retiré, Je ne suis plus beaucoup dans l'eau. Mais je pense qu'il voulait juste un ami. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Il venait d'avoir la 'conversation' avec sa petite amie. »

« 'D'où les bébés viennent?' » Proposa Castle.

« Non. Non, pas cette conversation là. Celle que j'ai eu avec ma copine au lycée avant Wilmington…Si vous voulez aller au plus haut, vous ne pouvez pas prendre tout le monde avec vous. Vous devez laisser des gens en arrière, alors vous avez la 'conversation'. »

« Et comment a-t-elle pris ça? » Demanda le lieutenant, sachant inconsciemment la réponse.

« Elle l'a mal pris. Et Zack aussi. Mais il était inquiet pour elle, inquiet qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide. »

« Vous vous souvenez de son nom? » Fit Kate en sortant son petit calepin.

« Bridget. Bridget McManus. »

« Et quand avez-vous quitté la piscine, hier soir? »

« Un peu après minuit. »

« Où étiez-vous entre 1h et 5h du matin? »

« Au Buddha Bar avec la moitié de l'agence. On est resté jusqu'à l'aube. » Le photographe rappela alors Rob. Celui-ci poussa un soupire tout en enlevant son peignoir. Une légère tinte rouge se fit voir sur les joues de Beckett qui ne pu s'empêcher de mater l'athlète devant elle. « Dur journée pour vendre du parfum. » Dit-il avant de s'en aller, les yeux de Beckett toujours sur lui.

Rick lui fit un petit sourire de compréhension, mais il le perdit bien vite envoyant les yeux appréciateurs de Kate, son petit sourire et enfin son petit rougissement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

« Oh, rien. »

Ugh…Il devrait recommencer à faire de l'exercice…

* * *

« Quelque soit la raison, il manigançait quelque chose. » Fit Castle alors que Beckett et lui se dirigeait vers le bureau de cette dernière après s'être préparé du café. « Trois de ces voisins disent qu'il sortait le soir, et qu'il passait la nuit dehors. »

« Oui, à la piscine pour s'entraîner. On le sait déjà. » Rétorqua Kate.

« A part que, la moitié du temps, il partait sans son sac de sport. Alors, où allait-il? »

« J'espère que tu me demande ça juste parce que tu as déjà une réponse. »

« J'ai rien du tout. » Répondit son fiancé avec un air penaud.

« Peut-être que vous cherchez au mauvais endroit. » Fit une nouvelle voix derrière lui juste devant le tableau des preuves. « Peut-être que les stéroïdes n'ont rien à voir avec le meurtre. Peut-être qu'ils sont juste une diversion. »

« Alex, content que tu sois là! » S'exclama Castle en s'approchant du jeune homme. « Alex Conrad, je te présente le lieutenant Kate Beckett, ma muse et ma fiancé. Kate voici Alex Conrad, mon protégé. »

« Ravis de vous rencontrer. » L'accueillit Kate en lui serrant la main.

« C'est un plaisir, lieutenant. J'ai lu _Heat Wave_ et _Naked Heat_ tellement de fois…J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. L'intelligence saisissante, l'élégante confiance en soi. »

« Oh, euh, merci. » Rick fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il flirtait avec elle là non? « Qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos des stéroïdes? »

« Non, rien vraiment. Je regardais juste le tableau et j'ai remarqué que votre victime était coincé entre deux mondes. Si j'écrivais l'histoire, les stéroïdes seraient juste une diversion, et le véritable tueur serait quelqu'un de son ancien quartier. »

Un petit silence se fit entre eux.

« Mais, hey, c'est juste moi. » Repris Alex gêné. « Je suis nouveau avec tout ça. »

« Alex, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut des années d'expériences » Le rassura Castle, se sentant un peu supérieur.

« Non. Vous avez raison. » Le coupa Kate, ce qui le fit perdre son sourire. « Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec les stéroïdes. Nous avons juste supposé. On doit quand même vérifier l'ancien quartier de Zack. »

« Sérieusement? J'ai été utile? » Demanda Alex ravi.

« Oui, vous l'avez été. » Confirma Beckett avec un sourire.

Ok, Castle commençait à ne pas aimer ça, du tout…

« Oui, mais tu as sûrement plein de questions alors on devrait y aller. » Dit-il à Conrad essayant de le séparer de sa fiancée.

« Hey, euh, si ce n'est pas abusé, juste dans l'intérêt de garder ça crédible, je me demandai si je pouvais vous poser quelques questions sur l'affaire que je prépare pour _Seriously Dead._ »

Ah, se dit Castle, elle n'allait jamais accepter. Pour qui il se prend?

« Pourquoi, vous ne m'appelleriez pas quand vous deux avez fini? » Proposa Kate en tendant sa carte de visite à Alex, cassant les espoirs de Rick.

« Je veux dire, si c'est d'accord pour toi? » Lui demanda Conrad.

« Pourquoi je ne serais pas d'accord? » Se força-t-il de répondre.

* * *

Kate et Rick eurent un sourire amusé quand Esposito alla rejoindre son bureau tout en prenant des muffins au passages.

« Des muffins? » Demanda Castle en souriant.

« Oui, Alex Conrad me les à envoyé. »

Aussitôt, Castle lâcha le muffin au chocolat qu'il avait dans la main et perdit son sourire.

« Alex… » Sur la carte il était écrit: _Merci pour la nuit dernière. Alex._ « Tu es rentré bien tard hier soir…Je dormais déjà. Et tu es également parti très tôt, ce matin… »

« Oui, on a parlé de procédure. » Répondit-elle en s'étirant.

« Oh, alors…rien de spécial. »

« Il a dit qu'il allait illustrer son prochain livre, la prochaine fois, il voudra parler des affaires. »

« Comment ça la prochaine fois? » Sa voix était plus dur que prévu, ce qui étonna Beckett. Elle avait bien remarqué, qu'il était jaloux d'Alex, mais ne pensait pas qu'il le prenait aussi mal.

Elle s'apprêta à le rassurer, mais Ryan la coupa dans son élan.

* * *

« Tu sais, c'est ironique… » Dit Castle alors que Beckett et lui nettoyer le tableau des preuves. « Le seul homme en qui Zack avait confiance, son mentor…se trouve être son tueur. »

« Oui, en parlant de mentor, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez était plutôt durs avec Conrad, la nuit dernière. »

« Durs avec lui? Non, c'était juste un petit bizutage amical. »

« A l'entendre, ça semblait plutôt comme quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire apprendre une leçon. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi je ferais ça? »

« Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il passe autant de temps avec moi. »

« C'est complètement… »

« Vrai? » Le coupa-t-elle. « Rick…Tu sais que je ne te tromperai jamais… »

« Je n'est pas ça…Je sais que jamais tu me sera infidèle. C'est juste que…Oui, je l'avoue. Je suis jaloux. Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Je…Je te veux pour moi seul. Dans la vie privé, comme dans la vie professionnelle, et te voir passer du temps avec un autre écrivain, ça me contrarie. Et si…si ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mesquin, alors oui. Je plaide coupable. »

Un sourire tendre, se fit voir progressivement sur le visage de Kate. Tout doucement, elle attrapa le visage de l'écrivain avec ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un tendre et doux baiser.

« _God…_Tu peux être tellement mignon et touchant parfois… » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Ah oui? »

« Hum-hum. Et c'est pourquoi tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour Conrad et moi. A partir de maintenant je suis une _one whiter'girl._ »

Il répondit à son sourire avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Merci… » Chuchota-t-il.

« _Always…_ »

* * *

**Au moin 3 reviews pour ce chapitre SVP!**


	31. To Love and Die in LA

**Wow! 10 reviews pour le chapitre précédent! Merci beaucoup! Pour vous remercier j'ai décidée de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui même!**

**Faisons un compromis: Si je reçoit 5 reviews pour ce chapitre, vous aurez la suite demain même!**

**Spoiler: 3x22 To Love and Die in LA**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 31:**

Garant sa voiture dans l'allée sombre, juste devant le Capitaine qui l'attendait, Kate sortit précipitamment et Castle qui était avec elle, s'empressa de la suivre. Ils étaient tous les deux au lit, à se faire des petit câlin amoureux, quand ils reçurent l'appel de Montgomery. Quand elle avait répondu elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce fut avec inquiétude que Castle vit son visage se décomposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle raccroche

« Ou est-il? » Demanda Kate au capitaine.

« Rentrez chez vous. Je m'en occupe. » Lui répondit-il.

« Monsieur, j'ai déjà vu des cadavres. »

Après l'avoir bien observé, Roy soupira avant de s'écarter, lui laissant le champs libre. Elle se dirigea donc vers le corps, suivit par son fiancé.

« Kate, garde une autre image de lui… »

« Rick, si c'était moi couchée par terre, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? »

_Je mourrai sans doute de tristesse et de désespoir_, pensa-t-il.

« Je suis navrée, chérie. » Lui dit Lanie, compatissante.

Après un léger aperçut du corps sans vie de Mike Royce, Kate détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux, faisant tout son possible pour les empêcher de couler.

« Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Une balle dans la jambe. D'après la traîné de sang, la balle lui a brisé l'os. Il a tenté de se caché, mais… »

_Ça n'a servit à rien, _finit Kate dans sa tête.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans sa poche. » Continua le médecin légiste en lui tendant les billets d'avion. « Il arrivait de Los Angeles. »

« Que faisait-il là bas? » Demanda Castle.

« Il s'y est installé après avoir perdu sa licence. » Répondit Kate ne lachant pas les billets des yeux. « Probablement pour repartir de zéro. »

« Tu lui as parlé quand? »

« Quand je l'ai arrêté. » Avoua Kate, refoulant un sanglot. « Lanie, je peux? » Demanda-t-elle alors, en désignant le corps d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bien sûr. »

Doucement, elle alla s'accroupir devant le corps. D'une main, elle caressa légèrement ses cheveux, les touchant à peine. Elle se releva quelques secondes plus tard, et Rick dû utiliser toute sa force mentale, pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

« Royce, avait quelque chose d'autre dans sa poche. » Dit Lanie. « C'est pour toi. » Rajouta-t-elle en lui donnant la lettre.

D'une main tremblante, le lieutenant attrapa le bout de papier avant de s'éloigner avec Rick.

« Ça concerne l'enquête? » Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille, pour lui dire silencieusement qu'il était là et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Non… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser d'avantage de question, Esposito et Ryan les rejoignit.

« On a l'arme du crime. » Fit l'hispanique en montrant l'arme en question. « Trouvée dans une poubelle. »

« Elle a récemment servi. » Continua Ryan alors que Beckett examinait l'arme. « Le tireur a enlevé les balles avant de la jeter. »

« A cause des empreintes? » Demanda l'écrivain.

Le regard contrit de l'irlandais répondit à sa question. Pas d'empreintes.

« C'est une arme bon marché. Sans numéro. » Les informa Kate. « Le canon est fileté. »

« Un silencieux? »

« Ouais. » Confirma Javier.

« Permettant à notre tueur d'agir en plein jour. » Conclu Beckett.

« On l'aura Beckett. » Lui dit Ryan. « On interroge tous les témoins potentiels. »

« On est à New York. » Continua son partenaire. « Rien ne passe inaperçu. »

* * *

« Nous savons tous les deux que plus on attend, plus la piste refroidit! » S'écria Beckett.

Le capitaine Montgomery ne voulant pas envoyer Beckett à Los Angeles, celle-ci faisait tout pour le convaincre. Castle regardait la scène inquiet et silencieux.

« Prenez un jour, étayez un dossier. Plus de preuve et je contacte la police de LA.

« La police de LA? C'est mon affaire. C'est arrivé dans notre juridiction. Vous pensez que la polie de LA va bouger le petit doigt? »

« Kate, vous êtes trop impliquée! »

« Non! Je suis concerné et je suis objective! »

« Vous êtes secouée! » Cria presque le Capitaine, plongeant le bureau, dans lequel ils étaient, dans le silence. « Kate. » Reprit-il plus doucement en s'approchant d'elle. « Entre Royce et vous, les choses ont mal fini, je comprends. Ce que vous éprouvez…me pousse à confier l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. » Sur ceux, il retourna derrière son bureau.

« Vous savez quoi? Vous avez raison. » Répondit finalement Kate, étonnant tout le monde dans la pièce. « Je suis trop impliquée. J'ai des jours de congés à prendre, c'est le moment. »

« Kate. » L'appela Roy avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau, tout en croisant les bras, le regard suspicieux. « J'espère que vous n'allez rien faire de stupide? »

« Non, Monsieur. » Mentit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sur ceux elle quitta le bureau, Castle sur ses talons.

« Kate? Où vas-tu? »

« J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

« Rick, s'il te plait! C'était mon instructeur, mon ami. J'ai besoin d'être seule, pour l'instant. »

* * *

Elle rentra au loft et se dépêcha de se préparer un sac. Rick allait la détester pour ça, mais elle devait aller à Los Angeles, elle devait trouver ce fils de p***. Fermant son sac, elle replia ensuite la lettre de Royce pour la mettre dans sa poche. Elle relit la note qu'elle avait écrite pour Castle avant de la poser sur le lit.

« Kate… » Fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir Rick, un bagage à la main.

« Rick… »

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en aller sans moi, si? »

« Rick… »

« Ne discute pas. Je suis ton partenaire et ton fiancé. Je refuse de te laisser seule dans une situation pareille. » Posant son sac, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je t'aime Kate. On va se marier. Nous deux c'est pour le meilleurs et pour le pire. »

Kate le regarda intensément, puis voyant qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis, elle poussa un soupire avant de lui faire un petit soupir de capitulation. Rick lui rendit son sourire.

« Allez viens, je nous ais réservé deux places, en première classe, pour le prochaine avion pour LA. »

* * *

« Imagine. » Commença Castle, alors que lui et Beckett se retrouvaient dans le salon de son logement/hôtel **(?)** de LA. « Une jeune artiste crédule, avide de se faire un nom, rencontre notre cerveau dans un night-club. Il lui faut une jolie fille qui l'aide à obtenir un code vocal. Il se prétend producteur, lui promet la célébrité si elle l'aide à berner un ami. »

« Elle comprend trop tard qu'elle à commis un délit. » Continua Kate. « Impossible d'aller voir les flics, elle contacte Royce. »

« McCauley l'apprend. »

« Et Royce essaie de modifier la donne. Il va à New York. Pour jouer à domicile…Classique de sa part! » Elle eu un petit sourire alors qu'elle se remémorait des souvenir heureux qu'elle avait eu avec Mike Royce. « J'étais si mordue de lui, quand je l'ai rencontré. » Avoua-t-elle à Rick. « J'étais suspendue à chacun de ses mots. Un peu comme toi et tes livres…Puis j'ai compris qu'il affabulait pour m'embrouiller. »

Ils se sourirent, puis Kate redevint sérieuse et un petit air triste se fit voir sur son beau visage.

« Dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. »

Castle la regarda, avant de se rapprocher d'elle sur le canapé.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit en te rencontrant? Que tu étais un mystère que je ne résoudrais jamais. » Il pris sa main tendrement dans les siennes. « Et aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce temps passé avec toi, je suis…toujours impressionné par l'intensité de ta force, ton cœur…et ton sex-appeal. » Se vit-il obligé d'ajouter la faisant rire.

Elle passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux court, puis caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Tu n'est pas mal non plus Rick…Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai…si je te perdais aussi. » Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure alors que des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

« Tu n'auras jamais à le savoir… »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, dans un tendre baiser. Kate passa ses demains dans ses cheveux alors que Rick la positionna, faisant en sorte qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur ses jambes. Leur baiser devint plus intense et Beckett commença à déboutonner la chemise de son fiancé. Celui-ci se leva brusquement, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autours de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Rick se pris les pieds dans le lit, les faisant tombé sur celui-ci. Cela fit rire Kate. Castle sourit à ce son. Néanmoins, il perdit vite son sourire quand elle repris ses lèvres dans un autre baiser passionné.

Ses mains se mirent au travail et soulevèrent son haut, tout en embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Ses mains à elle, finirent d'enlever la chemise de l'écrivain le laissant torse nu. Elle caressa son dos nu alors qu'il enlevait son soutien-gorge et attrapa l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche.

Son dos se arqua à la sensation.

« Rick… » Il s'occupa de son deuxième téton puis entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon et elle en fit de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent nu peu de temps après. Il embrassa la tendre peau de son cou, alors que sa main descendit jusqu'à son intimité, qu'il se mit à caresser et taquiner, ce qui la fit gémir et bouger du bassin.

Elle était déjà bien humide et prête pour lui. Et il était tendus et dure comme de la pierre pour elle. C'est pourquoi et se positionna entre ses cuisses et la pénétra.

« Oh Kate…parfaite…tu es parfaite. »

Ils établirent un rythme régulier et soutenu, leurs mains caressant l'autre et se murmurant leur amour sans cesse. Sentant l'apogée arriver à grand pas, Castle agrippa les cuisses de sa fiancée, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et intensifia ses mouvements de hanches.

« Rick je…Je vais… »

« Oui Kate! »

« Rick! RICK! »

Sentant ses muscles intimes se resserrer étroitement autour de lui l'emmena au septième ciel.

« God Kate! »

Elle se mordit les lèvres de plaisir lorsqu'elle le sentit se déverser en elle. Il s'écroula alors sur le côté et la serra contre lui. Sans dire un seul mot, ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Buvant un cocktail au bar, c'est en étant pas vraiment très discret, que Castle surveillait leur suspect Russel Ganz. Kate était parti il ne savait où et elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire son plan.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

Qu'il la vit sortir de la piscine dans le monokini au combien sexy. Il l'avait déjà vu nu. Dans des vêtements encore plus petits et sexy, mais la voir comme ça, toute mouillée…Il en recracha la gorger de son cocktail. Elle balançait ses hanches d'une façon si sexy.

Elle était vraiment parfaite.

* * *

_C'est là que ça se corse, fillette. C'est clair que Castle et toi, vous partagez un truc. Un vrai truc.  
__Tu es à la recherche du tueur de ta mère. Tu n'arrêtera devant rien pour le trouver.  
__Je le sais et tu le sais.  
__Je ne vais pas te dire d'abandonner, au contraire.  
__Mais fillette, ne repousse pas les autres.  
__Je sais que tu vas vouloir les protéger.  
__Mais Kate, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut.  
__T'isoler.  
__Parce que toute seule, tu es beaucoup moins menaçante._

* * *

**Petit clin d'oeil à _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix _pour cette dernière phrase de Royce, pour ceux qui auront reconnu.**

**Encore 2 chapitres avant la fin de la fic.**


	32. Pretty Dead

**Tout petit chapitre ici, je suis désolée :( Mais franchement, il ne se passe rien dans cet épisode que je puisse utiliser à mon avantage pour ma fic alors... Disosns que c'est un petit amuse gueul avant le dernier chapitre! :D**

**Aller, il me faut au moins 3 reviews pour ce chapitre. Et en contrepartis je vous donne le dernier et ultime chapitre de cette fic!**

**Pour répondre à Camille, qui m'a demandée quand je posterai de nouveau pour mes fics _A Wolf Family in NY _et _La Croyance d'un Assassin_, je posterai des chapitres quand j'aurai de l'inpiration ^_^' parce que pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas...**

**Spoiler: 3x23 Pretty Dead**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 32:**

« L'Illinois? C'est au moins à 800 km de Manhattan. »Se plaint Alexis, au téléphone alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Rick et Kate étaient dans la cuisine, prenant leur petit déjeuner et leur café. Castle écrivait un autre chapitre sur Nikki Heat, alors que sa muse lisait le journal.

« Non, je sais que Northwestern est plus près de Stanford. » Continua l'ado. « Je dis juste que ce n'est pas là que tu veux aller. »

« Alexis? » S'étonna l'écrivain.

« Attends, Ash. Mon père me parle. Quoi? » Demanda-t-elle

« Tu n'as pas cour? »

« Si. » Répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Son père haussa les sourcils légèrement surpris, et échangea un regard avec sa fiancé qui avait l'air autant surprise que lui.

« Écoute Ash, je te connais et je pense que tu as besoin de partir d'ici. On a tous besoin de partir d'ici… »

« Hey! » S'injurièrent l'écrivain et la muse en même temps.

« Je dois y aller. On en parle plus tard. Je t'aime aussi. A plus.» Finit la rousse avant de raccrocher.

« _On a tous besoin de partir d'ici _? » Répéta son père.

« Non, je ne partirai jamais. Je resterai avec vous deux jusqu'à mes 40 ans. Je serais la baby-sitter de vos futur enfant. » Répondit l'ado.

« Moi ça me dérange pas. » Plaisanta Castle, avant de revenir sérieux. « T'as l'air de pas avoir dormi. »

« C'est le cas. Lashley reçu ses lettres d'admission. Il est reçu partout.'

« Et bien, c'est génial…Ce n'est pas génial? »

« J'ai vérifié les statistiques pour les amours de lycée où l'un des deux va étudier dans un autre état et l'autre reste au lycée. Les chances ne sont pas en notre faveur. Je veux qu'il aille où il veut, mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte, et il ne veux pas partir non plus, mais je ne veux pas qu'il regrette de ne pas être parti, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire… » Elle termina son explication par un soupire de désespoir et Beckett ne pu s'empêcher d'enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules afin de la rapprocher d'elle.

« Fais ce que je fais. » Lui dit Rick. « Vois les statistiques comme un challenge. C'est vrai regarde moi et Kate. » Il fit un sourire à la concernée. « Quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de moi, hein? » Kate lui tapa gentiment le bras le rouge aux joues. « Les relations sont compliquées. Je paris que tu trouveras.

Kate ne dis rien, parce qu'avec son esprit logique, elle ne pensait pas que ça allait marché entre elle et Ashley.

Soudainement son téléphone sonna. Le boulot. Toujours le boulot.

« Beckett. »

* * *

De retour au loft, après avoir dit à Martha que le meurtre c'était passé en plein milieux d'un concours de beauté, l'actrice c'était empressée de sortir ses anciennes photos d'elle au concours de beauté qu'elle avait, elle-même participé.

« Intrigue d'un concours de beauté. » Marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans un carton plein de photos. « Certaine choses de changent jamais. Oh la voila! » S'exclama-t-elle en passant une photo à Beckett, qui était assise sur les genoux de son fiancés sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Kate se mit à rire en voyant la photo de Martha beaucoup plus jeune, maillot de bain, avec deux autres concurrentes.

« Très sexy Martha. »

« Oh c'était il y a longtemps. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais fait. » Sourit Castle en regardant la photo par-dessus l'épaule du lieutenant.

« C'est parce que je n'est pas gagné. Mais je peux vous dire, celles contre qui j'étais, sont aussi acharnées que celles d'aujourd'hui. »

« Quel était votre talent? » Demanda Kate.

« La façon dont le portait un pull. »

Ils rirent pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis rentre à son tour. Les adultes perdirent leur sourire lorsqu'ils virent l'expression sur le visage de l'ado.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Demanda son père.

« Ashley pris sa décision. » Elle alla s'asseoir entre sa grand-mère et Kate, qui était toujours sur les genoux de Castle.

« Stanford? » Devina Rick.

« Non. Il a décidé de rester à New York. »

« Et c'est mal? » Demanda Martha.

« Stanford était son rêve. Je ne veux pas me mettre en travers. Il me détesterait pour ça. Et ça pourrait être le décision la plus importante de sa vie alors j'ai pris une décision aussi… J'ai rompu avec lui. »

Automatiquement, les bras de Kate enroulèrent les épaules de la jeune Castle, qui en larme, cacha son visage dans sa poitrine en retournant l'étreinte du lieutenant et sanglota contre elle. Martha caressa doucement le genou de sa petite fille, tandis que Rick enroula ses bras entour de Kate et de sa fille, serrant les deux femmes les plus importante de sa vie contre lui.

* * *

A la fin de l'enquête, c'est tout sourire, que notre couple préféré rentra chez eux au loft. Dans un élan de galanterie, Rick ouvrit la porte, et d'un signe de main théâtrale, invita sa magnifique fiancé à entrer, la faisant légèrement rire.

Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un invité.

« Ashley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Hey, Mr Castle, lieutenant Beckett. »

« Hey papa, Kate. Devinez quoi? » Sourit la jeune Castle.

« Quoi? »

« Je vais à Stanford. »

Le sourire de Castle disparut.

« Quoi? »

« Uh-oh… » Murmura Kate sentant le drame arrivé pour Castle.

« Je prépare mon admission. » Continua Alexis qui n'avait rien remarqué de la réaction de son père. « Et comme j'ai fait assez d'options chaque semestres depuis ma première année, j'ai assez de points d'y aller à la rentrée. »

Castle tituba et Kate dû l'aider à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Qu-quoi? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui, comme ça, Ash et moi serons ensemble en janvier à l'université. »

« Quoi? » Il semblait pouvoir prononcer que ce mot là.

« C'était son idée monsieur. » Lui dit Ashley.

Les deux ado se regardèrent amoureusement, leurs visage rayonnant de bonheur. Kate avait un regard compatissant, alors qu'elle tapota l'épaule de son futur mari.

« Quoi…? »

* * *

**Oh apparemment dans l'épisode 4x01 Rise, Castle et Josh vont avoir une petite bagare, verbale ou physique, je ne sais pas. Ooooh j'espère que Castle va lui exploser la tronche! Caskett fan à 100%!**


	33. Knockout

**Le voila enfin! Le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic! Et également le plus long! J'espère que vous allez l'apprecier, j'en suis particulièrement fière!**

**La vache, quand je suis arrivée au moment dans le hangar où Montgomery s'est fait tuer, j'ai pleurée comme un bébé!**

**Allez au moins 5 reviews! Ca sera le cadeau de départ pour cette fic!**

**Spoiler: 3x24 Knockout**

**Just What We Need**

**Chapitre 33:**

Ce matin là, il était encore très tôt. Et personne dans le loft était réveillé. Personne sauf elle. Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses yeux fixaient le petit bâton en plastique dans ses mains. Elle était comme hypnotiser. Ses yeux étaient incapable de se détourner de ce signe +.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa un long soupire et passa une main, nerveusement dans ses long cheveux. Ses yeux allèrent ensuite vers ses cinq autres petits bâton en plastique qui étaient sur le lavabo.

Tous les cinq avaient le même signe +.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait aller voir Lockwood, pour un énième fois. Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle l'avait arrêtée, Kate Beckett hésita à lui rendre visite. Il est vrai que maintenant, elle n'avait qu'a sa vie qu'elle devait s'inquiéter…mais la sienne aussi.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

* * *

Tout semblait se passer au ralenti…Lorsque les trois faux policiers lancèrent les bombes lacrymogène, Kate s'était instinctivement jetée sur Castle. Quand elle repris ses esprits, les complices de Lockwood le faisaient déjà sortir. Elle demanda à Castle s'il allait bien, et une fois qu'il lui certifia que oui, elle se leva et parti à la suite de Lockwood.

Elle ouvrit la porte du tribunal et trébucha, tombant sur les chaînes qui étaient sensées contenir Lockwood.

« Par où? » Cria-t-elle presque à une femme allongée par là.

« L'escalier. »

Elle les suivit jusqu'à l'escalier de service. Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, c'est avec choque qu'elle vit un hélicoptère noir juste devant les portes du bâtiment. Elle vit Lockwood y entrer et la regarder.

Ni une, ni deux, elle sortit son arme et se précipita dehors.

Mais malheureusement, il était trop tard. L'hélicoptère avait déjà décollé. Dans un excès de désespoir et de colère, Kate tira sur l'hélicoptère, le touchant à plusieurs reprise mais n'ayant aucune conséquence.

Lorsque l'engin disparut dans le ciel noir, Kate serra les dents de frustration mais aussi, et surtout, de rage.

* * *

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? » Demanda Kate à haute voix, bien qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Ils avaient retrouvés l'hélico mais, sans réelle surprise, ils n'avaient rien trouvés. « Lockwood est en prison depuis des mois. Pourquoi bouger maintenant? »

« On l'a fait transférer, puis évader du tribunal. Ça prend du temps, des ressources. » Supposa Castle.

« Et si c'était autre chose? Une autre raison. »

« Comme quoi? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Rick pu voir de la peur dans son regard. Finalement elle soupira, avant de répondre.

« Rick…notre mariage à été annoncé dans tous les journaux de la ville, il y a 2 mois. Et ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en parler pendant plus de deux semaines… »

« Alors quoi? Tu crois qu'il s'est évadé rien que pour assister à notre mariage? » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Mais Kate ne riait pas du tout.

« Il sait qui tu es. Il sait que je tiens à toi…Et si…? »

Castle ne la laissa pas finir et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Hey…Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le promet. » Il la serra alors contre lui, voulant la rassurer. Mais elle ne l'était pas du tout, du tout.

* * *

Le soir, Castle rentra au loft, alors que sa fiancé préféra rester au commissariat. Regardant les photos du meurtre de Johanna Beckett, Rick fit un petit sourire de remerciement quand sa fille lui donna une tasse de café.

« La mère de Kate? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle peut éprouver. Résoudre des meurtres, soulager les familles, mais rien pour elle. »

« C'est mieux dans mes livres. Les bons sont récompensés, les méchants sont punis. Malheureusement la vie est plus compliquée. »

Ils furent coupés par la sonnette venant de la porte. Alexis s'éclipsa alors dans sa chambre, laissant son père aller voir qui s'était.

« Jim? » S'étonna l'écrivain. Il n'avait rencontrer le père de Beckett que quelque fois, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Bonsoir Rick. Je peux entrer? »

Il l'invita à entrer, avant de l'emmener s'asseoir, avec deux tasses de café.

« On ne sait pas vu beaucoup de fois. » Commença Jim. « Mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître comme si vous étiez mon fils. Katie me dit tellement de bonnes choses sur vous…Je présume qu'elle est au poste là non? »

« Vous présumez bien. »

« Alors…comment va-t-elle? »

« On a beau être ensemble depuis près d'un an, c'est toujours assez difficile de dire avec elle. Elle ne cille pas. »

« Je sais. Elle refusait les veilleuse quand elle était petite. Elle avait peur du noir, mais elle se faisait un point d'honneur à la surmonter. »

Rick rit un petit peu. Il la reconnaissait bien. Néanmoins il perdit son sourire à la prochaine question de son futur de beau-père.

« L'homme qu'elle poursuit. A quel point est-il dangereux? »

« C'est un tueur entraîner. » Castle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il était père tout comme lui. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait voulu savoir.

« Et quand elle le retrouvera? J'ai déjà perdu ma femme. J'ai perdu…J'ai fini par trouver la paix. Mais Katie? Elle ne m'écoute pas et elle ne lâchera pas. Sauf si quelqu'un la convainc que sa vie vaut plus que la mort de sa mère. » Il se leva de sa chaise, s'apprêtant à partir. « Elle vous aime Rick. Et je sais que vous l'aimez aussi. Empêchez-la de gâcher sa vie. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, Jim Beckett s'en alla.

* * *

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Kate alla aussitôt attraper son arme. Elle avait décidée de loger à l'hôtel, parce que si Lockwood voulait tenter de la tuer, au moins ça ne se passerai pas au loft et donc cela ne mettrai ni Alexis, ni Martha et ni Castle en danger. De plus, elle savait que le loft était sous surveillance, donc elle n'avait pas à craindre pour leur sécurité.

Elle regarda à travers le judas, puis soupira…Castle.

« Je peux? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle lui ait ouvert la porte.

« Ouais… »

« On a repris les vieux rapports d'écrou de Raglan et McCalister. Tu avais raison. Un troisième flic était avec eux à ces arrestations. Mais quelqu'un à effacé son nom des rapports. Ryan et Esposito cherches qui s'occupait des archives à l'époque. »

« Rick, tu aurais pu me dire tout ça au téléphone. »

« Oui mais…je pensais… »

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fait le. » Elle était horriblement distante avec lui, ce qui le blessait énormément.

« Tout ceux qui ont approché cette affaire sont morts. Tous. Ta mère, ses collègues, Raglan, puis McCalister. Tu es la prochaine. »

« Le capitaine m'a assigné une protection. »

« Une protection qui est au loft. Pas ici. Et ça ne servira pas à arrêter Lockwood. On parle de tueurs professionnels. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je crois que rien n'est impossible. Mais là, on ne gagnera pas. »

« Rick! Ils ont tués ma mère! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? »

« Abandonne. Ils vont te tuer Kate. Et si tu t'en fiche, pense au moins au gens qui t'aiment. » _Penses à moi… _« Tu veux vraiment infliger ça à ton père? A mère? A Alexis? A moi? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peu pas arrêter Rick! Alors arrête! »

« On sait tous les deux qu'il ne s'agit plus de ta mère. Il te faut juste un endroit où te cacher! Tu cherches depuis si longtemps, que tu as peur d'être perdu sans cette affaire. »

« Tu ne sais rien Rick! Tu crois comprendre, mais c'est faux! »

« Je sais que tu t'es glissée dans ce meurtre et que tu n'en ais jamais ressortie. Tu t'y cache…Tu pourrais être heureuse Kate…Tu le mérite. Tu pourrais lâcher cette affaire et être 100% heureuse avec moi et _notre_ famille. Mais quand on parle de cette affaire…tu deviens égoïste. »

« Oh vraiment? Et bien tu sais quoi? Nous deux, c'est fini. »

Précipitamment et en colère, Kate retira sa bague de fiançailles et la jeta contre le torse de Rick.

« Maintenant dégage. » Lui ordonna-t-elle passant près de lui, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Castle ne bougea pas. Il regardait la bague au sol. Non…Ils n'étaient pas fini.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et la retourna pour pouvoir poser violement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, Kate tenta de se dégager, mais il était plus fort. Finalement, elle répondit au baiser, agrippant fermement ses cheveux court afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Leurs vêtements ne firent pas l'enfeu. Une fois nu, Rick la souleva afin de la poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'installa entre ses jambes et la pénétra profondément d'un mouvement brusque.

Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans leurs mouvements, aucune douceur.

Ils n'étaient pas fini…C'était impossible…

Sentant l'apogée arriver, Rick accentua encore plus ses coups de butoir, la faisant gémir à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Finalement ils crièrent tous deux leur jouissance, en même temps.

Ils firent l'amour deux autres fois cette nuit là. Une fois, à même le sol et la seconde fois sur le canapé. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Kate avait disparut.

Et la bague de fiançailles aussi.

* * *

« Lâcher cette arme Roy. » Ordonna Beckett attrapant discrètement son arme de la main droite.

« Ma famille ne supporterai pas que j'aille en prison. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle en avançant doucement.

« J'était un bleu, à l'époque. McCalister et Raglan étaient mes héros. J'avais fois en eux. On allait enlever Pulgatti. Bob Armen ne devait par être là. Il a voulu prendre mon arme et j'ai entendu une déflagration. J'ignorais que cela venait de mon flingue jusqu'à ce qu'Armen tombe. McCalister m'a traîné jusqu'au van. Il m'a dit : 'Ce n'est pas de t faute petit. Ça arrive tous les jours.' Ils ont tout fais pour oublier. Mais pas moi. Je me suis investi dans le boulot, pour devenir le meilleurs des flics. Et quand vous êtes entrée dans le 12e, j'ai senti la main de Dieu. Il me donnait une autre chance et j'ai réfléchi. Je devais vous éviter le même sort qu'elle. »

« Avez-vous tué ma mère? »

« Non, c'est arrivé bien après. Mais elle est morte à cause de cette nuit là. »

« Alors qui l'a tuée? »

« Finalement, il a su ce qu'on avait fait. Au lieu de nous balancer, il a exigé l'argent de la rançon. Cet argent à fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'est ma plus grande faute. »

« Je veux son nom. Vous me le devez.»

« Si je vous le donne, vous irez le retrouver. Autant vous tuer maintenant. »

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir? Pour me tuer? » Ils étaient juste l'un en face de l'autre à présent, à quelques pas à peine.

« Non, je voulait les appâter. »

« C'est un piège? » S'étonna Kate.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on entendis un gros 4x4 noir arriver.

« Ils arrivent. Vous devez partir. Je ne les laisserai pas vous tuer. »

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

« Oh que si! Castle, emmenez là!»

Kate se retourna alors, surprise de voir qu'effectivement Castle se trouvait juste derrière elle.

« Vous êtes là pour ça. » Continua Montgomery. « Emmenez-la! »

« Capitaine, je vous en pris. » Supplia Kate, des sanglots dans la voix, alors qu'elle repoussa la main de Castle sur son épaule. « Ne faites pas ça. »

« Kate… » Murmura l'écrivain essayant de l'attirer à lui, mais une fois encore elle se débâta.

« Je vous pardonne. Je vous pardonne. »

« C'est ici qu'est ma place Kate… » Lui dit Roy. « C'est ici que je dois être. »

Beckett secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux.

« Non. Je vous en pris. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.»

« Castle! Cassez-vous d'ici! » S'écria le capitaine.

« Vous n'avez pas… »

Rick ne la laissa pas finir et l'attrapa dans ses bras, la portant à quelques cm du sol.

« Non! _God _Rick! Lâche moi! Non! »

Son cœur se brisait, alors qu'il sentit Kate se débattre dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise, priant le seigneur qu'elle lui pardonne un jour.

« Lâche moi! Pitié! Non! »

Elle commença à arrêter de se débattre quand ils furent en dehors du hangar.

« Pitié…pitié… » Sanglota-t-elle.

Il la lâcha complètement quand ils furent au niveau de la voiture. Elle sanglotait et Castle dû, en la plaquant contre la portière de la voiture, mettre sa main sur sa bouche enfin de l'empêcher de sangloter aussi fort. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il lui murmurait sans cesse qu'il était désole, en repoussant tendrement une mèche de cheveux.

Il senti la main droite de Kate caresser sa joue, il attrapa son autre main, et y découvrit la bague de fiançailles Elle l'avait remis…

On put entendre des coups de feu dans le hangar et à chaque déflagration les sanglots de Kate redoublèrent, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Rick au passage.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime… » Murmurait-il.

Puis se fut le silence. Kate se dégagea de Castle et courut jusqu'au hangar.

Elle courut, courut…Avec une petite étincelle d'espoir…Cependant, celle-ci s'éteint bien vite, lorsqu'elle vit avec d'autre cadavre, le corps sans vie de Roy Montgomery.

* * *

« Roy Montgomery m'a enseigné ce que signifie être un policier. Il m'a appris que nos choix nous définissent plus que nos erreurs. » Elle regarda l'assemblé, l'émotion dans la voix. « Capitaine Montgomery m'a dit un jour que pour nous, il n'y avait pas de victoires, seulement des batailles. Que notre meilleur espoir était de trouver notre place dans ce combat. Et qu'avec beaucoup de chance, quelqu'un voudra vous accompagner. »

Elle regarda Rick avec un léger sourire. Celui-ci comprenant le sens de ses mots, sentit des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

« Le capitaine aurait voulu que nous continuons à nous battre. »

Quelque attira alors l'attention de l'écrivain. Il s'agissait d'un reflet à une centaine de mètres de leur position.

« Et même s'il n'y a… »

Quand il compris de quoi il s'agissait, il se précipita sur sa fiancé.

« Kate! »

Le coup de feu, entraîna une panique générale. Lanie se leva pour aller secourir son amie mais Esposito la maintint en place.

Avec horreur, Rick découvrit les gans blanc de Kate en sang. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la soutenir.

« Reste avec moi Kate… » Murmura-t-il. « Ne me quitte pas, je t'en pris. Reste avec moi ok? » Une larme coula sur la joue de Kate, qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose. « Kate. Je t'aime. Je t'aime Kate. »

« Je…je… » Elle avait du mal à parler. « Je suis…enceinte. »

Le temps que Rick, enregistre et comprenne ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Kate ferma les yeux…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Je sais, je sais. Vous devez me détester pour une fin pareille...Mais je ne suis pas cruelle, si vous me le demandez je vous dirais si elle va faire une fausse couche ou pas...C'est comme vous voulez.**

**Bien évidement je ferai la suite, quand la saison 4 recommencera. Cette suite se nommera: _What We Stand For._**

**Voila, maintenant on se retrouvera dans mes autres fics! Kiss à vous!_  
_**


End file.
